


New Rules

by seokflame



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Investigação, M/M, Soobin - Freeform, Yeonbin, Yeonjun - Freeform, Yoongi - Freeform, adolescente, beomgyu - Freeform, bts - Freeform, hoseok - Freeform, hueningkai - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, misterio, namjoon - Freeform, seokjin - Freeform, taegyu, taehyun - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, txt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokflame/pseuds/seokflame
Summary: Um grupo de cinco amigos decide provar que o pai de um deles não cometeu um crime, mas acabam se envolvendo em algo muito maior. Talvez alguns assuntos sejam mesmo para adultos."Eu vou quebrar minhas algemas hoje, refazer todas as regras do zero"New Rules - TXT
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Shin Yuna (ITZY)
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

Meu tipo de senso comum é  
Faça como eu gostar  
Finja que está no controle  
Eu sou criador de problemas  
…  
Eu vou quebrar minhas algemas hoje  
Refazer todas as regras do zero  
Problemas problemas, deixe-me ir  
[New Rules - Tomorrow by Together]

🌟

O papel tende a se modificar quando entra em contato com algum líquido, a umidade enfraquece as ligações de hidrogênio destruindo assim as "pontes" responsáveis por manter a estrutura firme ficando então mais frágil e fácil de destruir. E ali, deitada sobre as provas de história que devia corrigir, a cabeça já sem vida de senhorita Lee causava destruição com o sangue que descia agora de forma extremamente lenta pelo ferimento de bala em sua têmpora.

O silêncio que se fez no pequeno apartamento após o disparo era quase cômico, a calmaria que se tem após uma explosão é sempre a mais medonha. Deitado no canto da sala de estar com a arma do crime em mãos e inconsciente, Seokjin dormia de forma quase inocente, o segundo naquele cômodo a ser destruído sem ao menos saber pelo sangue viscoso da professora de história do seu filho.

_Preso em flagrante, crime inafiançável._

*

Era um dia normal no Elliteu todos conversavam tranquilos no pátio esperando o início de suas aulas e quem participava dos clubes estava ocupado com suas respectivas atividades.

Soobin caminhava tranquilo pelos corredores ignorando os sussurros com seu nome que ouvia vez ou outra pelos cantos, seguiu até a sala de cor neutra que servia ao clube de xadrez logo mostrando a palma da mão onde tinha o desenho de uma estrela para Taehyun que estava a três movimentos de ganhar uma partida, mas inventou uma dor de cabeça e saiu a passos rápidos da sala do clube.

Seguiu então até o auditório onde Yeonjun ensaiava para a peça de fim de ano quando viu a estrela negra desenhada na tez pálida do melhor amigo deixou o ensaio usando de um falso mal estar para seguir pelas portas que davam acesso aos fundos do prédio. Logo Beomgyu que tinha acabado de dar uma cortada impossível de ser defendida no adversário fingiu mancar para sair da partida de vôlei ao ver o código do TXT.

Beomgyu entrou na sala abandonada que um dia serviu como depósito de materiais de limpeza e que agora era o local de reunião do grupo, fechou a porta e ocupou a quarta cadeira que ficava disposta no centro do cômodo pequeno formando um círculo. Todos estavam apreensivos, a estrela na palma sempre era para convocar uma reunião de máxima importância.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa Soobin-ah? – Yeonjun perguntou já se sentindo tenso com a expressão do mais novo.

_ Me desculpem não é nada demais só queria atualizar sobre meu pai. – suspirou antes de continuar. – Vão transferir ele para uma prisão de segurança máxima nessa sexta feira.

_ O que? Por que? – Taehyun perguntou com o cenho franzido.

_ Parece que conseguiram mais provas? O advogado explicou para a minha mãe, mas eu não consegui ouvir direito e sabem que ela não me deixa saber de nada. – bagunçou os cabelos negros recebendo de Yeonjun um carinho no ombro. – Meu pai não matou a senhorita Lee.

_ Não precisa falar hyung nós sabemos, o tio Seokjin não tem coragem de machucar nem uma barata! – Beomgyu falou vendo o amigo concordar.

_ Mas já faz um ano que ele foi preso e até hoje não conseguimos nada, nem uma pista e a polícia não parece nem um pouco interessada em ajudar também. E por isso chamei vocês aqui.

_ O que você precisar hyung. – Taehyun falou firme vendo o amigo sorrir mínimo.

_ Vou contratar um detetive com o dinheiro que meu pai juntou para a faculdade.

_ Soobin sua mãe não vai nunca te deixar colocar as mãos nesse dinheiro, e também o que você vai fazer depois pagar a faculdade com sua mesada? – Yeonjun negou cruzando os braços. – Sem ideias estúpidas, nós vamos arrumar esse dinheiro de outro jeito.

_ Como hyung?

_ Nós passamos todos esses anos coletando informações sobre todas as pessoas dessa cidade para as investigações certo? – viu os mais novos concordarem e o rosto de Taehyun adotar aquela expressão que ele fazia sempre que entendia alguma coisa.

_ Vamos vender informações! - falou animado, um sorriso iluminando o rosto. Nada deixava Taehyun mais feliz do que encontrar respostas.

_ Tipo uma revista de fofoca? – Beomgyu fez uma careta lembrando as histórias que o pai contava da época de idol. – Não é legal hyung, expor a intimidade das pessoas.

_ Não Gyu, nada de fofoca ou coisa assim. – Yeonjun sorriu triunfante. – Nós vamos abrir um programa de aconselhamento para apaixonados!

_ Hyung? O que? – Soobin riu de puro nervoso, Yeonjun sempre tinha as ideias mais absurdas.

_ Pensa comigo, nós temos todas essa informações sobre as pessoas do colégio e da cidade certo? Nós podemos usar isso para ajudar a formar casais em potencial!

_ Tipo um Tinder só que mais eficiente. – Taehyun falou com a mão no queixo. – Eu acho que pode ser uma ótima ideia.

_ E assim a gente junta dinheiro e tira o Seokjin-ssi da cadeia!

Beomgyu levantou para comemorar, mas a conversa foi interrompida pelo barulho alto que a porta velha do quartinho fazia ao ser aberta. Todos se entre olharam e correram para se esconder atrás das prateleiras empoeiradas, os corações batendo acelerados e as respirações afobadas enquanto ouviam passos se aproximando de onde estavam as cadeiras.

Tinham sido descobertos ou era só um funcionário do colégio que decidiu ir até ali de repente? Céus aquilo ia render a maior dor de cabeça e Soobin já pensava rápido em como tirar ele e os amigos da furada.

_ Podem sair do escuro eu sei que estão aí. – uma voz jovem demais para pertencer a um funcionário ecoou alta pelo lugar. – Vamos, eu sei bem que estão aí, vi vocês entrando.

Ninguém respondeu então o garoto foi até as prateleiras vendo os quatro amigos escondidos de forma precária atrás das estruturas enferrujadas.

_ Soobin o presidente do grêmio, Yeonjun o astro do Elliteu, Beomgyu o maior atleta prodígio da história do colégio e Taehyun o gênio precoce da Coreia. Eu sei bem quem vocês são e sei o que fazem. – o garoto de traços um pouco ocidentais falava com certo ar de trunfo com um olhar quase vitorioso.

_ E você quem é? – Soobin perguntou tomando a frente do grupo e impedindo que Beomgyu partisse para a agressão.

__ Eu sou Huening Kai e eu sei quem matou a senhorita Lee, e não foi seu pai. ___


	2. 01 - teste do pão

"Eu sei quem matou a senhorita Lee e não foi o seu pai".

Todos ficaram em um silêncio total depois que Kai terminou de falar. Taehyun tentava se lembrar do máximo de informações possíveis sobre aquele garoto, mas fazia pouco tempo que ele tinha entrado no colégio e não tinha investigado nada sobre ele ainda.

_ Talvez se eu bater bem forte na cabeça dele quando ele acordar vai achar que foi um sonho. - Beomgyu falou estalando os dedos e fechando a mão em punho.

_ Se me bater eu não conto nada! - Kai falou correndo e se escondendo atrás de Soobin que parecia processar a informação.

_ Você está mentindo garoto, acabou de chegar aqui e já vai saber de um negócio desses. - Yeonjun falou rolando os olhos. - Eu voto em deixar o Gyu apagar ele. - levantou o dedo como se estivesse votando.

_ Como você sabe disso? De quem somos e sobre meu pai? - Soobin tentou manter a voz o mais calma possível enquanto o garoto saía de trás de si voltando a o encarar.

_ Sei quem vocês são porque escuto muito bem e vocês não são exatamente muito discretos. Logo no primeiro dia já me disseram do boato do clube secreto que faz investigações aqui. E logo eu percebi vocês de conversinha no refeitório.

_ Eu disse que ter um aperto de mão e um lema era demais! - Taehyun falou cruzando os braços. - A camiseta foi o ápice certo hyung? - perguntou se virando com o cenho levantado para Yeonjun.

_ Vai a merda a camiseta ficou linda Taehy. - Yeonjun falou colocando a mão na cintura.

_ E sobre meu pai? - Soobin tentava manter alguma ordem ali mas sua cabeça só pensava na possibilidade de ter pistas que pudessem ajudar o pai.

_ Meu pai é assessor de imprensa e o prefeito contratou ele para ajudar a evitar um escândalo.

_ Escândalo? - Soobin perguntou sem entender, o prefeito tinha uma ótima reputação.

_ Ele está sendo ameaçado com um vídeo onde ele aparece falando que a professora Lee ia pagar muito caro por ser uma enxerida. Olha, eu acabei de chegar aqui e não quero meu pai envolvido com esse tipo de gente então eu ajudo o seu pai e você ajuda o meu, porque pra mim tá mais que claro quem tinha motivos para apagar a professora.

_ Soobin a empresa do prefeito não queria comprar a padaria do seu pai para construir o tal shopping? - Beomgyu perguntou vendo o amigo concordar. - O pior é que faz algum sentido. - falou ainda olhando desconfiado para o novato.

_ Você consegue uma cópia desse vídeo? - Taehyun perguntou notando que o outro aparentemente não mentia.

_ O vídeo eu não sei mas com certeza consigo alguma coisa.

_ Ótimo traga assim que der e-

_ Nem pensar. Eu quero fazer parte do TXT, é a minha condição. - cruzou os braços e resmungou, não ia ser passado para trás.

_ Nós vamos ajudar seu pai também não vamos te fazer nenhum favor. - Yeonjun falou tentando manter a calma.

_ Eu entro no TXT ou nada feito.

_ Se você passar pelo teste você está dentro. - Soobin falou atraindo o olhar confuso dos amigos, não tinham teste nenhum. - Nos encontre na praça da cidade ao anoitecer.

_ Feito. - Kai apertou a mão do líder sorrindo satisfeito.

___

Quando saiu junto do mais velho em direção a cantina Soobin estranhou a movimentação exagerada no pátio do colégio, desde que o pai foi preso era comum ouvir conversas e sussurros sempre que chegava em algum lugar mas aquilo ultrapassava o ridículo. As pessoas literalmente apontavam para ele enquanto liam alguma coisa no celular.

_ O que foi perderam alguma coisa na cara dele bando de urubu? - Yeonjun falou alto fazendo alguns garotos se assustarem.

_ Oppa. - Yuna uma das alunas do primeiro ano veio correndo na direção dos dois garotos com o celular em mãos e um rosto aflito. - Estão falando coisas horríveis sobre o seu pai. - ela falou estendendo o celular para o maior que pegou lendo perplexo. - Sinto muito. - falou baixo vendo a expressão do outro.

_ Estão dizendo que meu pai era amante da senhorita Lee e que a matou por vingança. Não é verdade! - Soobin falou aflito os olhos marejados enquanto as mãos tremiam.

_ Obrigado por avisar Yuna. - Yeonjun sorriu gentil e pegou o celular das mãos do amigo entregando para a garota que sorriu se afastando. - Vem. - pegou a mão de Soobin o arrastando para longe do refeitório que mais parecia um enxame de abelhas zumbindo alto demais.

Andaram rápido pelos corredores ignorando os olhares tortos, Soobin mantinha o olhar baixo tentando ignorar as coisas horríveis que falavam do pai. Se sentaram nas arquibancadas vazias do ginásio que na hora do almoço ficavam vazias e Yeonjun puxou o rosto do mais novo até que as testas estivessem coladas.

_ Se concentra em mim. - falou baixo vendo o outro assentir. - Alguém quer culpar seu pai por essas coisas e eles não vão poupar esforços, mas nós também não vamos para provar o contrário.

_ E se ninguém acreditar na gente hyung? E se meu pai ficar preso para sempre e eu não conseguir ver ele nunca mais? - respirou fundo sentindo os dedos de Yeonjun massagearem em movimentos circulares sua nuca, fechou os olhos controlando as lágrimas e se deixando acalmar pela presença do outro. - Ele não fez aquilo, é tão injusto.

_ Se ninguém acreditar em nós então a gente esfrega os fatos na cara deles até que não tenha mais dúvidas. Olha pra mim. - Soobin abriu os olhos encarando de muito perto os olhos do outro. - Nós sabemos que seu pai é inocente, o Taehyung sabe que seu pai é inocente, o tio Jimin e Jungkook também e você não está sozinho.

_ E se minha mãe me levar para longe?

_ Eu te busco. - riram e se afastaram, Yeonjun usando a mão para arrumar os cabelos negros do mais novo. - Não vai se livrar fácil de nós. - pegou o próprio celular lendo rápido a notícia sobre Seokjin, era sensacionalista demais para algo sem objetivo claro, aquele garoto do Hawaii podia mesmo ter razão. - "Namorando a senhorita Lee". - riu soprado negando. - O Taehyung não vai gostar nada de ler isso.

_ Por que você não chama ele de pai hyung? - Soobin perguntou se arrependendo ao ver a expressão do mais velho fechar de repente.

_ Porque ele não é meu pai muito simples Soobin. - guardou o celular se levantando. - Vou buscar meu lanche quer alguma coisa? - Soobin só negou vendo o outro se afastar em seguida.

_ Muito bom Soobin, parabéns. - resmungou para si mesmo vendo o outro sumir pelos corredores.

___

Beomgyu respirou fundo depois de ler as notícias sobre Seokjin mandando uma mensagem para Soobin perguntando se estava tudo bem em seguida. Viu Taehyun indo em direção a sala e se apressou para alcançar o amigo.

_ Seu pai te falou? - perguntou assim que alcançou Taehyun no corredor e esse fez uma careta com a pergunta. - Acho que eles vão ficar noivos, meu pai comprou alianças eu vi a caixa.

_ Mas o meu pai também comprou alianças... - Taehyun falou e quando os dois notaram começaram a rir. - Isso vai ser muito engraçado.

_ O que acha disso? Vamos ser quase irmãos. - Beomgyu e Taehyun eram amigos desde sempre, inseparáveis. Mesmo que as personalidades fossem quase extremos opostos isso nunca se mostrou um problema, quando os pais começaram um relacionamento lidaram com tudo de forma madura e um tanto despreocupada. Mas casamento era outra coisa certo?

_ Você já me enlouquece mesmo não vai mudar muita coisa. - Taehyun deu de ombros enquanto seguiam para a sala de aula. - E sua mãe?

_ Ah... - Beomgyu não tinha exatamente um convívio com a mãe, se viam nas férias de verão e pronto. Mas sabia que ela não perderia a oportunidade de causar dor de cabeça. - Acho que está gravando outro dorama, não deve saber ainda.

_ Hyung nossos pais namoram a três anos. - o outro falou um pouco chocado enquanto Beomgyu só dava de ombros.

_ Não vem ao caso, meu pai já até me perguntou se me importo de dividir um quarto com você. - os dois riram e negaram.

_ Muito discretos. Se a gente começar a dividir quarto você vai ter que superar seu medo do escuro eu não vou dormir com a luz acesa eu me recuso.

_ Eu não tenho medo do escuro! - falou colocando a mão no peito fingindo ofensa. - Eu só... Eu gosto de... Eu não tenho medo de escuro!

_ Aham. - Taehyun falou desinteressado abanando as mãos no ar. - Ei o que acha desse garoto o Kai?

_ Por mim eu tinha apagado ele ali mesmo e vida que seguia. Mas meu pai falou que se eu me envolver em mais uma briga eu fico sem o vídeo game.

_ Se você perder o vídeo game eu também perco então acho bom você virar gente antes dos nossos pais juntarem as escovas.

_ Pelo menos vai ter comida caseira do tio Jungkook todos os dias. - Beomgyu falou passando um dos braços pelos ombros de Taehyun deixando o corpo pesar sobre o outro que resmungou. - Isso que é vida.

_ Pelo menos vou ter alguém que não pense em luta livre doze horas do dia.

_ Eu tô feliz que é você. Vai ser legal ser família, nós já somos né? - Beomgyu sorriu e viu o outro assentir derrotado.

_ Sim já somos. - se soltou do outro assim que entraram na sala. - Mas não vou dividir os chocolates da páscoa.

_ O que? Isso é um absurdo, protesto. Volta aqui!

___

_ Boa tarde. - Yeonjun falou assim que chegou em casa passando rápido pela sala pronto para subir as escadas, mas viu Taehyung dormindo no sofá com uma colher de madeira na mão, no fogo uma panela com água fervendo já quase seca e alguns pacotes de macarrão instantâneo abertos sobre a mesa. - Você não tem jeito mesmo né?

Deixou a mochila sobre o sofá e foi até a cozinha colocando mais água na panela, caminhou até a sala e tocou de leve o ombro do mais velho que acordou em um sobressalto.

_ Oi filho eu vou fazer maca... Meu deus o macarrão! - se levantou rápido vendo o mais novo rir dele enquanto negava. - Ah, me desculpa.

_ Não precisa pedir desculpas por tudo Taehyung, como foi o plantão? - Yeonjun perguntou ligando a televisão e puxando as pernas em posição de índio assim que se sentou no sofá.

_ Normal, achei que Soobin fosse vir com você, tenho outra carta do Seokjin. - Taehyung falou um pouco mais alto por estar na cozinha separando os pacotes de tempero das embalagens.

_ Posso pedir para ele vir aqui. - viu o mais velho assentir e se levantou para apoiar o corpo na bancada da cozinha. - Ei Taehyung que tal arrumar uma namorada? - o mais velho engasgou com a água que bebia e tossiu cobrindo a boca enquanto Yeonjun ria.

_ De onde veio essa ideia garoto?

_ Não sei é que você está sempre sozinho, trabalhando, ajudando seu _amigo_ Seokjin. - falou a última parte com um tom engraçado levantando as sobrancelhas quando teve os olhos do mais velho sobre si.

_ Estou sozinho porque como você disse eu trabalho muito e claro que eu ajudo o Seokjin, ele é um amigo de anos. - desconversou despejando os pacotes de macarrão na água quente.

_ Entendi. - Yeonjun falou em tom de dúvida.

_ Como foi na escola? - Taehyung perguntou desviando do assunto.

_ Normal... - Taehyung o olhou com o cenho levantado. - Na verdade foi meio ruim, você viu as notícias sobre o tio Seokjin? - o mais velho concordou se apoiando na ilha da cozinha dando atenção ao filho. - O Soobin ficou bem mal.

_ Toda essa situação. - Taehyung passou as mãos pelo rosto bagunçando os cabelos de forma nervosa. - É tão... merda.

_ Você me deve dez reais. - Taehyung encarou o menino com o cenho franzido. - Sem palavrões e coisas do tipo.

_ E desde quando nós temos essa regra? - o mais velho perguntou rindo junto do outro da cara de pau, despejou o tempero na água e misturou tudo com uma colher.

_ Desde agora porque eu preciso pagar uma aposta pro Beomgyu. - deu de ombros indo até a cozinha aceitando a colher com molho que lhe era oferecida para provar. - Tá ótimo.

_ Ok, vamos comer depois você me assalta.

Riram enquanto se serviam do almoço.

___

Kai se sentia radiante, era suas primeiras semanas desde sua chegada do Hawaii e já estava se aproximando do grupo menos careta da cidade e tinha uma aventura. Uma aventura! Se sentia mais que satisfeito.

Assim que chegou em casa não quis nem saber de almoço, despistou a mãe e já foi correndo até o escritório do pai entrando sem problemas já que ali confiavam completamente uns nos outros. Sentou em frente ao computador e se colocou a trabalhar.

Não era bom em esportes, uma negação em matemática, mas uma coisa Huening Kai podia se garantir: computadores. Não demorou nada para entrar nas pastas de arquivo do pai e foi direto nas únicas que estavam no idioma daquele país.

Achou tudo de primeira um tanto confuso, a maioria das imagens era de recibos, alguns mapas e plantas de terrenos que decidiu ignorar por hora já que algo chamou sua atenção. Um arquivo com o nome de "Seokjin, Kim" era o último da pasta, abriu e viu uma porção de fotos de várias datas aleatórias, mais plantas e mapas.

_ Que coisa chata. - resmungou entendiado antes de copiar a pasta para um pen drive.

_ O que você tanto faz aí Kai? - Huening Kamal encarou o filho sorrir amarelo enquanto fechava alguma coisa no computador.

_ Só queria jogar pai, mas desisti. - deu de ombros se levantando e deixando um beijo sobre a mão do pai ao parar na sua frente. - Sua benção.

_ Deus abençoe essa cabeça de vento. - falou vendo o outro rir e sair saltitando do escritório.

___

_ Deixa eu ver se eu entendi, eu tenho que entrar na igreja e convencer o padre a me dar um pedaço de pão? - Kai perguntou desconfiado vendo os outros quatro concordarem. Tinham chegado na praça quase ao mesmo tempo e explicaram as regras do "teste" para o novato. - Cara meus pais são católicos isso aí é errado, tipo muito errado.

_ Vai desistir logo de cara? Você tem mesmo cheirinho de covarde. - Beomgyu falou rindo do outro que parecia vermelho de nervoso.

_ É uma tarefa fácil novato. Nós vamos esperar aqui boa sorte. - Taehyun falou se sentando em um dos bancos da praça sendo seguido pelos outros.

Kai queria retrucar mas desistiu, provaria, não ser corajoso porque achava isso uma qualidade estúpida e queria viver muito, mas sim que era tão esperto quanto os outros. Sorriu antes de se virar e ir em direção a igreja pequena que ficava na praça da cidade olhou para trás só para sorrir mais uma vez para Beomgyu que o olhava com tédio.

Entrou na igreja e fez o sinal da cruz como os pais faziam e caminhou até a porta lateral que dava acesso a rua, por sorte de onde os outros quatro estavam sentados não conseguiram ver quando saiu para a rua atrás da igreja onde tinha uma pequena mercearia. Tomou seu tempo escolhendo um dos pães que pelo horário já não eram os mais bonitos.

Depois de pagar por um dos pães se sentou no meio fio em frente ao lugar pegando um pedaço e colocando na boca soltando uma exclamação desgostosa pelo sabor insonso, um dos cachorros de rua parou perto de si abanando o rabo e lançando um olhar pidão.

_ Quer um pedaço amiguinho? - tirou um pedaço e deu ao animal que comeu com pressa. - Agora eu preciso ir tchauzinho.

Jogou a sacola de papel pardo fora e segurou o pedaço médio de pão entre os dedos, entrou pela porta lateral da igreja sorrindo para algumas senhoras que se juntavam para rezar a ave maria das seis horas. Quando saiu pela porta da igreja andou devagar até o grupo de garotos que o olhava com expectativa.

_ Você me deve mais dez reais hyung. - Beomgyu falou estendendo a mão para Yeonjun. - Falei que ele ia comprar um pão doce.

_ Nesse horário os de sal são tão mais bonitos. - o mais velho resmungou já pensando como faria Taehyung falar mais alguns palavrões.

_ Espera, o quê? - Kai perguntou se sentindo estúpido.

_ Nós no TXT respeitamos todas as pessoas e nem mesmo uma ordem do grupo deve ser capaz de romper com a ética de um membro, se você tivesse mesmo tentado convencer o padre a te dar um pedaço de pão que ele usaria em um ritual religioso você já não seria bem vindo pelo simples fato de ser desrespeitoso. - Soobin falou vendo o outro rir soprado. - O pão da igreja é caseiro reconhecemos bem.

_ Sabiam que eu ia comprar um pão, ou pelo menos esperavam que sim. - concluiu vendo os outros concordarem. - Isso significa que...?

_ Que você comeu um pão horrível e que agora é um de nós. - Taehyun falou simples vendo o sorriso do outro se alargar.

_ Bem vindo ao TXT Kai. - Soobin falou estendendo uma das mãos no ar sendo seguido pelos outros, colocando uma sobre a outra sendo a última a do mais novo.

_ Agora temos trabalho a fazer. - Taehyun falou vendo os outros concordarem.

_ Ei já que criamos o lema a gente devia usar agora. - Beomgyu falou vendo Yeonjun sorrir vitorioso.

_ Eu disse que um lema era útil!

_ Ok hyung, agora vamos logo. - Taehyun falou rolando os olhos.

_ Você sabe Kai? - Soobin perguntou sorrindo para o mais novo.

_ Eu disse que não são nada discretos eu já decorei. - deu de ombros.

_ One dream! Tomorrow by together! - falaram juntos levantando as mãos e sorrindo, eram um time e agora para todos parecia mais completo.

_ Agora vamos aos trabalhos, temos um homem inocente para soltar.

_ E alguns casais para reunir. - Yeonjun completou a fala de Beomgyu vendo os outros concordarem.

___

Sabia que não passava de sua mente lhe pregando peças, mas Seokjin podia jurar que as paredes daquela cela estavam cada vez mais próximas umas das outras, ali deitado no colchão fino se questionava se sairia dali antes de ser esmagado.

Passou os dedos pela parede de cimento puro sentindo a textura sob os dígitos, por vezes se via a ponto de enlouquecer com aquele silêncio insuportável. Em casa sempre tinha as bagunças de Soobin e seus amigos, mesmo que o filho estivesse no quarto estudando a música pop que servia de trilha sonora aos estudos chegavam ao escritório.

Na padaria estava sempre cercado de pessoas por todos os lados, de todos os tipos e personalidades e era disso que gostava. Dos sorrisos e também das carrancas, pessoas em todas as suas formas mas ali se sentia como um pássaro impedido de voar.

O pior era aquela sensação pesada no peito, jamais machucaria alguém. Nunca em toda sua vida foi um homem ao menos agressivo e ser acusado de algo como aquilo era no mínimo doloroso.

_ Kim Seokjin. - um dos carcereiros bateu com a chave nas grades. - Vamos, hora de ir.

Só concordou se levantando e seguindo o outro pelos corredores frios, seria transferido para um presídio e assim ficaria impossível ver o filho menor de idade. Já estava pronto para ir para a viatura quando foi levado a sala de visitas, antes que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa a porta foi fechada o deixando sozinho com uma mulher bem vestida e com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

_ Senhor Kim, se sente por favor. _Tenho um acordo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TXT finalmente completo o que esses garotos vão aprontar hein?
> 
> Para acompanhar meus comentários da fic no tt é só seguir o @gaia_meetsevil e as hashtags da fic é #NewFic #FreeSeokjin (ksksksksk)


	3. 02 - coisa de garoto

Começava como um pequeno incêndio, uma faísca que se alastrava aos poucos e logo se tornava fogo que destruía tudo. Yeonjun sabia que sua mente estava constantemente querendo lhe pregar peças, autossabotagem, não aguentava mais, sim já chega, por favor, então... Respira, relaxa ninguém vai embora. Repetia para si mesmo como o psicólogo tinha ensinado. Respira, abra os olhos ele ainda está aqui.

E sim, Taehyung estava, desde que se encontraram em uma madrugada de quarta feira quando o enfermeiro largava o plantão e voltava para casa encontrando um pré adolescente ferido e assustado no meio da rua. Desde aquele momento ele sempre esteve ali, e quando acordou na cama de hospital com a assistente social fazendo perguntas sentado do seu lado como um guardião, não importava o que dissesse mesmo em dias que era cruel como nem queria ser ele o deixava. Sempre ali, sempre sorrindo e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

_ Eu tenho certeza que ele vai voltar. Eu tenho certeza que vai sim, não é possível! - Taehyung resmungava enquanto Operação Big Hero passava na televisão da sala. - Já sei vão construir uma máquina do tempo! - falou se animando do nada mas logo voltando a ficar cabisbaixo. - Mas isso aí sempre dá ruim igual em De Volta Para o Futuro, aquele que na verdade eles vão pro passado.

Era noite de cinema, o mais velho sempre inventava alguma coisa para fazerem nas sextas à noite. Programa entre pai e filho. Que bobagem, por que ele tinha que sempre sorrir e dizer que estava tudo bem? Por que fingia que não se magoava por nunca chamá-lo de pai? Por não o abraçar de volta? Não conseguia entender aquele homem.

Naquela noite em que teve certeza de estar sozinho de vez, de que ali seria o seu fim aquele maluco apareceu na sua vida e perguntou se ele queria um lar. Um lar. Que pergunta absurda, mas foi isso que recebeu não é mesmo? Lar.

_ Ele morreu, só aceita. - Yeonjun falou sem muito interesse vendo o outro ficar mais indignado.

_ Não é assim, isso é um filme infantil não pode ser triste assim. - falou e fungou atraindo a atenção do garoto que o olhou com o cenho levantado. - Poxa ele só queria salvar o professor não é justo, me jura que nunca vai entrar em um incêndio pra salvar ninguém!

_ É claro que não vou entrar em um... ei você 'tá chorando mesmo? - Yeonjun perguntou rindo baixinho de Taehyung que só fungou secando os olhos. Aquele cara... - Tá bom vamos trocar de filme.

_ Mas eu quero saber o que acontece! - Taehyung falou tentando tomar o controle do outro que só riu e negou. - Espera mais alguém morre? - falou com um expressão de choque enquanto o outro ria. - Filho olha na minha cara e me responde que não.

_ A vida é assim sabe coisas ruins acontecem. - Yeonjun falou rolando os olhos e colocando em um episódio qualquer de Friends. - Noite de Friends muito melhor.

_ A gente sempre acaba em Friends. - Taehyung falou secando o rosto antes de colocar uma almofada sobre o colo e puxar Yeonjun para deixar a cabeça ali. - Cansado?

_ Uhum. - só resmungou em confirmação recebendo um carinho nos cabelos tingidos de azul, queria reclamar como sempre fazia mas estava bom. - Não cansa?

_ Claro que não Friends é um clássico, seria como enjoar de água. - Yeonjun riu dessa vez mais alto, Taehyung era mesmo doido.

_ Não 'tô falando da série Taehyung, falo de ser você sabe? - se deitou de bruços vendo que o mais velho tinha um interrogação enorme no rosto. - Sempre sorrindo e dizendo que tudo bem, sabe ser o animador de festas no meio do funeral essas coisas.

Taehyung riu, claro que riu. Afinal que papo era aquele? Não era como se estivesse interpretando um papel ou coisa do tipo ele só era assim e pronto, tentou se moldar e mudar seu jeito pelos pais e então sofreu. Não sofreria por nada estúpido assim nunca mais então só se deixou ser.

_ Como posso me cansar de ser quem eu sou garoto? - perguntou óbvio vendo o outro revirar os olhos e voltar a se deitar de frente para a televisão.

_ Eu as vezes me canso. - falou baixo e meio resmungado mas Taehyung entendeu, sempre o entendia.

_ É porque você é novo nisso de viver ainda, um dia você acaba aprendendo seu jeito de viver e fica mais fácil. - riu sozinho e teve os olhos felinos sobre si. - Na verdade a tendência é só piorar mas vamos fingir ok?

_ Você é meio doido sabia? - Yeonjun falou rindo do outro. Mas ainda queria saber uma coisa. - Por que você... - travou, sim queria saber porque Taehyung o tratava com todo aquele zelo, porque não desistia? Mas tinha medo da resposta, medo do outro notar que era um erro e ser deixado sozinho então sinceramente... - Deixa pra lá. - falou por fim voltando a encarar a televisão sem muito interesse em qual era o drama de Rachel e Ross daquela vez.

_ Por que eu...? - Taehyung tentou vendo o outro negar. - Precisa falar sobre algo não é? Vou chutar se eu acertar você fala.

_ Boa sorte. - o mais novo falou rindo.

_ Você se confessou pro Soobin!

_ Quê? - levantou a cabeça mas Taehyung o puxou de volta rindo. - Chato. - praguejou baixinho sentindo o rosto corar. Aquilo lá era brincadeira?

_ Não é isso? Poxa... - falou fingindo decepção. - Quer falar sobre seus pa-

A fala foi interrompida pela campainha que fez ambos se ajeitarem no sofá a contragosto, Taehyung levantou bufando jurando por todos os deuses que se fosse Jimin pedindo dicas para o pedido de casamento mais uma vez ele iria mesmo matar aquele baixinho. Era solteiro! O mais solteiro da história dos solteiros como poderia saber como se pedir alguém em casamento?

Mas seus pensamentos e xingamentos ensaiados sumiram de sua mente ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com o filho do melhor amigo. Soobin segurava nas mãos a mochila e ainda vestia uniforme. Taehyung ficou confuso enquanto encarava o garoto, já passava das dez da noite.

_ Hyung... Eu... posso dormir aqui? - a voz embargada e a feição frágil foi o suficiente para que Taehyung soubesse que o garoto tinha brigado com a mãe mais uma vez.

_ Entra, vai acabar pegando um resfriado aí fora. - o mais velho falou pegando a mochila da mão do outro que entrou cabisbaixo, Taehyung passou o braço pelo ombro do mais novo em um abraço lateral desengonçado que o fez rir baixinho. - Ei, 'tá tudo bem?

_ Eu só 'tô meio cansado. - segredou baixo vendo Taehyung assentir. - Sabe... de tudo.

_ Eu entendo. - suspirou vendo o outro um pouco encolhido naquele abraço, mal podia imaginar como estava sendo toda aquela situação para Soobin. Era só um garoto! - Olha eu não posso te ajudar de verdade agora porque as vezes ser adulto é inútil, mas vou ligar para sua mãe e falar que vai dormir aqui e você assiste Friends comigo e com o Junnie o que acha?

_ Desculpa. - falou quase em um sussurro mas foi o bastante para o mais velho escutar.

_ Não me peça desculpas se não fez nada de errado Soobin-ah, você sempre será bem vindo aqui está bem? Eu vou ligar agora. - o mais novo só concordou vendo Taehyung sumir na direção da varanda. Sabia que sua mãe seria mal educada e estúpida com o Kim e por isso pedia desculpas, não queria trazer problemas.

_ Vai ficar parado aí igual um cachorro sem dono é? - a voz de Yeonjun o arrancou dos devaneios, encarou o garoto de cabelos azuis e olhos felinos que sorria para si. - Vem vou fazer alguma coisa pra gente comer. - sinalizou com a cabeça a direção da cozinha e o mais novo o seguiu.

Ficou em silencio vendo o mais velho abrir a geladeira e em seguida os armários em busca de algo para comerem. Viu Yeonjun puxar um pacote ridiculamente grande de pipoca doce e derramar tudo em uma tigela enorme que mais parecia uma bacia.

_ O Taehyung vive falando que a gente deve comer melhor mas nos armários só tem porcaria. - Yeonjun falou vendo o outro rir.

_ Só tem porcaria porque você enfia tudo no carrinho quando eu estou distraído. - Taehyung falou entrando na cozinha. - Tudo certo Soobin sua mãe já foi avisada, vou ajeitar o colchão no chão pro Yeon. Olha só até rimou não acha que foi o destino Soobin? Yeonjun e o colchão foram feitos um para o outro. - Taehyung falou rindo e enchendo a mão com o snack.

_ Pra mim? - o de cabelos azuis perguntou indignado.

_ Eu sou visita. - Soobin falou rindo junto de Taehyung que saiu indo para os quartos ajeitar a cama improvisada.

_ Visita uma ova. - sibilou para o amigo que agora sorria triunfante. Missão cumprida tinham feito Soobin sorrir. - Quer dormir? Parece cansado.

_ Acho que dormir não vai adiantar. - riu sem humor enquanto era observado pelo azulado.

_ Então vamos subir e conversar até dar sono ok?

Deram boa noite para Taehyung que decidiu ficar assistindo o episódio de natal que era seu favorito, a cama já estava pronta podiam dormir se quisessem. Subiram para o quarto e comeram pipoca até estarem satisfeitos, logo se jogaram na cama de Yeonjun deitados de bruços encarando as estrelas florescentes que enfeitavam o teto.

Soobin sempre foi uma pessoa muito positiva, mas nos últimos tempos se via preso naquele eterno ciclo de se ver sem respostas, a mãe praticamente ignorava a existência do pai desde que foi preso e acreditava em qualquer rumor que dissessem sobre ele jogando tudo no filho sempre que via a oportunidade. Queria muito ser um adulto então poderia resolver tudo.

_ O que você quer fazer quando se formar? - Yeonjun perguntou querendo tirar o amigo um pouco dos próprios pensamentos vendo a forma como seu olhar parecia perdido.

_ Não sei muito bem, acho que professor talvez. - falou pensativo. - Acho que é como quando a gente entra na Netflix e tem tantas opções que sempre acabamos só saindo depois de horas sem assistir nada.

_ Ou acaba vendo Friends de novo igual o Taehyung. Quando houve boatos que ia sair do catálogo eu achei mesmo que ele fosse ter uma parada cardíaca. - os dois riram e rolaram até estar de frente um para o outro.

_ Eu quero casar e ter filhos, acho que é a única certeza que eu tenho. - Soobin confidenciou agora de frente para o amigo que o olhou surpreso.

_ Você nem nunca namorou garoto. - Yeonjun falou debochado vendo o outro fazer uma careta engraçada. - Já beijou alguém pelo menos?

_ N-não mas... Ah o que tem a ver? - o outro já estava com o rosto corado e desviando o olhar como fazia quando estava com vergonha.

_ Antes de casar você beija, para fazer bebês vocês beija também ué. - Yeonjun falou óbvio enquanto ria do rosto vermelho do outro. - Você quer aprender?

_ A fazer bebês? - falou alto em choque fazendo o outro rir alto enquanto rolava na cama e esperneava gargalhando. - Não ri de mim! - falou com um bico manhoso vendo o outro voltar a encará-lo.

_ Não seu tarado, a beijar. - falou vendo o outro corar ainda mais. - _Você quer aprender a beijar Soobin?_

___

Kai estava radiante, a Coreia era divertida afinal, e ir para escola nunca tinha sido tão empolgante quanto agora. Estava quase entrando pelo portão lateral quando ouviu alguém fungar, olhou para o lado e viu uma garota sentada no chão abraçada aos joelhos chorando baixinho, mas forte o suficiente para balançar o corpo magro. Era melhor deixa pra lá né? Se ela estava ali não queria ajuda mas...

Os olhares se cruzaram e ambos arregalaram os olhos assustados. Ah droga, droga ela ia pensar que ele estava espionando ou coisa assim? Isso não era bom. Se ele corresse talvez podia fingir que nada aconteceu mas ela ainda o olhava, ok estava ferrado era seu fim.

_ Perdeu alguma coisa na minha cara foi? - já estava pensando em convencer o pai a mudar de país quando ela perguntou secando o rosto com certa rudeza e encarando o outro com o queixo levantado, os cabelos loiros e longos em uma bagunça.

_ Eu não eu hein. - Kai falou com o os braços levantados em rendição. - Se quer chorar com privacidade se esconde se ficar aí qualquer um pode ver e não adianta me olhar como se fosse me queimar com olhos de laser sabe que estou certo. - falou com um sorriso ladino vendo a outra resmungar alguma coisa e virar o rosto. - O que foi hein?

_ Não é da sua conta sabia? Não sei como as coisas são do lugar de onde você veio mas aqui cada um cuida da sua vida. - ela falou em falso tom de irritação que fez o garoto sorrir, ela era fofa.

_ Xenofobia é isso mesmo? Eu esperava mais desse país. - ela estava pronta para se defender mas ao ver o sorriso no rosto do outro só voltou a fechar a boca e formar um biquinho chateado. - Vamos pode me falar, se não quiser posso só te ajudar a encontrar um lugar melhor para chorar.

_ Por quê? - ela perguntou desconfiada vendo o outro dar de ombros.

_ Não gosto de ver as pessoas assim e meus pais me matariam se soubessem que deixei alguém chorando sozinho no... Porque você 'tá sentada no chão? - ele perguntou vendo a outra corar e desviar o olhar, notou que o cabelo tinha alguns pedaços de grama presos assim como o uniforme.

_ Eu caí aqui. - ela falou baixo envergonhada.

_ Caiu sozinha e depois saiu rolando na grama? - diante do silêncio ele entendeu que não e respirou fundo antes de continuar. Bullies irritavam muito Kai. - Quem foi?

_ N-ninguém.- ela pensou em só sair dali e deixar o outro falando sozinho mas ela sentia que ele era uma boa pessoa e seu tornozelo doía um pouco também.

_ Beleza não precisa falar eu descubro. - se aproximou e estendeu a mão para a garota que aceitou se levantando e limpando a grama da saia do uniforme. - Eu sou Huening Kai, qual seu nome?

_ Yuna, Shin Yuna. - ela falou sorrindo pequeno ao ver o outro sorrir também, ele era bonito. - Desculpa ser grossa é que não confio em ninguém além dos oppas do TXT.

_ Então você confia em mim, eu agora sou parte.- falou todo inchado de orgulho enquanto ajudava ela a andar na direção do portão segurando em seu ombro para não ser desrespeitoso.

_ Mesmo? - ela perguntou surpresa vendo o outro assentir. - Então você deve ser legal, mesmo que um pouco enxerido. - franziu o nariz com um sorrisinho debochado.

_ Claro que sou legal. - falou ofendido fazendo a menor rir ainda mais. - Devia tomar mais cuidado seu tornozelo 'tá um pouco inchado e também rir mais porque você tem um sorriso legal.

_ Ah valeu. - ela falou ajeitando o cabelo para disfarçar as bochechas coradas e se afastou do outro sinalizando que já estava bem.

_ Amigos? - estendeu a mão para ela que aceitou.

_ Amigos.

___

_ Tinha que ser amarelo? - Beomgyu perguntou com uma cara de nojo enquanto colava os cartazes do "Programa de casais TXT" nas paredes da escola. - E esse nome não é meio estranho também?

_ Beomgyu você estava na reunião e não me lembro de ouvir você reclamar deve ser porque você... hum vejamos... estava dormindo! - Soobin falou dando um tapa na nuca do outro que choramingou esfregando o lugar.

_ Eu fiquei até tarde assistindo game play eu 'tava cansado poxa. - falou dramatizando enquanto pregava outro cartaz. - Ei hyung por que você e o Yeonjun chegaram juntos hoje hein? - o mais novo perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas com um olhar sugestivo que sumiu ao receber outro tapa. - Ai!

_ É isso que dá ficar pensando besteira, mas não vou te bater mais, não quero ser preso pela zoonoses. - o mais alto falou fazendo Beomgyu rir baixinho do seu rosto corado. - Eu briguei com a minha mãe e dormi na casa do tio Taehyung só isso.

_ Entendi. - Beomgyu falou agora mais sério, não gostava muito da mãe do amigo e sabia que ela podia ser bem maldosa quando queria. Ele aguentava qualquer coisa era o garoto mais forte do colégio todo, mas não gostava nada de ver os amigos tristes. Talvez, só talvez, ele fosse um pouco coração mole. - Vai voltar pra casa hoje? Se não quiser sabe que meu pai não se importa de você dormir lá também e eu te dou tampões você nem vai me ouvir roncar.

_ Valeu Gyu, mas ela me buscaria eu vou ter que ir pra casa uma hora. - o mais novo só assentiu se sentindo mal querendo poder fazer mais pelo amigo. - Não precisa fazer essa cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança também, eu estou bem. - Soobin sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo do menor que sorriu também o abraçando de lado. - Então 'tava vendo gameplay do que?

Deixou Beomgyu contando sobre o vídeo de quase nove horas de um cara brasileiro jogando God of War e se deixou perder nos próprios pensamentos.

Yeonjun não estava falando sério sobre o beijo certo? Era só uma brincadeira não é? Coisa de garoto. É, com certeza era isso só coisa de garoto mas... E se fosse verdade ele queria? Talvez não fosse uma má ideia amigos podem se beijar não é? Olhou para Beomgyu que ainda falava de vídeo game e acabou fazendo uma cara de nojo.

_ Que foi hein? - Beomgyu perguntou com o cenho levantado. - Não me olha com essa cara que eu tomei banho. - resmungou indignado levantando o braço para que o amigo tirasse a prova mas Soobin só aumentou a careta enojada.

Ele e Beomgyu eram amigos desde sempre, confiaria sua vida aquele garoto mas ele não beijaria ele de jeito nenhum, credo. Mas beijar Yeonjun não parecia tão mal ele poderia beijar ele sem problemas. Ah droga aquilo era confuso, queria perguntar ao pai. Pai... Como ele estava?

_ Gyu?

_ Que foi? - o menor perguntou distraído mexendo no celular enquanto andavam até o outro corredor para continuar a tarefa.

_ Você acha que é estranho amigos fazerem coisas de namorados as vezes? - perguntou vendo o outro largar o celular e arregalar os olhos.

_ Sim!? Super, mega, ultra estranho! Sai pra lá eu sei que sou lindo mas você não faz o meu tipo. - falou dando um pequena corrida e fingindo estar se protegendo dos olhares do mais velho que só revirou os olhos.

_ Não com você idiota, você nem é meu amigo eu te considero quase um animal de estimação. - falou rindo da careta ofendida do outro. - Pss pss gatinho.

_ Vai a merda Soobin-ah. - falou com um bico enorme cruzando os braços mas logo sua mente ligou os pontos e seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso sugestivo. - Então você e o Yeonjun decidiram sair da moita? É isso? Quer fazer coisas de namorado com o Junnie-hyung hein? Soobin e Yeonjun em cima debaixo da árvore se beijando, B-E-I-J...

_ Ei! - ameaçou dar outro tapa no mais novo que correu para desviar. - Por que vocês ficam falando essas coisas?

Qual foi, era sempre aquelas brincadeiras com os dois, todo mundo poxa. Não podia ser tão óbvio quando nem ele mesmo sabia dizer o que era. Sentia umas coisas diferentes com Yeonjun é verdade, mas também não era para tanto.

_ Ninguém aqui é besta né? E vocês são óbvios que as vezes eu tenho dó de verdade. - falou colocando a mão sobre o peito como quem lamenta e fazendo uma carinha de pena. - Oh pobrezinhos dos jovens apaixonados que não sabem o que fazem.

_ Não é verdade. - falou mas seu tom de voz não convencia nem a ele, droga era mesmo óbvio!

_ Uma vida de mentiras deve ser doloroso. - Beomgyu falou dramático vendo o outro aéreo. - Quer saber? Acho que nosso primeiro casal do... - puxou um cartaz para ler o título com uma careta. - "Programa de casais TXT"... Fala sério que nome ridículo. - Soobin o olhou feio mas ele só deu de ombros e continuou. - O primeiro casal vai ser negócio interno.

Soobin só concordou para não render conversa, em sua cabeça uma perguntinha rondava sorrateira:

Como é beijar um garoto?

___

Quinze minutos.

Taehyun olhou o relógio em cima do quadro negro e acabou bufando frustado, porque o tempo tinha que passar tão rápido quando não queria? Não queria ir embora, era mesmo quarta-feira? Puxou o calendário pequeno que carregava na agenda e bufou mais uma vez ao ver que sim era quarta-feira.

_ Droga. - resmungou sozinho voltando a olhar o relógio. Dez minutos.

Talvez se dissesse que estava com dor de barriga... Não tinha usado essa na semana passada? Droga, droga. Uma dor muscular talvez funcionasse, era isso, dor muscular era uma boa! E falar que Beomgyu tinha derrubado ele no chão, qualquer um acreditaria já que o amigo era basicamente um furacão. Sorriu mais tranquilo por ter uma boa desculpa e tentou se concentrar no resto da aula de biologia mas o celular vibrou com uma mensagem do pai.

**Super JK:** animado para nosso dia do esporte? SUPER DIVERTIDO UHUL yay lol

Ai não, ele estava tão animado. Desistiu da desculpa e decidiu tentar, afinal não custava nada não é? Odiava correr e ficar suado, não gostava muito de água também era tão irritante quando entrava no ouvido... Por que não podiam ter um dia do xadrez? Dia da soneca? Tinha que ser dia do esporte?

O sinal tocou e ele quis chorar, não tinha opções certo? O pai já tinha até mandado outra mensagem falando que estaria esperando em frente ao portão. Juntou o material e saiu da escola sem muita pressa mas o tempo parecia estar contra o garoto naquele dia e logo estava entrando no carro.

_ Campeão! - Jungkook falou animado assim que o filho entrou no sedã. - Como foi a aula?

_ Ah foi normal, passou na velocidade da luz. - falou sem muito interesse enquanto o carro entrava em movimento.

_ Que bom né? - Jungkook perguntou ligando o rádio e colocando uma música pop qualquer. - Pode falar eu sei que tem algo te incomodando. - conhecia o filho como a si mesmo, criou aquele garoto desde que ele estava nas fraldas que audácia achar que não sabia quando tinha algo de errado. - É por causa desse história de noivado? Olha se for eu posso tentar ir com mais calma e-

_ Claro que não pai. - Taehyun falou preocupado, adorava Jimin e não queria causar problemas ao casal de qualquer forma. - Eu gosto muito do tio Jimin e por mim 'tá tudo bem mesmo.

_ Então o que é? Fala comigo. - Jungkook quase implorou vendo o filho respirar fundo.

Gostava de ter tudo as claras com o garoto, nem sempre era fácil ele não tinha nenhuma experiência e mergulhou naquela de ser pai sozinho e desde que ele se tornou adolescente as coisas só ficaram mais difíceis. Tinha medo de falhar como pai, podia conviver com as falhas que arruinaram a carreira de atleta, podia dormir tranquilo a noite com as falhas na vida acadêmica e até mesmo suportaria uma falha na missão de treinar seu time mas falhar como pai? Não admitiria nunca.

Pedia conselhos a Taehyung, Jimin e Seokjin os quatro sempre dando suporte um ao outro mas fala sério, adolescência é covardia.

_ É que, sabe pai eu só não gosto muito do dia do esporte. Eu não odeio... - falou mas ao ver o pai o olhar com o cenho levantado suspirou em rendição. - Ok eu odeio, me desculpa.

_ Não precisa pedir desculpa por isso Taehy. - Jungkook falou sorrindo e aproveitando o sinal fechado para levar a mão até o cabelo negro do filho bagunçando arrancando uma risada baixa, era só isso graças aos deuses. - A gente pode ir no cinema o que acha?

_ Você nem gosta de cinema pai. - Taehyun falou encarando os próprios dedos. - Vai ver você adotou a criança errada. - arregalou os olhos quando sentiu o pai jogar o carro no acostamento e estacionar de uma vez assim que acabou de falar.

_ Nunca mais repete isso. - Jungkook falou firme encarando os olhos arregalados do outro. - Taehyun você é meu filho entendeu? Eu não adotei criança errada coisa nenhuma nunca mais fala uma coisa dessas.

_ Mas eu não gosto das coisas que você gosta e eu só te decepciono também. - não queria soar tão frágil mas não podia ajudar com isso, aquelas questões o atormentavam a tempo demais.

_ Você é meu filho não meu clone Taehyun, se você fosse fã da seleção francesa eu ainda ia te amar porque você é meu filho. - respirou fundo antes de continuar notando os olhos do filho marejados. - E você só me dá orgulho desculpa se te deixei pensar o contrário.

_ Obrigado. - Taehyun falou por fim se soltando do cinto para abraçar o pai que sorriu e fez um carinho nas costas do mais novo. - Que tal dia do Mario Kart? - perguntou ao se afastar enquanto Jungkook secava com os dedos as poucas lágrimas que escorreram pelo rosto do menor.

_ Parece bom para mim. - sorriram um para o outro. - Agora coloca o cinto que aqui não tem corrida.

_ Quem bateu o carro foi você. - falou vendo o pai fazer uma expressão surpresa.

_ Olha aqui eu não tive culpa 'tá bom? - Taehyun só riu do pai e isso foi o suficiente para Jungkook, detestava ver o seu garoto chorando. - Te amo filho.

_ Também te amo pai.

_ Mas não torce para a seleção francesa ok? Ou tiro sua mesada. - falou levantando o indicador como se fizesse uma ameaça que fez o outro gargalhar do pai.

_ Go Coreia! - gritou animado com o punho pra cima fazendo o mais velho rir e assentir.

_ Meu garoto, esse é o meu garoto.

___

_ Temos o nosso primeiro cliente! - Beomgyu entrou como um furacão na saleta que servia de sede para o grupo logo se juntando aos outros quatro que já esperavam. - Eu 'tô muito animado! - falou enquanto sacudia Taehyun que só revirou os olhos tentando se livrar das mãos do loiro.

_ Se continuar me sacudindo vamos ter um caso e um membro a menos. - falou ameaçador vendo o outro se afastar com as mãos para cima. - Desembucha.

_ Senhora Choi, dona da papelaria do centro. - Beomgyu falou se sentando junto dos outro. - Viúva a onze anos a procura de uma amiga para o crochê!

_ Quê? - os outro quatro perguntaram sem entender nada.

_ Mas não era um programa de namoro? - Kai perguntou com o cenho franzido.

_ Vai ver ela quer uma namorada? - Soobin perguntou vendo o outro negar.

_ Ela pediu bem claramente uma amiga que goste de crochê, gatos e... Pera aí. - puxou o bloquinho que tinha usado para anotar as informações e continuou agora lendo. - E que seja fã dos Seo Taiji and Boys. - terminou se virando para encarar os rostos perplexos.

_ Acho que... Bem, é uma cliente certo? - Yeonjun falou tentando animar os amigos. - Vamos achar uma amiga para a Senhora Choi!

_ Vamos... - falaram desanimados, poxa queriam juntar casais apaixonados não criar um clube de crochê.

Começaram a traçar o perfil da mulher e logo tinham um padrão do que procurar, era um desafio então estavam começando a ficar animados. Perderam a noção da hora e quando saíram o final da tarde já caía, levaram uma bronca do porteiro mas nada que já não estivessem acostumados.

Beomgyu, Taehyun e Kai moravam na mesma direção então logo se separaram dos mais velhos, Yeonjun rindo das implicâncias de Kai e Beomgyu enquanto Taehyun parecia nem ligar andando tranquilamente como se nada acontecesse.

_ Qualquer dia desses eles se empurram na frente de um carro. - Yeonjun falou cortando o silêncio que se fez entre ele e Soobin assim que os outros se afastaram, ele não seria nada incômodo, mas desde a proposta do mais velho eles pareciam um pouco desconfortáveis.

_ O Taehyun vai estar dirigindo. - Soobin falou com uma careta que fez o outro rir alto. - Acha que isso da senhora Choi vai dar certo?

_ Eu até aprendo a fazer crochê e a fazer a dança do martelo* se isso ajudar a gente a conseguir o dinheiro. Eu procurei o nome de alguns detetives particulares e eu encontrei um aqui perto, ele é especialista em encontrar maridos infiéis e coisas do tipo mas é o melhor que eu consegui.

_ Já é ótimo hyung! - deu um pulinho animado que fez o mais velho segurar o riso.

_ Ele se chama Jung Hoseok nós podemos encontrar com ele agora que a gente já tem um caso. - Soobin concordou e voltaram a andar em silêncio.

O mais novo viu um casal de namorados passar do outro lado da rua percebendo que Yeonjun também os acompanhava com os olhos. Não sabia muito bem como fazer aquilo então decidiu ir direto ao ponto, como dizia seu pai arrancar o band aid de uma vez.

_ Eu quero hyung.

_ Quer o que? - Yeonjun perguntou confuso vendo o outro o fitar com ansiedade enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

__ Quero aprender a beijar com você._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: a dança do martelo (the hammer dance) é parte da coreografia de uma das músicas (Come Back Home) dos Seo Taiji and Boys que é um boy group bem antigo de k-pop (o primeiro a estourar no estilo).
> 
> O que esses garotos vão aprontar hein? E quem mais aí queria umas aulinhas de beijo com o Yeonjun? KKKKKKKKKKKKK'.
> 
> A gente se vê em breve, xoxo.


	4. 03 - Yeonjun está em apuros

Soobin engoliu em seco e finalmente deu um passo em frente diminuindo o espaço entre ele e Yeonjun, ele ia mesmo fazer aquilo, ia aprender a beijar com seu melhor amigo. Era um bom plano certo? Mesmo suando um pouco as mãos e sentindo as pernas um pouco mais bambas que antes segurou na cintura de Yeonjun que retesou com o toque, as respirações aceleradas e as mãos trêmulas sem saber aonde segurar.

_E-espera! - Yeonjun falou alto quando sentiu a respiração do outro bater contra seu rosto já próximo o bastante dele para que ficasse difícil focar os olhos negros. - N-não é assim também, quer fazer isso aqui? - falou com a voz aguda pelo susto.

_ Ué? O que foi? - Soobin perguntou confuso se afastando um pouco. - Eu escovei os dentes. - falou checando o próprio bafo vendo o outro estalar a língua no céu da boca em falsa irritação.

_ Aigoo, não é isso é que... - _eu nunca beijei também!_ Gritava internamente sentindo o corpo ser tomado por desespero. Fala sério os deuses só podiam o odiar, ele nunca pensou que Soobin fosse topar por isso ofereceu. - Você não quer que ninguém veja né? - foi a melhor desculpa que conseguiu e quase gritou de alívio ao ver o outro concordar.

_ É verdade... Minha mãe pode implicar se alguém contar. - concluiu se afastando de vez do de cabelos azuis, envergonhado enquanto coçava a nuca. - Então como vai ser?

_ É... Lá em casa. - Yeonjun falou a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça mas acabou corando depois, já Soobin só concordava tranquilo achando a ideia ótima. - Amanhã depois da aula. É isso aí vamos beijar amanhã e tudo certo, então tchau. - começou a andar rápido na frente enquanto Soobin tentava o chamar.

_ Mas hyung eu também moro nesse sentido! - gritou mas o outro já virava a esquina da própria casa quase correndo.

Yeonjun fechou a porta de casa assim que entrou se encostando nela e respirando fundo sentindo o coração bater tão forte dentro do peito que pensou que fosse explodir. Ah droga, ele estava muito ferrado! Jogou a mochila no sofá e já estava pronto para se entregar ao desespero quando viu a bolsa de Taehyung também jogada ali. Ele tinha chegado do plantão.

Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus correndo na direção do quarto do mais velho, os pés calçados só por meias escorregando no chão de madeira. Taehyung estava jogado de qualquer jeito na cama, os cabelos ainda úmidos denunciando que ele tinha chegado a pouco tempo mas já completamente apagado em um pose esquisita que com certeza renderia dor nas costas. Yeonjun começou a sacudir o mais velho que grunhiu irritado e puxou o travesseiro que usava para jogar no mais novo.

_ Ya! - Yeonjun gritou assim que foi acertado pelo travesseiro. - Acorda! Taehyung acorda! - voltou a sacudir o outro desviando de um chute. - Aconteceu algo horrível! - falou dramático quase gritando.

_ Você se machucou? - Taehyung perguntou com a voz rouca pelo sono e só um dos olhos abertos observando o garoto de cabelos azuis. Yeonjun negou e ele voltou a se aconchegar na cama. - Então pode esperar oito horas.

_ Hyung! - se jogou na cama junto do mais velho puxando o último travesseiro da cama e jogando longe vendo Taehyung o encarar como se fosse mesmo mata-lo, sabia que o sono do mais velho era sagrado mas poxa era mesmo uma emergência! - Eu estou tão, tão ferrado.

_ Você pode ser preso por isso? - Taehyung desistiu de dormir afinal não é como se tivesse escolha. Viu o mais novo negar e suspirou aliviado. - Você pode morrer?

_ Posso! - falou puxando Taehyung para se sentar com ele na cama. - Hyung o Soobin disse que queria casar, aí eu falei que se ele queria casar precisava aprender a beijar antes e me ofereci pra ensinar. - falou tudo rápido vendo a expressão do outro ficar cada vez mais surpresa.

_ Espera. - fechou os olhos e levantou a mão pedindo por uma pausa. - Isso é algum tipo de sonho bizarro?

_ Não, Taehyung me escuta. - pegou o mais velho pelo ombro que arregalou os olhos tentando focar o rosto do filho. - Eu vou ter que beijar o Soobin.

_ Hum... Bom apetite? - riu quando o mais novo bufou irritado e coçou os olhos bocejando. - Filho qual o problema? Vocês são novos e tudo mais faz parte trocar uma saliva essas coisas.

_ Você é meu _pai_ não pode falar essas coisas! - falou sem nem notar e o coração do mais velho bateu violento dentro do peito, não iria pressionar Yeonjun mas sentiu mesmo que fosse chorar com aquilo. - Eu nunca beijei, esse é o problema.

_ Ah... - Taehyung falou depois de um tempo engolindo o choro, aquilo, aquela palavra nunca tinha saído da boca de Yeonjun antes mas não era hora de falar sobre isso. - E por que você falou que ia ensinar ele então?

_ Porque eu não achei que ele fosse falar "eu quero beijar você hyung". - fez uma voz irritante gesticulando com as mãos e fazendo um biquinho. - Eu pensei que fosse explodir de vergonha ali mesmo.

_ Bem, você vai ter que ser sincero com ele. - deu de ombros vendo o outro negar. - Vai fazer o que? Curso online de beijo? - riu alto escapando de um empurrão. - Ou só beija ele, aprende junto tem nada de outro mundo só segue o instinto.

_ E-eu tenho medo de fazer merda e ele não querer mais. - falou corando e desviando o olhar.

_ Você tem sentimentos por ele então. - Taehyung concluiu com cuidado e quando viu que o outro não ia negar continuou. - Você devia mesmo falar com ele Junnie, precisa ser sincero até porque vocês são amigos antes de serem... Aluno e professor. - dessa vez não escapou do mais novo e os dois rolaram rindo alto pela cama.

_ Taehyung foco! - Yeonjun falou puxando o mais velho que estava com mesmo muito sono. - Eu vou trazer ele aqui amanhã e eu vou beijar ele!

_ Ah não, ah merda. - Taehyung falou nervoso passando as mãos pelo rosto. - Eu ainda não 'tô pronto para a conversa da camisinha.

_ Ya, eu falei que nem beijei ainda, para com isso! Eu vou embora tchau. - falou se levantando vendo o mais velho ainda preocupado. - S-se der errado eu posso te ligar? - perguntou com receio mas logo se sentindo mais leve com o sorriso que recebeu.

_ Se der certo também, e se não der nada. Eu sou seu pai é para isso que eles fabricam a gente vem até escrito no manual de instruções, deve estar em algum lugar no armário. - Yeonjun riu e negou. - Sério que não precisa da conversa?

_ Boa noite Taehyung.

• • •

Taehyun entrou na sala e fez uma careta antes de se sentar em frente a Soobin, o mais velho parecia aéreo enquanto lia alguma coisa no celular com o cenho franzido. Era péssimo em dar conselhos mas como só ele fazia a turma de biologia avançada com ele seria sua missão.

_ É algo com o tio Jin? - perguntou de súbito vendo o outro dar um sobressalto e o encarar de olhos arregalados.

_ Hum? - perguntou bloqueando rápido o celular e colocando de lado vendo na mesa e viu Taehyun o olhar desconfiado. - N-não é nada.

_ Então tá. - deu de ombros e voltou a separar o materiais na mesa, já tinha feito sua parte certo? Espaço pessoal e coisa do tipo.

_ Taehy, você acha que beijar é fácil? - o mais novo o olhou com os olhos arregalados e o rosto vermelho em completo choque. - Na internet não tem muita coisa...

_ É claro que não idiota. - acabou falando alto chamando atenção de duas meninas que estavam sentadas ao lado. - Quer dizer... - pigarreou voltando a falar baixo. - Isso é uma coisa meio instintiva né? Você encosta a boca e faz o que tem que ser feito sei lá, por que você tá me perguntando isso? - falou rápido sentindo o rosto cada vez mais quente, o pai sempre queria entrar nesses assuntos e tentava dar conselhos mas ele sempre falava que não tinha tempo pra bobagens.

_ É que eu não quero fazer besteira. - puxou Taehyun pra sussurrar em seu ouvido. - Eu vou beijar o Yeon depois da aula.

_ Que?! - gritou e dessa vez escondeu o rosto entre as mãos ao ter todos os olhos sobre si. Voltou a olhar Soobin com o rosto vermelho. - A gente não ia no escritório do tal detetive? Agora vocês querem brincar de namorados?

_ A gente vai no detetive, vai ser depois disso né. - falou simples dando de ombros. - E o hyung só vai me ensinar como se faz.

_ Te ensinar? - Taehyun perguntou confuso vendo o outro concordar, não entendeu nada afinal tinha certeza de ter ouvido de Yeonjun que ele nunca tinha beijado ninguém. - E por que isso agora?

_ Não sei também, ele propôs e eu achei uma boa ideia. - falou com um bico confuso vendo o amigo rir baixinho.

_ Idiotas.- falou baixo sem acreditar em como os dois mais velhos conseguiam ser tão ingênuos.

_ O que? - não tinha ouvido o que o outro falou, mas antes que ele respondesse a porta da sala foi aberta.

_ Bom dia. - não era o antigo professor de biologia e todos ficaram aliviados o outro homem era péssimo além de ter uma atitude nada gentil com a classe, todos fizeram silêncio para que ele se apresentasse. - Meu nome é Jeong Seongi e sou o novo professor de vocês.

Logo cochichos preencheram a sala, o novo professor parecia jovem e o sorriso simpático logo causou boa impressão. O nome foi escrito no quadro negro e ele se virou com um sorriso encarando os rostos cheios de expectativa para conhecer o novo professor com que passariam o ano.

_ Não gostei desse cara. - Soobin falou chamando a atenção de Taehyun.

_ Por que? Eu achei ele legal. - o mais novo falou sem entender porque o outro tinha tido uma impressão ruim do novo professor. Era jovem sim mas tinha um boa postura ao que tudo indicava e estava lidando de forma tranquila com os comentários sobre sua boa aparência.

_ Quem é o representante de turma? - Seongi perguntou e logo Taehyun levantou a mão envergonhado, tinha aceitado ser o representante da turma de biologia mesmo que não gostasse muito de atenção. Sabia que se não assumisse o posto Soobin o faria e o amigo já estava sobrecarregado demais. - Qual seu nome? - o professor se aproximou e parou próximo do garoto, Soobin observava tudo com um olhar não muito gentil.

_ É Taehyun. - falou sentindo o rosto corar quando o homem sorriu gentil e estendeu a mão para o mais novo que retribuiu apertando de leve a mão do outro.

_ Vamos trabalhar juntos por uma aula legal certo?

_ S-sim senhor. - se curvou levemente e recebeu o mesmo seguido de um sorriso largo. O novo professor tinha um sorriso gentil e Taehyun se sentiu confortável.

_ Não gostei dele Taehy. - Soobin falou retirando o outro do transe. - Nem um pouco.

_ Você as vezes é muito neurótico hyung. - Taehyun completou dando de ombros. Soobin continuou encarando o moreno que ainda era só sorrisos com os alunos, reconhecia sorrisos falsos de longe e aquele era um dos piores que já tinha visto.

• • •

Kai fez uma careta assim que chegaram em frente ao prédio comercial aonde ficava o escritório do tal detetive, era feio e antigo, uma fachada nada bonita pintada de algo que um dia talvez tenha sido verde ou azul caindo aos pedaços. Em silêncio subiram os três andares de escada já que ninguém quis arriscar o elevador e logo estavam em frente a porta de madeira com apenas um retângulo de vidro com os escritos "Jung Hoseok, Investigações" impressos em um dourado deprimente.

_ Acho melhor vocês irem na frente eu espero aqui e-

_ Anda logo novato. - Beomgyu praticamente empurrou Kai na direção da porta que foi aberta fazendo um sininho ser tocado anunciando a chegada do grupo.

A sala de espera era pequena, abafada e tinha um cheiro desagradável de mofo, cinco cadeiras de plástico que não pareciam nada confortáveis dispostas em frente ao balcão onde uma secretária bonita, mas com cara de poucos amigos mascava seu chiclete como se aquilo fosse todo o seu propósito de vida. Soobin limpou a garganta e passou pelos os outros tomando a frente, foi até a mulher que o encarou com tédio.

_ O dentista é do outro lado docinho. - ela sorriu falso e voltou a mexer no computador como se estivesse muito ocupada, mas Taehyun cutucou Yeonjun para mostrar que ela jogava "Paciência" no aparelho.

_ Sinto pelo engano mas não vim ao dentista, eu marquei horário com o senhor Jung. - Soobin falou simpático sem se afetar pela indiferença da outra que agora o olhava um pouco desconfiada.

_ Ok, senta ali daqui a pouco ele aparece. - ela falou derrotada, afinal não era da sua conta o que aqueles cinco moleques queriam com Hoseok. O chefe só se metia em confusão mesmo não duvidava nada que tivesse mesmo um horário com eles. - Pode ler as revistas, mas são de uns cinco anos atrás.

_ Obrigada senhorita... - Soobin deixou a interrogação no ar e ela acabou sorrindo, ninguém nunca perguntava seu nome!

_ Nayeon, é Kim Nayeon. - ela falou agora sorrindo mais enquanto Soobin se curvava e saía para se sentar com os amigos.

_ Senhorita... - Taehyun e Kai imitaram o mais velho com a voz afetada enquanto o outro revirava os olhos.

_ Nyon, é Kim Nyon. - Beomgyu respondeu com a voz ainda mais afetada e dando uma risadinha falsa enquanto fingia estar envergonhado.

_ Vocês não tem um neurônio né? - Yeonjun falou rindo junto dos outros.

Já fazia dez minutos que esperavam, tinham chegado mais cedo, mas os cinco estavam ansiosos e foram para lá logo que o sinal da escola foi tocado, ocuparam todas as cadeiras da sala de espera do pequeno escritório do detetive, vez ou outra rindo de alguma coisa que viam nas revistas antigas e dos comentários bobos de Yeonjun. A secretária os encarava com tédio enquanto brincava com o chiclete do lado de fora da boca.

_ Essa mulher me dá arrepios eu vou sonhar de noite. - Beomgyu sussurrou para Yeonjun segurando em seu braço e fingindo se esconder o mais velho riu baixo e negou.

_ Boa tarde! - Hoseok apareceu sorridente na sala logo com o sorriso sumindo um pouco. - As pessoas se divorciam cada vez mais cedo, o amor está morto Naeyon!

_ Oh... Não, eu não estou me divorciando. - Soobin falou se levantando junto dos outros. - Eu vim pelo meu pai.

_ Interessante... Vem entra. - Hoseok apontou para a pequena sala onde trabalhava sendo seguido pelos cinco adolescentes.

A sala era um pouco menos claustrofóbica uma janela grande de grades deixava ar fresco entrar no lugar, só tinha duas cadeiras então Soobin e Taehyun se sentaram e antes que Hoseok pudesse oferecer algum banco improvisado Beomgyu se sentou no braço da cadeira de Taehyun e os outros dois ficaram parados atrás deles com um olhar sério. Hoseok segurou para não rir da pose dos adolescentes agindo como pequenos adultos.

_ Então, quem está se separando? - perguntou vendo os cinco negarem.

_ Ninguém senhor Jung, sabemos que você trabalha mais com esse tipo de serviço mas estamos precisando de ajuda em um investigação mais séria. - Soobin falou e Hoseok franziu o cenho. - Mais complicada.

_ Hum... Que cheirinho de encrenca. - falou com um sorriso ladino que deixou os outros tensos. - Adoro.

_ Você vai ouvir a gente? - Taehyun perguntou um pouco surpreso vendo o outro assentir óbvio abanando a mão para que continuassem, tinha certeza que iam ser chutados dali então aquilo era inesperado.

_ Soube do assassinato da professora de história do Elliteu senhorita Lee? - Yeonjun quem falou e recebeu um olhar interessado do outro.

_ Eu não sabia que produziam cinema aqui em nossa humilde cidade. - Hoseok falou vendo os garotos surpresos. - Aquele foi o melhor cenário cinematográfico que eu já vi na vida e olha que eu já vi muita coisa garotos.

_ Sim! - Kai falou sorrindo e Hoseok riu junto da animação do outro. - Achamos que o prefeito pode ser nosso "diretor" e se você pensa mesmo assim sabe que Kim Seokjin não matou aquela mulher.

_ Meu pai nunca teve qualquer aproximação com a senhorita Lee fora da escola em reuniões e coisas do tipo senhor Jung. - Soobin falou sentindo uma esperança crescer no peito. - Ele vai ser julgado em breve precisamos tirar ele de lá o mais rápido possível.

_ Sabem que não recebo bala de goma como pagamento? Nem gibi, cartinhas ou moedas digitais de jogos online? - Soobin riu e assentiu. - Se estamos esclarecidos quanto a isso então vamos meninos é hora de brincar de polícia e ladrão.

_ Qual nós somos? - Beomgyu perguntou animado.

_ Os que desconfiam de todo mundo criança. Os causadores de problema. - sorriu vendo os garotos batendo as mãos em comemoração.

• • •

_ Cheguei! - Beomgyu gritou assim que entrou em casa logo sendo atacado por Taehyun, o cachorro. - Taehy! - pegou o poodle marrom nos braços rodopiando com ele no ar enquanto recebia lambidas no rosto. - Você é tão melhor que o Taehy humano, mil vezes melhor. - beijou o cachorro ouvindo o pai rir. - Oi papai.

_ Oi Gyu, você devia parar de implicar tanto com o Taehy-ssi. - Jimin falou pegando a mochila que o outro tinha largado de qualquer jeito no chão e colocando no sofá. - Fiz almoço.

_ Mesmo? - Beomgyu perguntou desconfiado vendo o outro assentir. - Você bateu na minha bicicleta de novo não foi? Appa eu disse pra olhar antes de dar ré! - choramingou deixando o cachorro no chão que saiu em disparada correndo animado como o bom filhote que era. - Ela sobreviveu? - perguntou fingindo secar lágrimas enquanto Jimin jogava a cabeça para trás rindo alto.

_ Sua bicicleta está bem garoto para de drama, eu não fiz nada só quis cozinhar para o meu filho querido. - falou passando um braço pelo ombro do outro que ainda o encarava desconfiado mas logo que ouviu sobre a barriga de porco esqueceu e saiu animado em direção a sala de jantar.

Beomgyu contou sobre seu dia omitindo a visita ao escritório do detetive, logo serviram porções generosas de lámem e barriga de porco grelhada e começaram a comer em silêncio, Beomgyu sentia o pai o observando como se tomasse coragem para falar alguma coisa.

_ Gyu... - Jimin suspirou antes de falar vendo o filho o encarar com curiosidade. - Sua mãe ligou.

_ Ué mas nem é verão. - falou confuso colocando mais comida na boca. - Ela esqueceu meu aniversário de novo? - perguntou de boca cheia vendo o pai negar.

_ Ela não avisou porque direito, mas ela chega na semana que vem para passar uns dias com a gente. - Jimin falou vendo o filho revirar os olhos e negar.

_ Que tipo de punição é essa? - não queria ver a mãe, sinceramente isso só ia dar dor de cabeça.

_ Beomgyu! - Jimin repreendeu vendo o outro o olhar com tédio.

_ O que foi? Vai falar que você quer ver ela? - perguntou com o cenho erguido vendo o pai suspirar.

_ Ela é minha ex namorada ninguém quer ver ex, mas ela não é sua ex mãe e você tem que respeitar ela. Não gosto de pensar que vocês são tão estranhos um para o outro. - Jimin assumiu a responsabilidade sobre o filho assim que ele nasceu, abandonou a carreira como idol e deixou que a ex namorada continuasse com seu sonho de estar sob os holofotes. Quando Beomgyu era só um bebê agitado não precisava se preocupar com a relação que ele tinha com a mãe, mas seu garoto já era quase um homem e aquela situação simplesmente não parecia certa.

_ Aham, eu vou sorrir pode ficar tranquilo. - falou mostrando o sorriso falso enquanto Jimin revirava os olhos. - E ela sabe de você e o tio Jungoo?

_ Não. - respirou fundo vendo os olhos do filho sobre ele.

_ Nossa agora eu estou animado para ver a mamãe! - falou rindo e bebericando o suco de laranja. - Eu vou gravar a cara dela quando você falar e pronto vou ficar famoso. Posso até ver o título "mulher explode após descobrir que o ex tem um namorado". - sinalizou com as mãos como se fosse um outdoor.

_ Isso ri da desgraça do seu próprio pai, peste. - resmungou rindo junto do outro em seguida.

_ Ela vai pirar! - falou animado limpando a boca com um guardanapo. - Eu posso até ver a cara dela ficando cada vez mais vermelha e os olhos abrindo bem grandes como se fossem pular para fora do rosto, igual aquela vez que eu derramei ketchup no vestido da Gucci. - Jimin tapou os olhos e negou se lembrando do episódio, o filho estava de férias em Suwon com a mãe e decidiu pintar todos os vestidos da mulher com ketchup. Beomgyu era uma criança educada... menos quando estava com a mãe é claro. - E ela vai gritar um "não" bem longo, sério é impressionante a extensão vocal daquela mulher ela mereceu demais aquele prêmio no MAMA.

_ Beomgyu é sério agora. - Jimin suspirou vendo o outro voltar a comer como se nada estivesse acontecendo, como ele podia estar tão calmo? - Sua mãe pareceu bem... Desesperada? Não sei o que está acontecendo então pega leve?

_ Acha que ela pode estar mau? - nem levantou o olhar mas Jimin notou o tom de preocupação. - Ela fica se alimentando como um coelho isso não deve ser bom.

_ Eu não sei querido mas aposto que ela vai ficar feliz de te ver preocupado com ela. - sorriu da careta que recebeu mas Beomgyu só deu de ombros não retrucando.

_ Mas ela não vai dormir na minha cama. - completou por fim vendo o pai aceitar.

_ Nem com a minha, sofá é bom certo? - riram e concordaram. - Um sofá de luxo para nossa estrela.

• • •

_ É só um beijo, só um beijo. - Yeonjun repetia para si mesmo em frente ao espelho do banheiro, Soobin estava no sofá fingindo assistir a Ricky e Morty. Tinham ido juntos para a casa do mais velho e ficaram fingindo que não sabiam porque estavam ali por quase uma hora até que se olharam por um tempo e Yeonjun saiu correndo pro banheiro. - O instinto siga o instinto, eu me sinto um cachorro falando isso. - choramingou e pegou o celular.

 **Filhote :** Taehyung eu vou beijar ele.

 **Casa :** Eles crescem tão rápido 😭. Boa sorte filhote vai dar tudo certo, qualquer coisa pode ligar e eu vou correndo fighting!

Suspirou e guardou o aparelho voltando a se encarar no espelho, pegou o gloss labial de morango e passou antes de sair sentindo como se pudesse desaparecer de tanto nervoso o coração batia rápido no peito como se até mesmo ele quisesse fugir. Os dois adolescentes se olharam e sorriram, eram melhores amigos, confiavam mais do que tudo um no outro. O medo ainda estava ali é claro, era algo novo e novidades eram sempre assustadoras, mas sabiam que se estivessem juntos daria tudo certo.

Yeonjun se sentou ao lado de Soobin e eles se olharam por um tempo em silêncio, e encontraram nos olhares a confiança que sempre estava ali.

_ Eu nunca beijei ninguém também. - Yeonjun falou por fim sentindo um peso enorme sair de suas costas, eram amigos precisam ser sinceros em tudo certo?

_ E porque você falou aquilo? - o tom de voz era só confuso e aquilo deu coragem do mais velho continuar.

_ Porque eu acho que queria que fosse com você mas não sabia como falar. - sentia como se fosse explodir de vergonha mas não podia mentir para Soobin nunca.

_ Queria que fosse comigo? - Soobin viu o outro concordar e sorriu. - Eu também quero que seja você hyung.

_ Hum? - olhou o outro com os olhos arregalados e sentiu a mão ser segurada com delicadeza.

_ Quero que seja você também, se você quiser é claro. - os dois estavam vermelhos como tomates, as mãos soando frio apertadas uma a outra.

_ Eu quero. - assentiram e se aproximaram devagar até terem as testas coladas, os olhos fixos e um sorriso cúmplice nos lábios. - E se não for bom?

_ Aí a gente beija até acertar. - riu ao receber um tapa fraco no ombro e ver o outro sorrir envergonhado. - Vamos? - perguntou recebendo uma afirmativa. - Então no três.

_ Um. - Yeonjun segurou o rosto do outro que fechou os olhos.

_ Dois. - Soobin colocou a mão que não segurava a do mais velho em sua cintura e agora estavam perto o suficiente para sentir o cheiro de morango que vinha dos lábios do outro.

_ Três. - falaram juntos antes de colar os lábios e deixar uma respiração longa escapar, a textura macia dos lábios era algo novo a forma como as respirações batiam em seus rostos fazia a pele ter arrepios gostosos. Pressionaram mais os lábios e as mãos se apertaram mais forte como se impedissem de derreter.

Ficaram daquele jeito por um tempo apenas sentindo o calor um do outro e a sensação recém descoberta de estar tão próximo um do outro de forma tão intima, depois de um tempo os lábios se entre abriram e as línguas se encontraram de forma desajeitada, se afastaram com as respirações pesadas perguntando em silêncio o que fazer a seguir.

_ Deixa eu guiar. - Yeonjun falou vendo o outro concordar.

Fecharam os olhos e se beijaram mais uma vez, dessa vez com Yeonjun segurando com delicadeza a nuca do mais novo o guiando para que aprofundassem o beijo soltando grunhidos vez ou outra. Era lento para não ser desajeitado mas não fazia ser ruim ou estranho, Soobin fazia um carinho na cintura do outro sentindo as línguas se acariciando como se fossem donos do tempo. Era estranho como cada toque parecia familiar, _certo._

Repetiram várias vezes testando todos os encaixes parando vez ou outra para rir dos estalos que produziam e da forma como todos os jeitos pareciam funcionar, depois ficaram abraçados vendo qualquer coisa que estivesse passando na televisão inventando desculpas vez ou outra para se beijarem outra vez como uma brincadeira nova, um novo jogo em que não viam onde poderiam perder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora morre após boiolagem extrema de personagens entenda:  
> Me deixem saber o que vocês estão achando da fic <3  
> Até a próxima XOXO


	5. 04 - a mamãe está na cidade

Quando acordou levou um tempo para assimilar o que sua mente despejou sobre si antes mesmo que abrisse os olhos, a textura macia e quente dos lábios de Yeonjun contra os seus, a forma como se fundiram na umidade da boca um do outro e como os sons adoráveis que o mais velho produzia o causava coisas demais. Tinham se beijado mesmo... E agora?

Não tinham falado muito depois que começaram a se beijar, só paravam para respirar e ficavam em silêncio porque não havia necessidade de palavras. Soobin aprendeu que beijos podiam ser quase conversas e os dois disseram muitas coisas em silêncio naquela tarde, mesmo que nenhum dos dois entendesse bem o que tudo aquilo podia significar. Era um pouco assustador confessava, mas ainda assim o deixava animado como se tivesse descoberto sua própria estrela, uma que nenhum astrônomo tinha sido capaz de encontrar antes em uma galáxia próxima, extremamente próxima.

Era engraçado se parasse para pensar por um momento, porque Yeonjun era para ele literalmente a personificação de "bem debaixo do seu nariz". Queria entender melhor o que estava sentindo naquele momento para que pudesse estar menos confuso, ele simplesmente não fazia ideia do que fazer com todas aquelas novas sensações que o preenchia sempre que pensava em Yeonjun, não como seu melhor amigo e companheiro de Overwatch, mas o garoto que ele beijou, e queria beijar de novo, várias vezes, podiam beijar para sempre?

Finalmente se levantou quando o segundo despertador interrompeu seus pensamentos com uma música alta da Bebe Rexha que ele acabou cantando junto com uma dancinha sonolenta jogando as cobertas para longe, cantarolou e dançou enquanto dobrava os lençóis e ajeitava a cama. Assim que teve certeza de estar tudo em perfeita ordem ele foi direto para a pequena mesa de estudos pegando um post-it vermelho e uma caneta preta para escrever um bilhete para o pai.

_"Papai eu beijei! É estranho te contar isso? Foi o Yeonjun-hyung meu primeiro beijo, mas por favor não pira, o tio Taehyung sabe e não pirou! Foi bom e quero beijar ele de novo, vou pedir hoje. Estou com saudades, a comida aí é boa? A gente vai se ver em breve então por favor aguente firme. Eu te amo muito, você está em meus pensamentos. Soobin."_

Sorriu dobrando e guardando o bilhete no bolso, entregaria para Taehyung depois e podia usar isso como desculpa para ver Yeonjun depois da escola né? Foi para o banheiro tomar banho e fazer as higienes matinais, estava especialmente frio naquele dia então vestiu em cima do suéter do uniforme a jaqueta de moletom do Batman que tinha ganhado no natal. Ajeitou o cabelo de qualquer jeito e percebeu que precisava cortar.

Acabou de colocar os materiais na mochila e decidiu colocar um doce em um dos bolsos para entregar Beomgyu, a mãe do amigo chegaria naquela noite e ele sabia que por mais que ele fingisse não ligar para isso estava nervoso. Desceu as escadas já pronto para a escola e viu a mãe servindo o café em silêncio na ilha da cozinha.

_ Fiz mingau de aveia, lá fora está frio. - a voz da mãe era indiferente e Soobin odiava como ela não o olhava nos olhos para falar, seu pai sempre o abraçava e perguntava como tinha sido a noite de sono mas desde a prisão dele a mulher se tornou ainda mais distante do filho. - Chegou tarde ontem estava na casa do filho da _enfermeira?_ \- a repulsa no tom de voz e a forma que o feminino era usado como forma de ofensa só pela orientação sexual de Taehyung fez Soobin respirar fundo sentindo a animação se esvair um pouco.

_ O tio Taehyung não estava em casa mas eu fui lá sim, eu e Yeonjun... - ela o olhou e então Soobin encarou a tigela de mingau brincando com os flocos amolecidos do cereal. - Estávamos estudando para as provas.

_ Já decidiu o que vai prestar no vestibular? - viu o garoto negar enquanto comia e rolou os olhos. - Vai acabar como seu pai.

_ Não fala assim do papai por favor. - pediu baixinho sem conseguir olhar para ela.

_ Que seja, venha direto para casa depois da escola não quero você na casa daquelas pessoas. - se levantou e deixou a própria tigela sobre a pia da cozinha. - Tchau filho. - falou dando um aperto rápido em seu ombro antes de sair e pegar a bolsa e ele ouviu a porta ser batida com certa força logo em seguida.

Soobin comeu mais algumas colheres do mingau que estava insosso e sem açúcar, desistiu de comer aquilo e decidiu comprar pão no caminho para a escola e dividir com Kai mesmo que agora já não tivesse fome alguma.

• • •

Kai saiu da aula de história e procurou um lugar mais vazio para comer, não gostava de ficar no meio de muitas pessoas enquanto comia porque sempre olhavam torto para sua comida. Ele tinha sido bem acolhido pela maioria mas ainda havia alguma estranheza geral quanto a sua nacionalidade e cultura, ignorava os comentários a maior parte do tempo mas ainda assim era incomodo. Como os amigos todos estavam em turmas diferentes das suas acabava ficando sozinho nos intervalos.

Viu uma árvore com boa sombra e estava a caminho de lá quando viu Yuna sentada em um banco não muito distante dali, comia uma espécie de sanduíche e balançava os pés um pouco acima da grama curta do espaço de convivência. Nunca via ninguém por ali e isso o deixou curioso, Yuna sempre o olhava feio quando cruzava no corredor só para resmungar um "oi" quando já estava quase distante o suficiente para não escutar. Beomgyu falava que ela o detestava, mas Kai achava fofo.

_ Se você sentar aqui eu vou vazar. - ela falou assim que notou ele se aproximando do banco onde estava, ele parou de andar e ela levantou o olhar para ele. - Você parece um animalzinho perdido querendo me seguir até o portão de casa.

_ Não gosta de animaizinhos? Que tipo de monstro é você Shin Yuna? - perguntou risonho vendo ela rolar os olhos e voltar a comer o sanduíche. - Vou me sentar aqui. - falou apontando para o chão vendo ela o olhar e estalar a língua no céu da boca de forma impaciente.

_ Choveu de madrugada vai sujar seu uniforme. - resmungou vendo ele a olhar como se perguntasse o que ela queria afinal. - Pode se sentar aqui mas senta lá, bem na beirada.

_ Sim capitã. - debochou se sentando no banco de cimento no outro extremo. - Quer? -estendeu a pequena vasilha onde trazia seu almoço e ela se curvou um pouco para ver o que era.

_ O que é isso? - fez um bico curioso e Kai quis apertar ela de tão fofa.

_ É _musubi_ , presunto grelhado, arroz e algas nori. Quer? - disse vendo ela lamber os lábios e desviar o olhar logo negando. - Mesmo? É muito bom, e minha mãe coloca um molho especial que é segredo de família.

_ Por que é especial? - ela corou violentamente quando o estômago roncou alto ao sentir o cheiro bom que vinha da comida do outro. - Só estou fazendo digestão. - mentiu limpando os dedos dos farelos de pão.

_ Claro, claro. - ele falou colocando uma porção de comida na boca percebendo que ela o observava. - É especial porque é feito com amor, por isso o molho é especial. - tirou a tampa que usava como apoio para a vasilha e limpou seu interior com um guardanapo antes de colocar uma porção generosa dos ingredientes do prato entregando para ela que negou. - Pode comer, se for ruim pode me devolver não tenho nojo. Eu limpei. - insistiu e ela sorriu pequeno balbuciando um "obrigado" pegando o prato.

_ Olha lá. - os dois olharam na direção de duas garotas que passavam rindo e apontando. - Ela já achou o próximo alvo para dar o bote. - as duas garotas que Kai não conhecia saíram rindo e olhando vez ou outra pra trás onde Yuna estava sentada.

_ Mas que merda foi aquilo? - o garoto perguntou confuso e quando olhou para o lado a comida estava sobre o banco e Yuna já estava longe correndo em direção ao ginásio. Ele largou tudo ali do jeito que estava e foi atrás sem entender nada, mas cheio de preocupação.

O lugar estava vazio já que era intervalo e no primeiro momento ele não conseguiu ver nem sinal da garota, até ver um tênis cor de rosa saindo por debaixo das arquibancadas. Ele suspirou e se esgueirou até ali logo viu ela abraçando as próprias pernas com o rosto escondido entre os joelhos. Kai manteve uma certa distância querendo dar a ela espaço caso precisasse dele, ele percebeu que independente de onde estava no globo as pessoas ainda eram maldosas da mesma forma.

_ Não precisa me falar porque elas estavam apontando e rindo de você, não se precisa de muito para ser babaca quando quer. - ele começou sem olhar para ela já que Yuna parecia extremamente envergonhada. - Mas não abaixe a cabeça para esses corvos ou eles só vão continuar vindo.

_ Você não sabe de nada. - ela falou abafado por ainda estar na mesma posição e ele grunhiu em confirmação.

_ Eu não sei mesmo, mas sei de mim. - finalmente ela olhou para ele mas Kai manteve o olhar distante e Yuna ficou agradecida por aquilo, odiava quando viam ela chorar. - Eu gosto de bichinhos de pelúcia sabia?

_ Bichinhos... Que? - ele riu e assentiu brincando com a barra do suéter azul escuro do uniforme.

_ Bichinhos de pelúcia esses macios que são bons de abraçar, eu adoro eles. - continuou enfiando as mãos no bolso. - Mas eu sempre gostei mesmo quando era um garoto de levar eles para todo lado comigo e isso não era digamos comum, não para um garoto.

_ Tiraram sarro de você. - ela concluiu vendo ele afirmar com um aceno.

_ Me chamaram de bicha, viadinho e afins mas eu nunca liguei. Sexualidade não é vergonha ou piada, então isso nunca importou para mim entende? - ele olhou para ela que secou o rosto e assentiu. - Mas aí eles ficaram mais extremos, eles não gostam de ser ignorados sabe como é. Então eles começaram a jogar minhas pelúcias no lixo, depois a me jogar no lixo. - riu sem humor e negou. - Eles sempre me jogavam na caçamba no final da aula e eu falava para os meus pais que era uma nova brincadeira porque tinha medo de piorar. Cortaram meu cabelo, jogaram meus livros na piscinas... - respirou fundo e engoliu em seco com as lembranças. - Eu não fiz nada entende? Eu literalmente não fiz nada para que me tratassem daquele jeito.

_ O que você fez? - ela agora estava sentada em posição de índio ignorando que o uniforme ficaria imundo, as mãos apertadas em punho porque a ideia de ver Kai triste era inconcebível. Ele era sempre tão alegre e radiante, ela odiou quem fez aquilo com ele.

_ Não fiz nada. - deu de ombros e fez uma careta. - Nós viemos para cá e eu achei que seria diferente, e por isso eu estou tão bravo agora que eu tenho mesmo que me controlar para não falar palavrão. - ela riu dele enquanto ele fingia tremer de raiva. - Sério meus pais levam isso de palavrão ao pé da letra, uma vez eu fiquei duas semanas sem sobremesa por um palavrão de nada. - Kai falou dramático colocando a mão sobre o peito e gostou da risada que recebeu, gostava de ser o motivo delas. - Eu não quero que as coisas fiquem piores para você Yuna, nem sempre se pode fugir.

_ Eu não fiz nada. - ela falou triste abaixando a cabeça com um bico nos lábios, Kai se sentou ao seu lado e ficou ali esperando que ela estivesse pronta para falar. - Jongho um garoto mais velho da lanchonete me chamou para sair, eu fiquei feliz porque ninguém nunca tinha me chamado pra sair, e isso é legal sabe? - ele assentiu e viu ela suspirar. - Ele foi muito legal comigo, nós saímos para comer e ele até me pagou um milkshake e eu adoro milkshake. Ele pediu para me beijar quando chegamos em casa e eu não quis, eu nunca beijei ninguém só não queria que fosse ali, com ele... - ela mordiscou a ponta do polegar desviando o olhar para os pés. - Então ele me beijou no rosto, nada demais só isso.

_ Mas ele disse que foi mais que isso não é? - Kai perguntou e viu ela negar várias vezes.

_ Não, mas os amigos dele sim. - ela bufou irritada antes de continuar. - Então começaram a me chamar de fácil de...

_ Não precisa continuar. - ele levou uma mão até o ombro dela fazendo um carinho discreto vendo que a voz começava a embargar. - Olha, mesmo que você tivesse feito mais que isso estaria tudo bem, não é nada demais desde que fosse com consentimento. - ele sorriu quando recebeu o olhar dela. - Mas não é legal quando contam mentiras sobre você. - Yuna concordou e sorriu para ele. - Quer enfrentar eles?

_ Como eu faço isso?

_ Vamos fazer isso ser divertido. - levantou a mão para um toque e os dois bateram as palmas. - Confia em mim?

_ Confio.

• • •

_ Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? - Jungkook perguntou vendo Jimin preparar a mesa de jantar como se sua vida dependesse disso, andando de forma frenética de um lado para o outro com um pano de prato no ombro. - Você pode conversar com ela antes, você sabe que não precisamos provar nada para ninguém.

_ Eu sei meu amor. - deixou um guardanapo dobrado em forma triangular ao lado de um dos pratos e foi para frente de Jungkook segurando sua mão. - Eu não sei quanto tempo ela vai ficar, nem porque ela veio. - suspirou recebendo um carinho no rosto. - Mas não quero me esconder como um adolescente, nós dois nos amamos e ela não tem direito de questionar nada.

_ E o Gyu? - Jungkook perguntou olhando de relance para o sofá onde Beomgyu e Taehyun estavam sentados, o mais velho deles estranhamente calado com Taehyun - o cachorro - no colo enquanto o filho ensinava alguma questão de matemática de forma paciente.

_ Ele está quieto. - Jimin também olhou os garotos preocupado.

E ele estava de fato quieto, Beomgyu estava sentado no sofá desde que desceu do banho, Taehyun explicava para ele a matéria mas sabia que não tinha a atenção do amigo. Era estranho ver ele tão aéreo e calado porque a presença de Beomgyu podia mesmo ser considerada um evento, a voz alta e animada, a risada escandalosa... Ver ele daquele jeito era mesmo estranho. Taehyun queria ser melhor em lidar com os sentimentos assim poderia ajudar o amigo. Se sentiu um pouco inútil porque não entendia nem um pouco como ele estava se sentindo naquele momento, nunca teve uma mãe sempre foi ele e Jungkook e nem mesmo sentiu falta de uma. Jungkook sempre recebia com um sorriso enormes os cartões de dia das mães e chorava como uma criança nas apresentações da escola gritando alto no meio das mães ali presentes "esse é o meu garoto".

Mas era diferente porque Beomgyu tinha uma mãe, ao menos tecnicamente. Ele via ela mais como alguém com ele tinha que conviver do que uma mãe de fato, nem mesmo saberia dizer se a chamava sempre assim, mas ele sentia falta. Não que Jimin não fosse um pai maravilhoso, ele com certeza era e nunca sentiu como se não fosse amado o suficiente mas aquela dúvida de se a mãe pensava nele ou se só queria cumprir seu dever viajando com ele nas férias como uma tarefa a ser comprida o machucava um pouco. Ela mal dava atenção a ele no período em que os dois passavam juntos, eles saiam para jantares em casa de umas pessoas que ele não fazia a mínima ideia de quem eram mas sempre pegava autógrafos para Yeonjun que era o maior dorameiro da história e conhecia todos os astros.

Beomgyu não queria conhecer pessoas famosas que apareciam na TV, queria conhecer sua mãe. 

_ Está feliz porque ela está vindo? - Taehyun perguntou não aguentando mais o silêncio do outro. - Ou triste?

_ Acho que os dois. - falou baixo sem encarar o mais novo. - É como se nevasse no verão, é estranho e ruim porque não dá pra ir na piscina quando neva, mas é refrescante e... - fez um careta confusa com o próprio pensamento e Taehyun riu baixinho. - Minha metáfora não deu certo mas você entendeu.

_ Entendi, entendi. - Taehyun falou deixando o caderno de lado e puxando as pernas para se sentar em posição de índio sendo seguido por Beomgyu. - Vai ver isso é uma oportunidade de vocês se conhecerem melhor. - tentou vendo o outro suspirar. - Tenta não pensar tanto nisso, vai dar tudo certo. - pegou de leve na mão de Beomgyu soltando rápido logo em seguida.

Beomgyu chegou a abrir a boca para responder mas ouviram uma buzina e todos olharam na direção da porta, não demorou nada até que a campainha fosse tocada. Os quatro olharam para a entrada e ficaram parados por um momento, Jimin selou os lábios rapidamente aos de Jungkook ouvindo um incentivo antes de deixar o pano de prato sobre a bancada, Beomgyu e Taehyun se levantaram em um salto e foram para perto de Jungkook um pouco atrás dele como se o mais velho fosse um escudo.

Jimin foi até a porta e deu um pulinho no lugar quando a campainha tocou de novo, suspirou audível e finalmente levou a mãos até a maçaneta abrindo a porta devagar. Beomgyu puxou a mão de Taehyun segurando firme sem olhar para o amigo, estava nervoso.

_ Jimin! - ela falou animada assim que teve o vislumbre do ex apontando em seguida para um canto no hall de entrada para que o motorista deixasse as malas - enormes por sinal - por ali mesmo. - Olha só para você todo bonitão.

_ Você também está ótima Jeongyeon. - ela sorriu adorável e segurou no ombro dele dando um beijinho em cada lado do rosto sem encostar de fato. Era uma cena desagradável de se ver, nenhum dos dois parecia muito bem o que fazer e a falsa cordialidade era tão plastificada que fez Taehyun se questionar se a mãe do amigo era mesmo uma atriz.

Beomgyu soltou a mão do mais novo e ajeitou a roupa quando os sapatos de salto de Jeongyeon começaram a tilintar contra o chão de azulejos vindo em direção a eles. Ela tinha cortado o cabelo, foi a primeira coisa que o garoto notou e também percebeu que ela estava com a mesma aparência então descartou que estivesse doente. Ela sorria da mesma forma que ela fazia quando um fotógrafo se colocava na frente dos dois quando caminhavam pelas ruas de Seoul ou qualquer outro lugar esnobe que ela o levasse, não era um sorriso doce de mãe para filho mas só... Um bom sorriso cordial.

_ Oh! - ela parou se trajeto colocando as duas mãos sobre a boca e Beomgyu franziu o cenho de olhos arregalados. - Céus você está tão bonito meu menino. - ela falou exagerada acelerando o passo para o abraçar de forma tão apertada o garoto que podia facilmente ser um golpe de alto defesa ou coisa do tipo. - Se eu soubesse que tinha pintado os cabelos tinha ficado loira para combinar, teria sido legal não é? - ela falou animada e Beomgyu negou com um aceno.

_ É... - Jimin falou interrompendo o filho antes que ele falasse o que realmente pensava da sugestão. - Jeongyeon esse é Taehyun amigo de Beomgyu. - ele falou apontando para o garoto que sorriu e se curvou em respeito. - Ele é filho de Jungkook... E Jungkook ele é... - Jimin pigarreou e endireitou a postura. - Jungkook é meu namorado.

Ela riu. Riu alto e jogou o cabelo para trás como se ouvisse uma boa piada, riu bem alto até perceber que era verdade. O rosto foi se enchendo de compreensão e o sorriso foi sumindo aos poucos até a boca ficar em forma oval como se falasse um "Oh" sem som, os olhos se arregalando e uma mão sobre o peito em choque. Ela tentou sorrir mas acabou se parecendo mais com uma careta do que um sorriso de fato.

_ Droga, esqueci a câmera. - Beomgyu falou rindo baixinho e tateando os bolsos recebendo um olhar feio do pai que suava frio em nervosismo.

_ É um prazer conhecê-la Jeongyeon-ssi. - Jungkook cortou o clima estranho se curvando para a mulher que pareceu acordar e retribuiu agora o olhando de cima a baixo. - Espero que sua estadia seja confortável em nossa cidade.

_ O-obrigada. - ela falou sorrindo pequeno ainda olhando para Jungkook com um olhar confuso. Namorado?

_ Lembra da neve no verão? - Beomgyu perguntou vendo Taehyun assentir. - Definitivamente é divertido.

_ Você não vale nada. - o amigo negou e sorriu um pouco aliviado de ver Beomgyu mais "normal".

_ Vamos comer! - Beomgyu falou puxando Taehyun para a mesa sendo seguido com o olhar pelos mais velhos que não sabiam muito bem o que fazer. - Quanto tempo não temos uma refeição em família não é mesmo? - sorriu adorável ignorando o olhar do pai que dizia sem palavras que ele estava encrencado.

• • •

Taehyung entrou na pequena saleta onde faria a triagem de pacientes da emergência calculando cada passo insone para não tropeçar nos próprios pés, estava no final do plantão de doze horas, um dos mais leves. Estava exausto e mal conseguia se manter de pé por causa do sono mas vez ou outra se via sorrindo como um bobo, Yeonjun não o deixou dormir direito porque toda hora o acordava para perguntar alguma coisa sobre beijos só para ficar vermelho como um tomate com as respostas mais simples.

Mas tudo bem, tinha recebido uma mensagem do garoto dizendo que tinha dado tudo certo e mesmo que Taehyung agora tivesse mesmo que pensar sobre como tocar em certos assuntos que definitivamente não queria tão cedo ele estava feliz pelo filho. Yeonjun merecia ser um adolescente "normal" sem todo aquele drama que viveu na infância e no início da pré adolescência. Taehyung nunca se viu sendo pai, e sendo um homem gay vivendo em um país extremamente preconceituoso nem mesmo cogitava a ideia de constituir a própria família.

Cresceu em uma família grande e bagunçada, descobriu depois de anos sendo criado pela avó que a mãe morava praticamente do lado e tinha uma outra família. Apesar de ter sido como se seu chão sumisse ele gostou de ter Yoongi como seu meio irmão e acabaram se tornando bem próximos com os anos, conseguiu até mesmo manter uma relação aceitável com a mãe e o padrasto. Isso até a adoção de Yeonjun, a mãe não aceitou bem e brigaram feio. Mas Taehyung não se arrependeu nem mesmo um dia, nem nos piores deles sentiu arrependimento.

Assim que viu aquele olhar assustado que pedia por ajuda em silêncio Taehyung prometeu para si mesmo que não deixaria nunca mais que Yeonjun fosse ferido por ninguém, e ele que nunca pensou em ser pai entendeu o que era paternidade com aquele garoto teimoso de olhos felinos. Não foi fácil e não estava sendo ainda, por não ter tido a imagem paterna ele por vezes se perguntava se estava fazendo aquilo certo mas tentava seu melhor porque amava aquele garoto como a si mesmo.

Era engraçado ver Yeonjun apaixonado pelo melhor amigo porque aquilo o causava uma nostalgia estranha, quantos anos lidou com a paixão adolescente por Seokjin? Riu sozinho com as lembranças, e deixou o sorriso morrer aos poucos. Estava preocupado com o amigo e aquilo lhe causava uma sensação sufocante de estar em um labirinto sem saber como tirar eles dali, iria dormir um pouco menos e visitar o amigo para ver se estava tudo bem.

Suspirou e jogou os cabelos suados para trás, a primeira coisa que faria assim que chegasse em casa seria tomar um banho. Um bem longo porque merecia e depois de ouvir tudo o que Yeonjun tinha para contar sobre seu dia e fazer comida ele ia dormir um pouco antes de ir ao presídio. Bocejou e ouviu a porta do consultório abrir, piscou duas vezes jogando o sono para longe e abrindo um sorriso gentil ao se levantar.

_ Bom dia. - disse se curvando para o paciente que fez o mesmo. - Por favor se sente. - o rapaz apenas assentiu e se sentou na cadeira em frente a sua mesa. - Senhor Choi Yoondo certo? O que está sentindo?

_ Me desculpa mas não estou me sentindo mal. - o homem de cabelos castanhos falou e viu o enfermeiro franzir o cenho levantando os olhos da ficha e piscar os olhos como se não tivesse ouvido direito. - Você é Kim Taehyung certo?

_ Desculpa senhor eu te conheço? - Taehyung não gostou nada daquilo e por isso colocou o dedo sobre o botão de pânico, qualquer movimento suspeito do outro e acionária os seguranças. - Se não está doente peço para que se retire existem pessoas na sala de espera.

_ Só preciso conversar com você por cinco minutos. - se ajeitou na cadeira e Taehyung engoliu em seco com uma sensação ruim no peito. - Como você mesmo disse meu nome é Choi Yoondo e você é o homem que adotou meu irmão mais novo Choi Yeonjun.

_ I-irmão? - o olhou perplexo notando nele os mesmo olhos felinos e os traços que lembravam tanto seu garoto. - Quando dei entrada nos papéis não me falaram sobre você senhor Choi. - falou tentando manter alguma calma mas sentia o coração bater tão forte no corpo quase podia ouvi-lo.

_ Eu já era maior de idade e não estava na Coreia para estudar senhor Kim, imagino que seja isso. - Taehyung assentiu em silêncio tentando digerir o que ouvia.

_ Me desculpa Yoondo-ssi mas eu ainda não entendi o propósito desse encontro. - falou genuinamente confuso com aquela situação. - Você quer se reaproximar do seu irmão?

_ Eu vim te avisar pessoalmente porque não quero parecer ingrato por tudo que fez por Yeonjun nesse período em que eu estive fora senhor Kim, mas eu já dei entrada nos papéis para que a guarda do meu irmão seja passada para mim. - Taehyung riu, riu porque aquilo só podia ser piada. Guarda? Sério? - A procuração deve chegar em sua casa nos próximos dias.

_ Guarda? Você não pensou em pedir a guarda de Yeonjun quando ele era espancado pelos seus pais? Quando o jogaram na rua como um cão? - falava alto e estava mesmo a um fio de explodir porque aquele era o maior absurdo que ouvia em dias e céus ele ouvia muitos deles. - O senhor tem noção do inferno que Yeonjun passou até que ele tivesse um pouco de paz?

_ Eu estava estudando Taehyung-ssi, sei bem que tipo de pessoa meu pai era e fiquei realmente aliviado quando soube que Yeonjun teve alguém de bom coração para cuidar dele durante esse tempo mas agora eu estou de volta. - Taehyung apertou as mãos em punho respirando alto. - Eu tenho um bom emprego em uma agência de publicidade, minha mulher está disposta a recebê-lo de braços abertos e em Seoul ele vai poder estudar em uma boa faculdade.

_ Senhor Choi... - Taehyung o interrompeu levantando uma mão como se pedisse por um tempo, respirou fundo de olhos fechados antes de voltar a fitar o outro com um sorriso nervoso. - Você ao menos sabe qual faculdade Yeonjun quer fazer? Sabe qual álbum ele gosta de ouvir quando tem pesadelos com as mer... - respirou fundo outra vez, precisava mesmo de calma naquele momento, toda calma do mundo! - Com as coisas que sua família fez a ele? Se pensa que tem direito de voltar depois de tantos anos e apenas tirar ele da cidade onde ele vive a anos, onde tem amizades e tem uma família. - pontuou olhando firme o homem que mantinha uma expressão neutra. - Porque sim senhor Choi, Yeonjun tem uma família, ele é um Kim. Kim Yeonjun, meu filho e ninguém vai tirar ele de mim.

_ Os papéis já foram entregues ao meu advogado Taehyung e tudo será discutido de forma racional, nos vemos no tribunal. - se levantou e o enfermeiro fez o mesmo encarando Yoondo de forma firme. - Vou a sua casa essa semana com a assistente social e minha mulher para encontrar com Yeonjun, tenho autorização legal para isso e você não pode impedir então espero que possamos fazer isso de forma pacífica para que isso não afete meu irmão.

_ Eu sou um homem pacífico Choi, extremamente inclusive. - falou em um tom de voz calmo sem desviar os olhos do outro. - Mas se você pensar em machucar meu filho, ou se pensa que vou simplesmente aceitar que agora você quer brincar de casinha depois de deixar ele sozinho para morrer você está muito enganado. - saiu de trás da mesa e encarou o outro mais de perto, o olhando de cima com certo desdém. - Eu mando minha calma divina para o inferno junto de você senhor Choi.

_ O único querendo brincar de casinha aqui é você Kim Taehyung, meu irmão tem meu sangue e não o seu. E se ouvi bem ao seu respeito essa é a única forma de alguém como você ter uma família não é mesmo? - ajeitou o terno que usava se virando para sair. - Procure um advogado, se não tiver condições... - encarou Taehyung de cima a baixo com o nojo e superioridade estampados no rosto. - Peça ao estado e eles te arrumam um.

_ Pensa que dinheiro vai compensar o fato de que você virou as costas para ele Yoondo-ssi? Se acha que eu tenho medo de você por ser mais rico do que eu está terrivelmente errado, nada muda os fatos. - a fala calma não combinava com seu interior e a dor de cabeça que ameaçava o atingir.

_ E quais são os fatos?

_ Que eu sou pai de Kim Yeonjun e que não vou desistir do meu filho com esse seu discurso de meia dúzia de palavras, eu sou um simples enfermeiro tem razão mas não sou burro e sei dos meus direitos.

_ Seria melhor se você encarasse logo os fatos e evitar o sofrimento Taehyung, mas faça como preferir nos vemos em breve. - o outro respondeu simples sem nem mesmo se dar o trabalho de olhar para ele.

Taehyung ficou parado encarando a porta agora fechada incrédulo, porque aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo.


	6. Chapter 6

Taehyun riu e negou quando viu Kai estender a bandeja pronto para ser servido com as almôndegas, como ele tinha chegado a pouco tempo não sabia das regras básicas de sobrevivência daquele colégio e uma delas, e talvez a mais importante, era de nunca pedir almôndegas na cantina. Pediu licença ao garoto que estava a sua frente alcançando o braço do mais novo que o olhou surpreso.

_ Nunca, absolutamente nunca, sob nenhuma circunstância escolha as almôndegas. - a voz do menor soou calma e ele sorriu para a funcionária da lanchonete que os olhava com uma cara de poucos amigos. - Ele vai querer o frango por favor.

_ Obrigado hyung. - o outro falou corando um pouco vendo Taehyun sorrir mínimo. De todos os garotos da TXT ele era o mais reservado, e mal conversavam fora das reuniões. Tinha até medo do outro não gostar muito dele mas soube por Beomgyu que "Taehyun era assim mesmo meio bicho do mato", fala essa que o Huening interpretou como timidez.

O mais velho também pegou seu frango, o resto das guarnições e seguiram juntos para sentarem em uma mesa vazia na cantina que tinha nem metade de pessoas que teria no turno da manhã. Nem todos tinham aula a tarde, só os alunos das turmas especiais ou avançadas e quem tinha atividades nos clubes.

_ Tem aulas especiais hyung? - Kai decidiu puxar conversa depois de um longo tempo em silêncio vendo o outro concordar e limpar a boca para responder.

_ Estou me preparando para as olimpíadas de matemática. - Kai o olhou surpreso e Taehyun sorriu sem graça. - E você?

_ Clube de leitura. - fez uma careta que arrancou uma risada alta do outro. - Não tinha vaga nos outros, era isso ou marcenaria. Mas minha mãe ainda tem trauma de me ver mexendo com ferramentas, longa história. - levantou a mão mostrando uma pequena cicatriz.

_ Não é tão ruim. - disse dando um gole no suco para logo seguida apoiar os cotovelos na mesa e repousar o rosto nas palmas da mão. - Beomgyu uma vez entrou por causa de uma garota.

_ O Beomgyu em um clube de livros? - os dois riram e o mais novo estalou a língua no céu da boca. - Não é por garota nenhuma. - completou vendo o outro assentir.

_ Acredita que ele acabou pegando gosto? Se você ver ele sorrindo para o celular não é por nenhum caso romântico não, ele tá é lendo Rainbow Rowell. - Kai o olhou de olhos arregalados. - Não tô zuando.

_ Nossa obrigado por isso, vou guardar esse informação preciosa como se fosse a minha vida. - o mais velho abanou as mãos como se dissesse que não foi nada. - Vocês parecem bem próximos.

_ Ele é meu melhor amigo. - confessou voltando a mexer na comida.

_ Ele me odeia. - Kai deu de ombros comendo um pouco do frango que realmente estava muito bom, não tanto quanto a comida da sua mãe mas essa estava fazendo birra porque ele perdeu a marmita que ela tinha feito alguns dias atrás. Ele saiu correndo atrás de Yuna e nem lembrou da vasilha, bem ele se lembrou sim quando chegou em casa e teve que ouvir a mãe discursar pelo que pareceu uma hora inteira sobre como era dolorosa a ingratidão de um filho.

_ Odeia não, aquele ali só gosta de implicar com todo mundo é quase um hobby. - Taehyun riu quando o outro resmungou alto confirmando que sim. - Você é um de nós agora ninguém te odeia.

_ Obrigado hyung. - o mais velho só assentiu colocando um pouco de aspargo no prato do outro vendo que ele não tinha pegado. - Acho que preciso de um curso intensivo de bandejão.

_ Podemos almoçar juntos e eu te ajuda. - ofereceu vendo o outro concordar agradecido. - Você pode me ajudar com o inglês.

_ Fechado. - apertaram as mãos voltando a comer vez ou outra comentando a cara de desgosto de algum coitado que tinha optado erroneamente pelas almôndegas.

_ Nunca, jamais...

_ Sobre nenhuma circunstância. - Kai completou a fala do outro sorrindo em seguida. Era bom ter amigos.

•

_ Hyung existe outros tipos de beijo? - Soobin terminou o beijo que trocava com Yeonjun em um estalo perguntando assim que se separaram, não tinham muitas regras naquela "relação". Se queriam beijar eles beijavam e eles queriam pode se dizer que com certa frequência... Ok, eles queriam o tempo todo.

_ Como assim? - o mais velho perguntou se ajeitando melhor no sofá jogando os cabelos para trás. - Outros tipos de beijo?

_ É tipo. - Soobin continuou limpando um pouco de saliva do lábio inchado do outro que o olhava confuso. - Outros jeitos de beijar.

_ Deve ter. - deu de ombros e quando viu o brilho curioso nos olhos do outro só suspirou pegando o notebook. - Vamos pesquisar.

Se sentaram lado a lado no sofá, o notebook no colo do mais velho foi ligado e logo a página de busca estava aberta. "Modos de beijar" logo foi colocado como objeto de busca e abriram o primeiro site que apareceu lendo o pequeno texto de introdução a matéria com alguma preguiça, Yeonjun achava aquilo uma perda de tempo. Beijo é beijo ué.

_ Olha hyung, beijo francês. - leu o número um vendo uma figura de um casal cis se beijando. - É o beijo normal.

_ Vamos praticar. - Yeonjun se virou com um sorriso ladino para o mais novo que riu e concordou o segurando pelo rosto logo colando os lábios. Se beijaram devagar de forma meio desajeitada para não deixar o computador cair no chão e se separaram em mais um estalo que Soobin fazia só para provocar o mais velho. - Esse eu gosto.

_ Eu também. - voltaram a ler a página indo para o segundo. - Esquimó.

_ Eles estão esfregando o nariz? - Yeonjun fez uma careta vendo o Gif animado que mostrava um casal esfregando o nariz com carinho. - Que negócio mais esquisito quem que vai querer-... Ei! - Soobin o segurou pelo rosto esfregando os narizes fazendo o mais velho rir alto. - Não é tão ruim, mas é estranho.

_ Eu achei fofo. - deu de ombros e Yeonjun negou, o mais novo era um bobo mesmo. - Spiderman.

_ Não, não e não. - Yeonjun rolou a página indo para o próximo. - A gente não vai beijar de cabeça pra baixo nem pensar.

_ Mas hyung é romântico. - Soobin tentou argumentar mas o outro não deu a mínima. - Chato. - resmungou cruzando os braços como uma criança.

_ Borboleta. - Yeonjun leu voltando a ter a atenção do moreno. - Tem que encostar os cílios e ficar piscando... Próximo? - Soobin riu e concordou, aquilo já era demais.

_ Beijo de vampiro. - os dois olharam para o Gif que mostrava um casal se beijando e o carinho descer para o pescoço. - Parece bom. - se olharam e deram de ombros. Yeonjun colocou o notebook de lado e foi puxado pela cintura até estar mais próximo de Soobin, selaram os lábios logo os entre abrindo para deixar as línguas se encontrarem, ambos suspiraram enquanto o mais novo se inclinava sobre o corpo de Yeonjun para aprofundar o beijo. Não estavam fazendo nada demais ou destoante das outras vezes mas o jeito lento com que faziam aquilo tornava o beijo um pouco diferente para os dois. Yeonjun quem selou os lábios interrompendo o beijo e desceu farejando o pescoço de Soobin que tinha um cheiro bom de perfume, o mais novo sentiu todo o corpo arrepiar quando teve a respiração quente do outro batendo contra sua pele e apertou mais os dedos contra a cintura do outro quando a língua quente o lambeu ali beijando a pele clara com pintinhas.

Yeonjun gostou da sensação e sugou a pele mordiscando antes de se afastar para olhar Soobin que tinha o rosto vermelho e os olhos fechados, voltaram a se beijar e o mais novo o puxou para o seu colo. Foi a primeira vez que tiveram um toque assim tão íntimo mas os dois gostaram da sensação de proximidade dos corpos, dessa vez foi Soobin quem se afastou para beijar o pescoço do mais velho que grunhiu surpreso ao ter a língua do outro ali, uma sensação diferente surgindo em seu estômago. Se afastaram e se olharam um tanto confusos.

_ V-vamos continuar. - Yeonjun saiu de cima do outro voltando a se sentar e puxando o computador para o colo, os dois com o rosto vermelho voltaram a ler a matéria.

_ Beijo de amigo. - os dois se olharam antes de começar a rir alto. Era só outro jeito de falar "selinho" mas o nome fez os dois terem uma crise de riso que arrancou lágrima dos olhos, fala sério. Depois de rir até chorar selaram os lábios fazendo um sinal de positivo. Testado.

_ Beijo grego. - Yeonjun leu rolando a página para ver a animação que exemplificava o tal beijo e bem... O notebook foi fechado de uma vez, ambos de olhos arregalados.

_ Ele tava beijando a bun-...

_ Tava. - o mais velho respondeu rápido cortando a fala do outro, céus ele ia explodir de vergonha ali mesmo, ele ia sim.

_ Mas... - Soobin olhou o de cabelo azul que mantinha o olhar fixo em qualquer ponto da sala só para não olhar para ele. - Isso é bom? - fez uma careta confusa coçando a nuca sem entender como aquilo podia ser bom.

_ Deve ser sei lá. - Yeonjun limpou a garganta tirando o computador de perto ligando a televisão em um canal qualquer. - Chega de internet por hoje. - ficaram em silêncio sem prestar atenção de verdade no que acontecia na tela da TV porque os dois pensavam em outras coisas. Yeonjun pensava se era realmente possível explodir de vergonha porque seus ouvidos até tinham um zumbido estranho naquele momento e Soobin... Soobin pensava se:

_ Boquete é beijo hyung?

O mais velho engasgou com a própria saliva, tossindo alto com os olhos arregalados. Soobin levantou um dos braços de Yeonjun dando tapinhas em suas costas e soprando em rosto tentando ajudar.

_ Tá doido?!? - perguntou por fim vendo o mais novo o olhar confuso. Era ou não era? - Que papo é esse Soobin?

_ Ué hyung, se aquilo é um beijo boquete é beijo também! - falou alto completamente indignado com toda aquela reação exagerada do outro.

Taehyung paralisou na entrada da sala com os olhos tão arregalados que pareciam poder pular a qualquer hora para fora do rosto. A boca aberta em choque e o som da bolsa que caiu da sua mão no chão fez os dois adolescentes notarem sua presença. Yeonjun levantou em um salto praticamente com a mesma expressão do enfermeiro e logo foi seguido por Soobin que tinha o rosto e as orelhas tão vermelhas que sentia a pele quente.

_ Cedo demais. - Taehyung falou por fim ainda um tanto robótico. - Cedo demais, cedo demais. - negou várias vezes olhando o filho e o afilhado o encarando sem saber o que fazer.

_ Hyung não é nada disso que você está pensando. - quem tomou a palavra foi o moreno que ao ver Yeonjun ainda paralisado sem falar nada decidiu que era melhor apelar. - A gente tava só discutindo sobre o que é beijo e o que não é.

_ Cedo demais. - Taehyung choramingou entrando na sala com os ombros caídos e apontando o sofá para os dois mais novos. - Se sentem.

_ Ah não. - Yeonjun falou finalmente olhando o pai em súplica. - Não vamos ter a conversa.

_ Senta Yeonjun. - Taehyung repetiu vendo o garoto engolir em seco e se sentar logo sendo seguido pelo outro. - Escuta, sexo não é tabu nessa casa e se necessário nós vamos ter a conversa sim!

_ Não é necessário! - os dois falaram aos mesmo tempo olhando Taehyung em desespero.

_ O quão... O quão longe... - apontou para os dois sem conseguir completar a frase, sempre conversou abertamente sobre aquilo mas não pensou que seria tão difícil quando fosse seu filho. Aquilo era estranho demais, ligaria para Jimin era isso e talvez uma taça de vinho... Ou uma garrafa.

_ A gente só se beijou.

_ Muitas vezes. - Soobin completou a fala do outro que o chutou em reprovação. - Mas foi mesmo! - disse em sua defesa e os dois olharam para Taehyung que ria baixinho.

_ Ok. - pigarreou segurando o riso, precisa ser o adulto ali então foco Taehyung, foco! - Quando boquete virou tópico?

_ A gente tava vendo os tipos de beijo e apareceu o beijo _romano._ \- Soobin explicou vendo a expressão de Taehyung se tornar ainda mais confusa.

_ Romano?

_ Grego Soobin, é beijo grego. Não sei como você ainda consegue ficar confundindo romanos com gregos depois que eu te expliquei direitinho o que aconteceu na época do-... Ai merda. - os dois olharam para Taehyung que agora estava de olhos fechados e as duas mãos espalmadas sobre o peito. - Taehyung? - chamou sem ser respondido.

_ Hyung tá se sentindo mal? Quer um copo de água? - Soobin tentou vendo o enfermeiro levantar uma das mãos como se pedisse um tempo.

_ A gente só tava olhando...

_ Nada de se encontrar sem ninguém em casa. - Taehyung falou por fim levantando o indicador quando os dois adolescentes começaram a tentar argumentar. - Não acabei. - pontuou ainda de olhos fechados. - Vocês vão conversar com o Jimin sobre sexo porque não tenho saúde cardíaca pra isso, até lá só beijos franceses só franceses! - falou abrindo os olhos e encarando os dois mais novos, Soobin parecia assustado, Yeonjun tinha um olhar de deboche. - Nenhuma outra nacionalidade, estamos entendidos?

_ Sim hyung. - responderam em uníssono.

_ Por que vocês crescem? Precisam mesmo crescer? - Taehyung resmungou se levantando e pegando a bolsa do chão.

_ Eu vou indo. - Soobin falou se curvando para selar os lábios nos de Yeonjun que corou por Taehyung ainda estar ali, mas o mais novo não parecia ligar para isso nem o pai que agora checava os próprios sinais vitais, dramático. - Até amanhã hyung. - se despediu do amigo indo até Taehyung para se curvar. - Tchau tio.

_ Franceses! - Taehyung pontuou vendo o garoto sorrir e assentir.

_ Au revoir hyung. - piscou rindo e deu uma corridinha para escapar de um tapa que quase o acertou. - Tchau! - gritou da porta antes de fecha-la.

_ Ele está andando muito com você 'tá ficando petulante igual. - o enfermeiro resmungou vendo Yeonjun dar de ombros e passar por ele sorrindo. - Ei, podemos conversar?

_ Franceses hyung, já entendi. - rolou os olhos indo em direção a cozinha. Taehyung suspirou se juntando a ele.

_ Não é sobre isso. - o tom sério fez Yeonjun o olhar fechando a geladeira com uma lata de refrigerante nas mãos. - Yeon você lembra do seu irmão mais velho?

_ Yoondo? - franziu o cenho confuso vendo o outro assentir. - Só por foto.

_ Ele está na Coreia. - Taehyung falou de uma vez vendo Yeonjun ainda com o cenho franzido abrir a lata da bebida gaseificada e dar um gole generoso. Que papo era aquele? E daí que seu irmão mais velho estava na Coreia? Nunca ouviu falar daquele homem direito. - Ele quer te conhecer.

_ Pra que? - riu soprado realmente sem entender aquela conversa. Por que isso agora?

_ É seu irmão...

_ Pra que? - repetiu a pergunta mas se conteve ao ver a expressão aflita de Taehyung. Aquele idiota era sempre calmo então por que estava tão tenso agora?

_ O juiz aprovou então ele vem aqui ainda essa semana com a assistente social. Ele foi ao meu trabalho hoje para comunicar sobre isso, vou procurar um advogado para ver o que posso fazer e se você se sentir desconfortável com isso eu mando ele e o juiz para o inferno. - Yeonjun riu, claro que riu né? Taehyung partindo para a ignorância era mesmo uma cena cômica de se imaginar. - Falo sério!

_ Tá bom Taehyung, tá bom. - bebeu mais do refrigerante encarando os desenhos na lata. Irmão? Não sabia bem como se sentir sobre aquilo. - O que ele quer de verdade?

_ Sua guarda.

Ficaram em silêncio se olhando sem muita expressão, verbalizar aquilo tornava o pesadelo real e ver como Yeonjun parecia despreocupado machucou um pouco Taehyung.

_ Eu vou me tornar maior de idade em menos de um ano.

_ Ele quer sua guarda. - repetiu vendo o garoto suspirar audível.

_ Não quero. - Taehyung expulsou todo o ar de uma vez fechando os olhos em alívio. - Você... Quer?

_ Quê? - abriu os olhos novamente o olhando sem entender nada. - Claro que não, você é meu filho por que eu ia querer dar sua guarda para outra pessoa?

_ Ok então. - Yeonjun deu de ombros acabando a bebida e jogando a lata no lixo. - Se ele tem que vir que ele venha então mas não quero saber desse homem.

_ Vou cuidar disso.

_ Com seus punhos e coragem? - Yeonjun debochou vendo o outro abrir a boca para protestar. - Tenha piedade do coitado hum?

_ Sem vídeo game por mês.

_ Que? Por que? - o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto.

_ Desacato a autoridade. - Taehyung falou simples dando de ombros. - Eu sou a autoridade.

_ Aigoo. - resmungou passando pelo outro subindo as escadas.

Taehyung sorriu vendo o adolescente subir praguejando sobre como aquela casa era um antro de injustiça. Seu sorriso sumiu assim que ficou sozinho novamente, fechou os olhos e encostou a testa na parede deixando todo o ar do pulmão sair em um suspiro cansado.

_ Eu vou cuidar disso. - repetiu baixinho pegando o celular indo até a lista telefônica para achar o número do banco logo discando. - Boa tarde, quero saber suas condições de empréstimo.

•

_ Um namorado. - Jeongyeon falou se sentando ao lado de Jimin no sofá da sala mantendo uma certa distância. - Essa foi mesmo uma surpresa.

_ Acho que você devia esperar algumas já que não conversamos a anos. - Jimin completou sem olhar para o lado, na televisão um jornal mostrava os impactos ambientais dos incêndios na Austrália.

_ Não tínhamos o que conversar. - ela deu de ombros bebendo da água que tinha em seu copo colocando sobre a mesa de centro sem porta-copos. Jimin bufou e puxou um para colocar embaixo do objeto.

_ Um filho parece um bom tópico.

_ Nunca falhei com Beomgyu.

_ Nem acertou. - se olharam por fim em silêncio, aquilo era estranho, muito estranho.

_ Você sempre foi gay? - Jimin riu alto e sem humor porque aquilo só podia ser uma piada muito ruim mesmo, conviver com a ex seria uma prova de sobrevivência ou algum tipo de teste de paciência e ele tinha uma leve sensação de que falharia em breve, muito em breve.

_ Claro, coloquei o Beomgyu dentro de você por telepatia né Jeongyeon? - ela levantou o cenho como quem dizia que isso não significava nada. - Todas as suas memórias de transar comigo foram apagadas é isso?

_ Transar comigo-...

_ Beomgyu! - Jimin falou alto quando viu o filho entrar na sala com uma expressão de tédio. - Vai sair?

_ Isso, parem de falar sobre sexo quando seu filho adolescente entra na sala. - o garoto falou rindo da expressão dos dois mais velhos. Adultos são meio tapados né? - Ele com certeza não sabe do que vocês estão falando.

_ Não estávamos falando de sexo. - Jeongyeon tentou rindo sem graça.

_ Sei que sua memória é meio ruim, mas eu não tenho cinco anos mãe. - respondeu pegando uma maçã na fruteira antes de passar pelos pais. - Vou sair com os caras.

_ Onde vão? - Jimin perguntou ainda com o rosto vermelho.

_ Entrevistar nossa primeira cliente do... Eu sempre esqueço o nome, mas nosso programa de namoro com nome horrível. - disse mordendo a fruta que fez um barulho alto. - Até mais tarde. - falou de boca cheia saindo da sala.

_ Programa de namoro? - Jeongyeon perguntou sem entender nada vendo Jimin assentir.

_ Longa história.

_ Foi assim que você conheceu seu namorado? - Jimin rolou os olhos e se levantar a deixando sozinha, não era obrigado. - Foi?

_ Vou trabalhar, tchau Jeongyeon.

•

_ Então deixa eu ver se eu entendi direito. - Yeonjun falou levantando a mão e sorrindo confuso. - A senhora quer alguém para fazer crochê e ouvir música?

_ Isso garoto foi o que eu disse. - Choi Hyoheyon era dona de uma papelaria no centro, adorava o trabalho e abria a loja até mesmo dia de domingo porque gostava de conversar com as pessoas. Se sentia meio sozinha desde que os dois filhos gêmeos se mudaram para estudar em Seoul, ficou triste quando o marido morreu onze anos atrás a deixando sozinha com as crianças mas prometeu para si mesmo que nunca mais ia arrumar outro homem para si. Trabalho demais isso de casamento sem dizer que agora seu banheiro sempre tinha cheiro de lavanda! Não queria homem de jeito nenhum, mas uma amiga para o crochê ia ser ótimo. Mas o problema era que tinha uma certa timidez para propor uma amizade assim, essas coisas são complicadas.

Mais fácil propor um namoro que uma amizade.

_ Não um namorado? - Soobin tentou logo recebendo uma careta da mulher.

_ Não, já disse que não. - quase teve um arrepio. De jeito nenhum!

_ Nem namorada? - Kai foi quem falou dessa vez se encolhendo ao receber um olhar impaciente de Choi.

_ Não garoto mas que coisa. - resmungou cruzando os braços. - Quero companhia para o crochê.

_ Eu sei fazer crochê. - foi a primeira vez que Beomgyu falou desde que tinham chegado, estava distraído e nem percebeu quando falou aquilo em voz alta, todos olharam para ele com uma expressão de puro choque. - Que foi? Sou um garoto de muitos talentos. - tentou se defender ao notar que tinha sido descoberto.

_ Por que você sabe crochê? - Taehyun riu baixinho quando Kai perguntou porque ele sabia bem o motivo.

_ Calado Taehyun. - Beomgyu repreendeu o outro que levantou as mãos como quem dizia não ter feito nada.

_ Mas eu nem falei nada. - protestou falhando em segurar a risada.

_ Beomgyu por que você sabe fazer crochê? - Yeonjun se debruçou sobre o apoio do sofá onde estava sentado na casa da comerciante para ver o amigo melhor, a própria senhora Choi agora também olhava o garoto morrendo de curiosidade.

_ Porque ele é fã de um canal de crochê no YouTube! - Taehyun contou logo levando as duas mãos a boca como se aquilo tivesse escapado. - Ops...

_ Traidor! Eu disse que era segredo. - Beomgyu tacou uma das almofadas (de crochê) no amigo que ria alto tentando se desviar. Não podia se confiar em ninguém mesmo já dizia Lana Del Rey.

O caos se instalou na sala de estar da comerciante que ria alto daquela bagunça, desde que seus filhos cresceram ela já não sabia mais o que era aquela confusão de vozes e lutas de almofadas. Apenas sorria junto de Taehyun que em algum momento saiu do meio daquilo e sentou ao seu lado, decidiram apostar entre os dois "times" que se resumiam a : Soobin e Beomgyu armados de almofadas quadradas, e Yeonjun e Kai usando as redondas.

_ Cinco no time quadrado. - Choi falou vendo o garoto ao seu lado negar.

_ O mesmo no redondo. - selaram com um aperto de mão o contrato.

_ Ai! - Yeonjun gritou dramático se jogando no chão com as mãos nos olhos. - Meu olho!

_ Hyung me desculpa. - Soobin largou a almofada se ajoelhando no chão todo preocupado ajudando o outro a levantar. - Machucou muito? Me desculpa. - falava desesperado enquanto o outro rolava no chão.

_ Ele largou a almofada! - Kai apontou para o objeto largado ao lado do moreno. - Ganhamos!

_ Meu herói. - Yeonjun tirou as mãos dos olhos sorrindo ladino e piscando para Soobin que o olhou incrédulo.

_ Mas o que aconteceu? - a mulher perguntou confusa tirando o dinheiro da carteira para entregar ao garoto.

_ Yeonjun é do clube de teatro e Soobin é gado. - Taehyun falou agradecendo pelo prêmio.

_ Gado? - ela perguntou sem entender a gíria.

_ É, troxa. Soobin é troxa! - Beomgyu falou alto com o mais velho que se curvava pedindo desculpas. - Desculpa pela bagunça senhora Choi. - o loiro também se curvou vendo a mulher sorrir a abanar as mãos dizendo que não precisava.

_ Tudo bem garoto, arrumem isso enquanto preparo um chá. - se levantou bagunçando os cabelos de Beomgyu. - Qual o canal? - perguntou baixo.

_ Crochê do Minuto. - falou baixo para que os outros não escutassem.

_ É o meu favorito também! - ela falou animada fazendo o adolescente rir.

_ Quer ser meu parceiro de crochê? - ela sorriu doce e Beomgyu a achou parecida com uma avó, sentia falta da sua.

_ Vai fazer biscoitos?

_ Moleque interesseiro. - ela falou rindo e concordando. - Faço.

_ Feito.

•

Seokjin entrou na sala de visitas onde tinha várias mesas espalhadas e todas vazias exceto por uma. Taehyung estava de óculos de grau e vestia uma camisa claramente maior do que seu tamanho, sorriu cheio de saudades e suspirou aliviado quando recebeu um abraço apertado.

_ Hyung como você está? - Taehyung perguntou antes mesmo de saírem daquele abraço, Seokjin o apertou mais em seus braços aspirando o cheiro bom que vinha do outro. Lamentava abraçar ele e o sujar com o cheiro ruim da cadeia mas sentia tanta falta dele.

_ Está tudo bem agora. - segredou ainda com o mais novo em seus braços. Se afastaram e cada um ocupou uma das cadeiras ficando de frente um para o outro, logo as mãos foram esticadas sobre a mesa pequena para que os dedos se entrelaçarem como já era de praxe entre os dois.

_ Desculpa não vir antes meu plantões estão uma loucura.

_ Ah tudo bem, sei que você não tem horário. - acariciou os vários anéis que o outro usava para enfeitar os dedos observando cada um deles em silêncio. - Como está Soobin?

_ Então sobre isso. - levantou o olhar para Taehyung que sorriu pensando em como falar aquilo. - Ele e Yeonjun estão meio que ficando.

_ Sério? - arregalou os olhos vendo o outro assentir. - Nossa. - riu sendo acompanhado pelo mais novo. - Como isso aconteceu?

_ Foi meio repentino? Yeonjun simplesmente veio com uma história de que ofereceu para ensinar o Soobin a beijar mas ele nem nunca tinha beijado também, quase morri do coração? Sim com certeza. - Seokjin riu alto fazendo Taehyung rir junto com a risada engraçada dele. - Mas foi bem fofo, os dois são uma gracinha. Ah. - soltou as mãos de Seokjin para tirar do bolso alguns bilhetinhos coloridos e uma carta. - Soobin pediu para entregar, são os updates da semana.

_ Obrigado. - Seokjin pegou tudo com um sorriso terno no rosto tirando do próprio bolso duas cartas. - Aqui.

_ Vou entregar o Yeonjun amanhã já estão com ele. - guardaram os papéis e voltaram a segurar as mãos. - A comida é muito ruim?

_ Ruim o suficiente para me fazer pensar como cavar um buraco usando uma colher. - fez uma careta e Taehyung sorriu pequeno sentindo o coração apertar. - Me ofereceram um acordo.

_ Acordo? - Taehyung franziu o cenho vendo o outro bufar antes de continuar.

_ Eu teria que falar que foi o prefeito que me pagou para matar a senhorita Lee. - o enfermeiro arregalou os olhos em choque sentindo o sangue fugir de seu rosto, aquilo era horrível!

_ Quem te propôs isso?

_ Uma mulher que veio aqui, ela não disse para quem ela trabalhava mas eu fiquei assustado. - Taehyung apertou mais a mão do mais velho entre as suas as trazendo para os lábios deixando um selar carinhoso, sabia que ele estava mesmo com medo. - Tem peixe grande envolvido nessa história TaeTae, eu já não sei mais nem se vou conseguir sair daqui.

_ Olha aqui. - Taehyung falou puxando o outro para que o olhasse nos olhos. - Essas pessoas são sujas e deixam um rastro vamos achar, vai dar tudo certo.

_ Eu recusei. - o mais novo assentiu dizendo que era a coisa certa. - Ela vai voltar essa semana.

_ Que dia?

_ Sexta.

_ Vou descobrir quem é o contratante.

_ Como?

__ Vou contratar um detetive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beijo em tempos de corona nem francês, nem romano (shauaah), nem grego, nem esquimó... Vamos de webnamoro.
> 
> A gente se vê em breve, obrigada por cada comentário e favorito. XOXO, Gaia. ✨
> 
> (Lavem as mãos!)


	7. 06 - Kim Pudim

Tem alguns dias que amanhecem para te infernizar. Dias em que as coisas simplesmente dão errado, como se todo o universo conspirasse contra você.

Dias em que o celular não desperta, o chuveiro quebra e você acaba tomando banho frio, confunde a pasta de dente com creme de barbear do seu pai, perde o ônibus, chega na aula com o cabelo parecendo um ninho de pardais...

Tudo, absolutamente tudo dessa lista tinha acontecido naquela manhã com Beomgyu.

_ Anotou a placa? - Yeonjun se virou para trás depois da professora dar uma bronca no amigo e voltar a contar sobre os Maias. - Credo parece que cuspiram você direto da barriga de um dragão.

_ Muito obrigado por avisar, eu não vi no espelho. - resmungou passando os dedos pelo cabelo que parecia ter decidido desafiar todas as leis da gravidade.

_ Sorria! - o flash da câmera do celular quase o cegou e ele se virou possesso, como aquilo a professora não via? - Nova foto de perfil do grupo do TXT.

_ Você vai pro inferno hyung, direto pro inferno. - sibilou vendo Yeonjun pressionar os lábios em uma linha se impedindo de rir alto.

E se seguiu a aula de história, Beomgyu sentiu falta da senhorita Lee. Se ela ainda estivesse ali ia chamar ele depois da aula e perguntar se estava tudo bem, ia conversar com ele como se ele fosse o príncipe da Inglaterra, no final ia ganhar um beijinho na têmpora, - esses que eram incrivelmente consoladores. - e um pirulito.

Mas ela não estava ali, e o pai do amigo estava preso no lugar de quem realmente provocou isso. O dia agora estava pior. Bufou e abriu o livro em uma página qualquer só para não levar bronca.

_ Sua camisa está do avesso.

_ Ah! Claro que ela está do avesso, claro que ela-... - parou de xingar quando percebeu que quem estava falando não era Yeonjun. Era simplesmente Hwang Yeji, a própria.

Beomgyu não era afim de Yeji. Ele achava ela a coisa mais graciosa que já pisou na terra? Talvez. Travava como um disco arranhado sempre que precisava falar com ela? É provável. Sonha vez ou outra com os dois dividindo um milkshake na sorveteria da praça e todo mundo morrendo de inveja? Com certa frequência. Mas ele não era afim de Yeji! Calúnia.

_ Você está bem? - ela franziu o cenho tombando a cabeça para o lado preocupada, o cabelo negro que estava preso em duas maria chiquinhas altas acompanharam o movimento.

_ E-eu... E-eu... - pigarreou e ela levou uma das mãos de unhas bem cuidadas até a testa do garoto, sentiu todo o sangue da sua cabeça correr uma maratona e se concentrar em suas bochechas. Ok, ele era muito afim de Yeji.

_ Você está quente, quer que eu vá na enfermaria com você? - super afim de Yeji.

_ Você faria isso Yeji-ssi? - Yeonjun falou por fim vendo que o amigo parecia ter dado um piripaque. - Eu preciso melhorar minha nota em história, mas estou preocupado, olha como ele está horrível. - deu dois tapinhas no ombro do amigo que o olhou furioso. - Olha só como está péssimo, parece que foi atropelado por um búfalo.

_ Acho que ela já entendeu o ponto. - Beomgyu ia matar Yeonjun, ah se ia, mas depois de agradecer.

_ Ele está um pouco pálido. - ela fez uma caretinha preocupada. Hiper afim de Yeji, Beomgyu estava prestes a ter um colapso. - Vamos oppa, eu falo com a professora.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor vazio da escola em direção a enfermaria com Yeji do lado, Beomgyu começou a pensar em vários livros de auto-ajuda que ele teria lido tranquilamente se já tivesse visto á venda: Como Não Ter Um Colapso Nervoso Ao Caminhar Ao Lado de Uma Deusa. Esse estava no topo da lista, logo acima de: Como Fazer Ela Se Apaixonar Pela Sua Tremedeira.

_ Você sente falta da senhorita Lee?

Ele quase deu um salto quando ela começou a falar, mas conseguiu se conter no último minuto. Talvez ele devesse escrever esses livros e ficar rico! Comprar uma casa na praia para ele e Yeji. Mega, Ultra, Master afim de Yeji.

_ E-eu... - ah fala sério! Concentração, vamos lá, ele tinha o dom da linguagem, era só usar! - Eu estava pensando nisso lá na sala. - Beomgyu: 1, fobia de garotas: 0.

_ Eu também. - ela sorriu e olhou para ele, ok hora de encarar os próprios tênis! Ele fez uma careta ao ver que usava um tênis diferente do outro. - Eu não consigo entende porque o senhor Kim fez aquilo.

_ Ele não fez. - falou firme e ela o olhou surpresa. - Um dia vamos provar, mas ele não fez.

_ Meu pai diz que ele deve ter tido um ataque de fúria. - ela caminhava a passos rápidos e parava vez ou outra para acompanhar Beomgyu que praticamente se arrastava. - Não acho que alguém tenha um ataque de fúria assim do nada.

_ Também acho que não. - ele era super afim dela? Sim, ok ele era, mas antes disso ele era um membro do TXT e... Yeji filha do prefeito. - Seu pai fala muito sobre isso? Meu pai nem toca no assunto.

_ Papai fala disso o tempo todo! É um saco. - ela fez um biquinho e parou de andar quando percebeu que Beomgyu não a seguia. - Quer ajuda para andar oppa?

_ Han? Quê? - ele corou e deu uma pequena corridinha para alcança-la. - Yeji-ssi posso te perguntar uma coisa?

_ Claro. - eles estavam na porta de enfermaria.

_ O que você acha do seu pai? Digo... - ele estava sendo ridiculamente direto, mas o que uma pessoa que está com a camisa ao avesso tem a perder não é mesmo? - Que tipo de pessoa é o prefeito?

_ Seu pai não deve gostar muito dele né? Por causa daquela história da música da campanha.

Ah sim, a música da campanha. Jimin costumava ser um idol de sucesso, todo mundo na cidade sabia disso, ele ainda era um iniciante quando abandonou a carreira para criar o filho, mas as pessoas não superam essas coisas.

Ninguém do show business se lembrava de quem tinha sido Park Jimin, mas na cidade ele era a maior celebridade junto do cara que ganhou a competição mundial de corrida do saco (era um coisa real acredite se quiser). Bem, em época eleitoral era o inferno. Todos queriam o super astro cantando sua música nos alto-falantes.

_ Que nada, papai adora o prefeito. - mentira.

_ Mesmo? - ela parecia surpresa, mas não surpresa tipo "você está mentindo" e sim "seu pai é louco", então estava tudo sobre controle. - Desde que meu pai entrou para a política ele mudou muito.

_ Mudou como?

_ Ficou muito... ganancioso sabe?

_ Sei, tipo que faria qualquer coisa por poder? - ela assentiu várias vezes balançando as marias chiquinhas.

_ É isso, ele ficou faminto por poder, até a mamãe fala.

_ Interessante. - ele viu ela o olhar confusa e pigarreou ajeitando a postura. - Quer dizer, nossa que triste.

_ É... - ela fez um biquinho e olhou Beomgyu que parecia perdido nos próprios pensamentos. - Não vai entrar? - apontou para dentro da enfermaria.

_ Acho que eu só precisava de ar. - sorriu para ela e foi retribuído. - Hum... Que tal um suco na cantina? A aula já está acabando mesmo.

_ Claro. - Beomgyu: 2, fobia de garotas: 0.

• • •

_ Então qual o seu nome?

Hoseok perguntou com um sorriso ladino nos lábios, tinha a ficha do cliente em suas mãos e observou a figura a sua frente. Era um homem bonito, jamais negaria isso, assim como não negaria a sua ansiedade para preencher o campo "número para contato". Não era um pervertido, sabia ser galante então ligaria em uma sexta feira a tarde dizendo precisar de uma informação ou ter algo para discutir "talvez durante um café?" E então estaria feito, belo plano. Seu sorriso aumentou.

_ Kim Taehyung. - o enfermeiro o olhava com desconfiança. Para quê aquele sorriso afinal? Não gostava daquele lugar, e em sua cabeça só pensava em todo o mofo que podia se acumular em um ambiente mal arejado como aquele.

_ Ok... - anotou voltando a olhar para o outro. - Qual o motivo da sua separação senhor Kim?

_ Não estou me separando. - Taehyung falou sem entender bem aquela pergunta.

_ Então quer evitar o divórcio?

_ Eu não sou casado. - Hoseok sorriu radiante.

_ O que te traz ao meu humilde escritório senhor Kim? - perguntou se recostando na cadeira que era a única coisa nova naquela sala, além de seus tênis, é claro.

_ Meu amigo foi preso injustamente, e acho que tem questões políticas envolvidas. - Taehyung puxou da bolsa um jornal de um ano atrás, na capa a foto de Seokjin sendo levado preso do apartamento da professora Lee. - Ele recebeu propostas para mentir em julgamento.

_ Kim Seokjin? - Hoseok estalou o pescoço encarando a foto do homem estampada no jornal, maldito sortudo, se fosse preso injustamente Yoongi testemunharia contra ele isso sim. - Esse cara sim sabe fazer amigos.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Alguns dias atrás um grupo de garotos veio aqui para me contratar, exatamente pelo mesmo motivo que você.

_ Por acaso um deles tem cabelo azul? - o mais velho concordou e Taehyung bufou negando. Aqueles garotos... - É meu filho, o de cabelo azul.

_ Mesmo? – sorriu interessado. - Bem, seu filho é um rapaz esperto e os amigos dele também.

_ Acha que eles têm razão? Digo, você acredita que Seokjin seja inocente? - se arrastou até estar na beirada da cadeira desconfortável, seus olhos brilhavam tanto que Hoseok teve certeza que ele devia estar certo da inocência do amigo, já ele...

_ Olha, eles tem provas o suficiente para colocar seu amigo na cadeia para sempre. - viu Taehyung murchar na cadeira, os ombros caíram. - Mas eu acho que tudo é muito... perfeito sabe? Coisas perfeitas me irritam.

_ Senhor Jung-...

_ Por favor, pode me chamar de Hoseok.

_ Oh, sim, claro... Hoseok-ssi, você vai ajudar o Jin-hyung? - Hoseok fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça para o lado como fazia quando estava pensando.

_ Vamos conversar melhor sobre isso quando eu tiver alguma coisa. - Taehyung assentiu. - Que tal durante um café?

_ Claro. - Hoseok não conseguia parar de sorrir agora.

• • •

_ Tem certeza que sabe o que está fazendo oppa? - Yuna olhou de lado vendo Kai acabar de ajeitar os microfones no topo do ginásio.

_ Sei sim, relaxa.

Tinham ficado depois da aula para começar a colocar em prática o tal plano do Huening, a garota já estava achando a maior loucura do mundo, mas não conseguiu negar ajuda quando ele parecia tão solícito e decidido a tirar os bullies do pé dela.

Começou a apreciar mais a companhia do outro, ainda o achava escandaloso e meio doido, era verdade, mas ainda assim... Era legal ter ele por perto mesmo com aquela risada que mais parecia uma sirene de guerra.

_ Lá vem eles. - cutucou Yuna para que ela pegasse o microfone e pousou o dedo para ligar. - Está com o roteiro? - ela assentiu.

_ Onde você arrumou essas coisas? - sussurrou com medo de ser ouvida e corou com a proximidade que estava de Kai naquele momento, ele notando o desconforto dela se espremeu mais contra a parede dando mais espaço para ela e sorriu antes de responder.

_ O Gyu me ajudou a arrombar o cofre do diretor Kim. - deu de ombros rindo baixinho da expressão de choque da garota. - Depois a gente devolve e fica tudo bem.

Quatro garotos entraram no ginásio e começaram a praticar com uma bola de basquete, Kai mal podia acreditar na sua sorte de que todos eles fossem do time. Era muito clichê.

_ Vamos. - falou sem fazer som e ligou os microfones. - Mas Yuna... - ele falava em sussurros, os garotos começaram a olhar em volta confusos. Parecia que a voz dos dois vinha das arquibancadas em eco, tudo indo de acordo com o plano. - Você não pode simplesmente denunciar todos eles.

_ Mas eu vou. - ela falava no mesmo tom e ele levantou o dedão em aprovação. - Não estou nem aí se isso vai arruinar a vida deles, quero só ver a cara de todo mundo quando eu contar que o Wooyoung e seus amigos colocaram vodka no ponche do baile ano passado, vão ser todos expulsos. - o barulho da bola quicando parou e os garotos se olharam de olhos arregalados, Yuna colocou as mãos sobre a boca segurando uma risada.

_ Se forem expulsos não vão entrar nunca na faculdade. - fingiu lamentar. - O que faria você mudar de ideia? - piscou e sorriu para ela que também sorria.

_ Só se eles desmentissem tudo, e pedissem desculpas na frente da escola toda. Mas eles jamais fariam isso, então vou acabar com eles na próxima reunião de pais, já até escrevi o e-mail para o diretor Kim.

_ É uma pena, sabe, eles são tão jovens. - Yuna apertou com mais força as mãos contra a boca. - Bem, vamos então, temos que preparar tudo para desmascarar eles.

_ Conseguiu as imagens das câmeras de segurança?

_ Claro, o TXT está nessa com você. - agora eles estavam genuinamente desesperados, Wooyoung estava branco feito papel.

_ Ótimo, vamos. - Kai desligou os microfones e os enfiou na mochila, os dois saíram correndo até alcançar o corredor.

Se olharam e começaram a rir loucamente, acabaram deitados no chão enquanto gargalhavam. Toda vez que se lembravam da cara dos garotos voltavam a rir.

_ Acha que vai funcionar? - ela perguntou enquanto secava os olhos.

_ Amanhã eles vão estar lambendo os seus pés.

_ Obrigado oppa. - ela se ajoelhou e o abraçou rápido logo voltando para o lugar. - De verdade.

_ Claro, eles provavelmente vão ficar tão desesperados que vão começar a te dar o dinheiro do lanche como oferenda. - ela fez uma careta.

_ Não quero oferenda. - ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela que aceitou se levantando.

_ Então junta e me paga um sorvete qualquer fim de semana desses. - hora da verdade.

_ Sábado eu tenho aula de boxe, domingo eu vou na igreja... - Kai corou e assentiu, tinha sido uma ideia idiota de qualquer forma, ela nunca ia querer sair com ele. - Você faz alguma coisa sexta á noite?

_ Absolutamente nada. - soou mais desesperado do que queria, mas não se pode ter tudo não é mesmo?

_ Ótimo, aposto que sorvete comprado com dinheiro de valentão deve ter um gosto muito melhor.

_ Sensacional.

_ Divino! - os dois sorriram e continuaram achando adjetivos bons para aquele sucesso.

• • •

Taehyun mentiu para Soobin, ele não podia simplesmente contar que ia passar a tarde com o professor que ele colocou na cabeça ser um super vilão. Mas ele estava começando a se arrepender.

Ele não era exatamente a pessoa mais sociável do mundo, ele podia se virar bem e sobreviver, mas só. Quando o professor Seongi o convidou para ajudar com um projeto de feira de ciências ele ficou animado, sempre achou que faltava isso no colégio e finalmente ia poder mostrar suas ideias. Mas não sabia como se sentir em relação a passar a tarde toda com o homem, sozinho.

Se Soobin estivesse ali seria mais fácil, ou até mesmo Kai. Se fosse Yeonjun ou Beomgyu não, aí sim seria um desastre.

_ Tudo bem Taehyun? - deu um salto na cadeira ao ouvir a voz do professor, ele sorriu simpático. - Está se sentindo mal?

_ Han? Não, não. - negou várias vezes se endireitando na cadeira tentando recuperar alguma parcela da sua dignidade. - O que o senhor dizia?

_ Estava falando sobre a feira ser no ginásio da cidade, e não no da escola. - ele continuou mostrando um mapa para o garoto que assentiu. - Ele é bem maior e poderíamos convidar algumas faculdades para ver e quem sabe contar isso como pontos no currículo escolar de vocês. - os olhos de Taehyun brilharam.

_ Mesmo? Ia ser incrível!

_ Já pensou no que vai fazer depois que sair do colégio Taehyun? - algo na forma como Seongi falava deixava Taehyun tímido mas com vontade de falar, ele olhava em seus olhos como se aquilo que ele estivesse prestes a dizer fosse a coisa mais importante já dita por alguém.

_ Eu quero ser bioquímico. - Seongi fez um "oh" com os lábios e sorriu largo. - Quero estudar mais sobre distúrbios psíquicos, sabe, como os medicamentos podem ser menos... limitantes.

_ Você é um garoto muito especial Taehyun. - estendeu a mão por cima da mesa e apertou de leve o braço do garoto. - Deve ouvir muito isso.

_ Não... - disse baixinho sentindo os dedos do homem por cima de sua blusa, era desconfortável.

_ Bem, - ele afastou a mão. - eu vejo um futuro brilhante para você, e quero te ajudar com isso.

_ O-obrigado senhor. - ele sorriu maior. - E se a gente fizesse a feira junto com o show de talentos? Acho que ia atrair mais público.

_ Brilhante! - o homem falou animado anotando a ideia no papel. - Brilhante Taehyun. - repetiu o olhando nos olhos.

• • •

_ Acho que vou indo. - Soobin tentou se levantar e foi puxado de volta ao sofá. - Hyung, acho que não devia ficar.

Taehyung andava de um lado para o outro com talheres, pratos e panelas. Yoondo, a mulher e a assistente social iam chegar em breve para o jantar.

_ O Taehyung está me deixando nervoso, beijos me acalmam. - se curvou na direção do mais novo que o segurou pelos ombros. - Soobin-ah!

_ Você precisa dar apoio para o tio Taehyung. - disse sério vendo o outro se afastar e resmungar. - Ele está com medo de perder você, você... Não está?

_ Eu não. - encarou os próprios dedos, não sabia como se sentir. Era seu irmão, mas onde ele estava aquele tempo todo? - Não vai mudar nada é só um jantar.

_ Hyung...

_ Não vai mudar nada. - se levantou e ajeitou os cabelos. - Vai embora então? Te acompanho até a porta. - Soobin suspirou e desistiu de discutir, Yeonjun era impossível.

_ Qualquer coisa é só me ligar, ou manda mensagem, meu celular vai estar do lado, não, vai estar na minha mão. - Yeonjun riu e o segurou pela nuca trazendo seu rosto para perto. Colaram as testas se olhando de pertinho. - Certeza que está tudo bem?

_ Desculpa ter sido grosso com você. - Soobin negou. - Eu estou bem, o Taehyung parece inofensivo, mas ele sabe botar medo. - os dois riram. - Até amanhã.

_ Até amanhã hyung. - selaram os lábios e Yeonjun ficou na porta vendo ele sumir na esquina da rua. Suspirou e voltou para dentro.

Taehyung estava encarando a mesa de jantar. Eles quase nunca comiam na mesa, tinha que se lembrar de não falar isso na frente da assistente social.

_ Se você tiver cozinhado eles vão me levar daqui na mesma hora. - Yeonjun parou ao seu lado com as mãos na cintura delgada.

_ O Jimin mandou tudo pronto.

_ O pai modelo. - Taehyung suspirou e jogos os cabelos para trás, ele parecia exausto. - Esse cara nunca vai querer ficar comigo depois que ver o quanto eu como. - o mais velho riu alto e passou o braço em volta do ombro do garoto. - Vamos ficar bem né?

_ Lembra da primeira vez que jantamos juntos?

_ Você me deu sanduíche de peito de peru e refrigerante. - Taehyung fez uma careta e Yeonjun riu. - Não mencionar isso durante o jantar?

_ Por favor. - os sorrisos sumiram quando a campainha tocou. Taehyung correu até um espelho, ajeitou a roupa e o cabelo. - Pareço com alguém responsável?

_ Eu deixaria você cuidar do meu peixe se eu tivesse um.

_ Deve servir.

Taehyung abriu a porta e Yoondo estava lá de camisa de algodão e gravata, a mulher era baixa e vestia um sobretudo elegante, a assistente social era ainda menor com um corte de cabelo que lembrava a Winona Ryder em Garota Interrompida. Ok Taehyung, foco!

_ Boa noite. - falou um pouco engasgado liberando a porta para os três. Observou eles tirarem os casacos e pendurarem no cabideiro que ele tinha comprado aquela manhã, ele e Yeonjun jogavam no sofá, era mais prático.

_ Boa noite senhor Kim. - Yoondo apertou a mão de Taehyung e puxou gentilmente a mulher pela cintura. - Essa é minha esposa Yongsun.

_ É um prazer. - os dois se curvaram.

_ Boa noite senhor Kim. - a assistente social também se curvou sendo retribuída. - Sou Kang Eunbi, vou observar tudo como parte do processo.

_ Claro, claro. - Taehyung disfarçou o arrepio que teve enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

_ Onde está meu irmão?

Eles foram até a sala e Yeonjun se levantou, seus olhos logo encontraram com os de Yoondo, se lembrava um pouco dele. Como ele o colocava nos ombros e pedia para segurar em seus cabelos para não cair enquanto corriam, como ele o abraçava para ficarem quietinhos enquanto os gritos da mãe ficavam mais altos.

Era mais como ver uma projeção, suas memórias não eram suficientes para ter uma imagem clara dele, então eram mais como borrões.

_ Você está enorme. - Yoondo tomou coragem para falar depois de um tempo em silêncio, se aproximou sorrindo do garoto que ainda o olhava de cenho franzido. - Quando eu te vi pela última vez batia pouco acima do meu joelho.

_ É isso que crianças fazem, elas crescem. - Taehyung pigarreou e Yeonjun viu uma mulher se aproximar, era bonita, parecia aquelas pessoas que fazem comercial de manteiga.

_ Essa é minha esposa Yongsun.

_ Legal, prazer. - o clima era tão estranho que Taehyung queria só expulsar todas aquelas pessoas da sua casa e se certificar de que seu menino estava bem. Mas precisava ser o elo firme ali.

_ Não quer apresentar seu pai para seu irmão Yeonjun? - ele já tinha conhecido a assistente social antes, era parte do processo, ele achou que ela era meio esquisitona, mas não era má pessoa. Mas aquela pergunta era muito, muito idiota.

_ Não se conhecem? - perguntou sem entender nada.

_ Sim, mas seria legal se você apresentasse ele para sua família biológica. - ela era doida só pode.

_ Então tá... Yoondo, Yongsun... Esse é meu... Esse é meu... Meu... Taehyung. - quase podia ver Taehyung gritando internamente.

_ Vamos comer. - o enfermeiro interrompeu antes que mais fosse falado, começar perdendo era covardia. - Espero que gostem de lasanha.

Yeonjun podia sentir os olhos sobre si enquanto comia, Yoondo parecia fascinado em como ele sabia comer por conta própria, a mulher parecia desconfortável e doida para sair dali, não a julgava, a assistente social nem mesmo aceitou comer disse que era parte do processo. Processo idiota. Taehyung não o olhava, sabia que ele não gostava disso.

_ Então. - Yoondo começou logo que os pratos foram retirados para servir a sobremesa, Yongsun se ofereceu para ajudar Taehyung e a assistente social estava lá assistindo como se seu sofrimento fosse uma sessão pipoca.

_ Então. - repetiu vendo o mais velho limpar a boca com o guardanapo pela terceira vez.

_ Como vai a escola?

_ Normal. - deu de ombros.

_ Soube que você faz parte do clube de teatro. - e de uma associação secreta que está investigando um assassinato, mas isso não vem escrito na ficha do tal processo.

_ É, é bem legal. - queria colaborar, mas aquelas perguntas não pareciam certas. - E você? Onde estava todo esse tempo?

Até a assistente social perdeu a compostura, Yeonjun podia jurar que ela fosse soltar um gritinho horrorizado. Yoondo mexeu na gravata que nem estava torta.

_ Eu tive que deixar a Coreia para estudar, morei alguns anos nos Estado Unidos. Nosso pai... Ele não era uma pessoa fácil não é mesmo?

_ Espancar os filhos não deve ser comportamento de gente fácil. - não sabia o que o estava irritado, se era Yoondo e sua esposa de comercial de manteiga ou aquele maldito processo de que não paravam de falar. Mas o que sabia é que estava furioso. - E você se lembrou de repente que tinha um irmão?

_ Eu precisava ter estabilidade antes de te buscar Yeonjun. - o homem parecia exasperado. - Então eu esperei até o momento certo-...

_ E você achou que eu ia ficar em alguma espécie de armário esperando você ter sua estabilidade? - mexeu nos cabelos coloridos. - Sabe, retomar a partida de onde parou?

_ Quando eu saí de casa as coisas não estavam tão ruins, e era uma oportunidade única, você se lembra como era.

_ É, eu me lembro.

_ Pudim! - Taehyung colocou a travessa no centro da mesa, franziu o cenho preocupado quando viu as mãos de Yeonjun fechadas em punho sobre o colo, elas estavam tremendo. - Tudo bem? - perguntou baixinho assim que se sentou ao lado dele, segurou uma das mãos abrindo seu dedos em um carinho.

_ Senhora Kang. - a assistente social olhou para o adolescente. - Pode me explicar o que é esse seu processo de quem tanto fala?

_ Como eu te disse, o seu irmão está entrando em processo pela sua guarda porque ele acha que-...

_ Eu não quero. - soltou suas mãos das de Taehyung e se levantou. - Então pode parar com seu processo, e você pode voltar para a sua vida de oportunidade única, e eu não quero pudim. - saiu praticamente correndo e logo se ouviu seus passos na escada.

_ Me desculpa, isso não está sendo fácil com ele. - Taehyung também se levantou. - Peço para que se retirem, posso embalar pudim para a viagem.

_ Senhor Kim, a visita ainda não terminou. - a assistente social anotou alguma coisa no caderno e Taehyung engoliu em seco.

_ Meu filho está desconfortável em sua própria casa senhora Kang, a visita acabou sim.

_ Vamos tentar mais uma vez outro dia, ele estava nervoso. - Yongsun falou e o enfermeiro quase bufou de alívio ao ver Yoondo concordar.

Quando as visitas finalmente saíram pela porta Taehyung quis chorar. Tudo tinha sido estranho demais, como um sonho ruim, podia facilmente classificar como desastre. Encarou as escadas, foi até a cozinha pegando a travessa se pudim e duas colheres antes de subir.

_ Vai embora. - Yeonjun falou abafado pelo travesseiro quando ouviu Taehyung bater na porta.

_ Eu trouxe pudim. - ouviu passos e o barulho da porta sendo destrancada. Abriu e entrou a fechando atrás de si com o pé.

_ O pudim fica, você vai. - Yeonjun se deitou de novo na cama, o rosto enterrado no travesseiro.

_ Sabia que meus pais queriam me chamar de Pudim? - se sentou na cama ouvindo o outro rir contra o travesseiro. - Kim Pudim, é um nome forte ninguém pode negar.

_ Vai embora.

_ Quer mesmo que eu vá?

_ Quero. - sentiu o peso sair da cama. - Depois. - completou.

_ Quer... Depois?

_ É, quero que você vá embora depois. - respondeu relutante e Taehyung voltou a se sentar.

_ Você também achou a assistente social parecida com a Winona Ryder?

_ Seu plano pra me animar é ficar jogando assuntos aleatórios no ar? - o garoto se sentou e pegou uma das colheres comendo do pudim.

_ É o plano sim, é um bom plano. - também pegou uma porção do doce e olhou Yeonjun de soslaio, ele estava quieto. - Considerações finais?

Era uma brincadeira entre eles, sempre que viam um filme juntos tiravam as "considerações finais". Com o tempo começaram a fazer isso com tudo, comida, restaurantes, pessoas... Era como uma avaliação. Yeonjun sorriu de boca cheia e engoliu antes de responder.

_ A mulher dele parece legal, ele é meio esnobe e a assistente social se parece muito com uma Winona Ryder asiática. - os dois riram e nisso um pedaço de pudim escorregou da colher de Taehyung direto para a cama. - Aigoo!

_ O pudim pulou! - Yeonjun negou enquanto Taehyung saía correndo do quarto para buscar guardanapos. - Um pudim vivo! É Kim Pudim! - ouviu ele gritar enquanto descia as escadas.

_ Idiota. - falou rindo soprado e pegando mais do doce. - Ei Taehyung! - gritou vendo o mais velho entrar no quarto com guardanapos. - A gente pode comprar um peixe e chamar de Kim Pudim, quem sabe assim a gente parece mais com uma família pra assistente Winona.

_ Um peixe... Parece bom, eu pensei em comprar um tapete ou almofadas de tricô. - Yeonjun fez uma cara de nojo. - Mas um peixe parece melhor.

_ Obrigado. - Taehyung levantou os olhos da cama sem entender. - Não pergunta, só... Valeu mesmo.

_ Sempre as ordens. - piscou um dos olhos e voltaram a comer em silêncio. - Competição de quem come mais pudim?

_ Você gosta da derrota?

No outro dia os dois teriam dor de barriga, mas acordariam se sentindo melhor. Não tinham um peixe ainda, Kim Pudim ainda era só uma ideia, mas _já eram uma família a muito tempo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por hoje é só, obrigado a todo mundo que vem acompanhando a fic isso me motiva e deixa muuuuito feliz. Se cuidem, lavem as mãos, fiquem em casa se possível e respeite seu tempo, sua mente e seu corpo nessa quarentena, vamos ficar bem. Nos vemos em breve.
> 
> XOXO, Gaia.


	8. 07 - Ferrari

Palavras vem acompanhadas de significados. Como um combo de fast food, mas no lugar de batatas, significados.

E lá estava Yeonjun, sentado na cama com um dor de barriga terrível por comer um pudim inteiro com Taehyung e um dicionário nas mãos. Folheou esperando que aquela idéia começasse a soar ridícula, mas não aconteceu. Se perguntou quantas vezes as pessoas procuravam a definição de "Pai" no dicionário, porque era quase como um senso comum certo?

Achou a definição e murmurou em voz alta para si mesmo.

_ Pai: Aquele que tem ou teve filhos, genitor, progenitor. Indivíduo em relação aos seus filhos.

Parecia bem simples. Pai é pai, pronto e fim, progenitor, tem ou teve filhos, bem direto. Mas então por que para ele era diferente?

Pai para ele era algo ruim, algo que sempre vinha acompanhado de "por favor" ou "está machucando", e "pare", esse com mais frequência. Sua mente apagou muita coisa da sua infância, esse é o bom de ser criança, as coisas se apagam fácil. Mas ele já tinha onze anos quando finalmente se libertou de tudo aquilo, nessa época a mente é como um aspirador sugando tudo para guardar em sua bolsinha de poeira.

Yeonjun estava cheio daquelas memórias.

Não sabia se podia chamar assim, de memórias, elas eram borradas como pesadelos, e sempre que voltavam de fato em forma disso, tinham a mesma sensação. Existiram momentos em que os pesadelos eram tão ruins que ele decidiu que simplesmente não ia dormir nunca mais, parecia um bom plano.

Taehyung então passou a dormir no chão do seu quarto, no chão mesmo. Ele sentava lá e ficava inventando um monte de histórias para dormir, que sempre acabavam com a princesa ou um super robô ganhando um Oscar ou um Grammy, e quando ele acordava pela manhã ele estava lá esticado no chão dormindo feito uma pedra.

Quando voltou a dormir, os pesadelos também voltaram, mas com o psicólogo e a certeza de que Taehyung estaria no chão roncando se precisasse, ajudaram muito. E quando eles ainda aconteciam, Yeonjun ia até o quarto do enfermeiro e eles ouviam todas as suas preferidas do Kendrick Lamar até que acabassem dormindo de novo ao lado do rádio ligado.

Ele era aquele cara. O cara que cozinhava a pior comida do mundo, que chorava com qualquer filme, que dava os melhores livros de presente mesmo que não fosse nenhuma data especial, que não brigou com ele quando quis pintar o cabelo de azul e fez um curso online de cabeleireiro para pintar ele mesmo, - tinha uma neura com salões, ele era cheio dessas neuras sem sentido, nem fale de dentista perto do homem, ele vai enlouquecer. Quando Yeonjun teve cárie ele quase morreu. - Taehyung era Taehyung.

Taehyung era o maluco que levou a sério quando Yeonjun falou que queria ser o presidente da Coreia do Sul (e ele só tinha treze anos).

_ Você pode ser o que você quiser.

Ele era doido, barulhento, desastrado, tinha um senso de moda ridículo. Era o Taehyung. Pai era uma palavra ruim em sua mente, pai era sujo e ruim. Sabia que doía no mais velho sempre que o chamava pelo nome em ocasiões especiais, ou até mesmo naquele jantar idiota. Doía nele também. Mas palavras vem com significados, e para Yeonjun era diferente.

Se levantou e pegou uma caneta na sua mesa de estudos. O dicionário era do colégio e ele com certeza ia pagar uma multa por rabiscar quando fosse entregar no final do ano, mas tudo bem, era só fazer Taehyung falar alguns palavrões. Riscou a definição com caneta para escrever do lado:

_Pai: Taehyung._

• • •

Beomgyu sempre achou que fosse ser preso em algum momento da vida.

Sempre achou que seria por ir contra uma ditadura, ou invadir um sistema de computadores do governo. Mas nunca, jamais passou pela sua cabeça a possibilidade, nunquinha pensou que seria preso por invadir uma delegacia.

_ Não vou fazer isso não. - sentenciou quando Soobin acabou de contar o plano. Ele devia ter entrado no clube do jornal quando teve a oportunidade, podia fazer boas amizades lá, mas não, vamos fazer parte de uma associação secreta! Agora ia ser preso porque era tarde demais para se livrar daqueles loucos, que agora eram quatro, porque Kai já era tão louco quanto os outros.

_ Gyu, você é o único de nós que tem talento para isso. - Soobin tentou apelar vendo o outro o olhar indignado.

_ Talento para o quê? O ator do grupo é o Yeonjun! - apontou para o mais velho que não parecia nem um pouco preocupado. - Se eu soubesse que dar uns beijinhos no líder dava tanta regalia eu já estava namorando com o Soobin.

_ Ok, eu vou quebrar seus dentes. - Yeonjun o olhou feio e fingiu rosnar.

_ O Yeonjun não pode porque o delegado é tio dele. - Taehyun falou vendo Beomgyu bufar e cruzar os braços como uma criança. - E como o hyung disse, você é o único com talento para isso.

_ Que raio de talento vocês estão falando afinal?

_ Mentir descaradamente sem nem tremer, é esse o talento. - Kai respondeu ganhando um olhar mortal do mais velho.

_ Você só precisa ir lá e fingir que foi roubado, enquanto você distrai os policiais a gente entra na delegacia, pega os arquivos, substitui pelos arquivos falsos, fotografa os verdadeiros, entra de novo e coloca tudo no lugar. Tcharam, sucesso! - Yeonjun falou tudo animado e viu Beomgyu e Kai com caretas desanimadas. - Qual é, é um bom plano.

_ São muitos arquivos, vai levar um tempão pra fotografar tudo. - Kai começou enquanto mexia o pé de forma nervosa. - E se o Beomgyu não souber mentir direitinho ele pode acabar preso por falso testemunho ou coisa do tipo. Aí vamos ter duas pessoas para tirar da cadeia.

_ Nunca pensei que falaria isso em vida, mas o Huening tem toda a razão! - Beomgyu e o mais novo apertaram as mãos.

_ Precisamos dividir o plano em dois. - Taehyun se levantou indo até a lousa velha que tinham ali, pegou um dos pedaços antigos de giz colorido. - Parte Um: pegar os arquivos e substituir por falsos. - anotou no quadro que dividiu em duas colunas. - Essa parte pode ser o plano original, distrair os policiais e tudo mais.

_ O Beomgyu vai até a delegacia e diz que foi roubado, é isso? - Kai não parecia nada certo daquela ideia, parecia o tipo de coisa que dá terrivelmente errado.

_ Eu acho melhor eu e Beomgyu irmos a delegacia. - Yeonjun falou e Beomgyu começa a aplaudir.

_ Mas o delegado te conhece hyung. - Soobin falou com o cenho franzido ignorando as palmas de Beomgyu.

_ Se o Yeonjun for se ferrar comigo eu vou agora lá. - falou animado e desviou de um pedaço de giz que Taehyun lançou em sua direção. - Ei!

_ Fica em silêncio um pouco. - falou mandão e Beomgyu o encarou boquiaberto. - Continua hyung.

_ Continua hyung. - imitou com uma voz alterada. - Ele sempre foi o favorito dele. - Beomgyu resmungava para Kai que riu baixinho.

_ Enfim, - Yeonjun olhou para o mais novo negando antes de continuar. - eu posso ir lá visitar o tio Yoongi, eu posso inventar alguma história e fazer ele ficar na sala dele comigo enquanto vocês distraem os outros.

_ É uma ótima ideia! - Taehyun falou anotando tudo no quadro com uma letra bonita. - O Beomgyu pode falar que foi roubado no Overwatch, é uma denúncia completamente ridícula, mas ninguém vai prender ele por isso, é o Beomgyu.

_ Vocês fizeram um complô pra me humilhar? É isso? - começou a esticar o pescoço e olhar debaixo da cadeira. - Cadê as câmeras?

_ Como eu ia dizendo. - Taehyun voltou a falar revirando os olhos. - Ainda precisamos da segunda parte.

_ Eu e Kai podemos cuidar disso. - Soobin fala sorrindo. - A gente pode colocar uma música bem alta na praça e começar a dançar, os policiais vão sair, o Yeonjun mantêm o delegado na sala, e Taehyun entra pela janela da sala de arquivos.

_ Você consegue entrar lá? - Beomgyu perguntou tentando soar o menos preocupado possível. - Você não gosta de lugares apertados. - falou sem olhar o mais novo.

_ Eu vou sobreviver. - ele falou contendo um sorriso. - Bem, - pigarreou ao ver Yeonjun o encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada. - acho que é isso, amanhã as duas da tarde todos em suas melhores roupas, é dia de cometer delitos.

_ Adoro dias de cometer delitos, são meus favoritos. - dessa vez Beomgyu não conseguiu desviar, e ao sair da "sala de reuniões" tinha uma mancha branca de giz bem no meio da testa.

• • •

Nunca antes na história do Elliteu houve um casal gay.

Era um colégio bem evoluído em diversas questões, racismo e homofobia eram estritamente proibidos podendo ser punido com expulsão. Mas isso não impedia os olhares, Yeonjun não estava nem aí, mas sabia que Soobin não se sentia assim.

Estavam na cantina almoçando e o mais novo ficava abaixando o olhar para o prato sempre que olhava por cima do ombro de Yeonjun. O de cabelos azuis olhou para trás e viu duas garotas cochichando uma com a outra.

_ Aqui amor, está sujo de molho. - segurou Soobin pelo queixo erguendo seu rosto e lambeu a pequena mancha de molho no seu lábio superior. - Prontinho.

_ Hyung! - o rosto estava tomado de um vermelho intenso e os olhos arregalados, percebeu que todos olhavam para eles. Soobin se levantou rápido derrubando a cadeira no chão e saiu praticamente correndo da cantina.

_ Merda. - xingou jogando o guardanapo que usava para limpar a boca com força sobre a mesa e olhou feio para um grupo que o encarava. - Vai cuida da sua vidinha deprimente seus idiotas.

Sabia onde procurar, Soobin era meio previsível. Seguiu em direção ao ginásio e depois saiu pela porta dos fundos que davam acesso a escada lateral do prédio. Soobin estava sentado nos degraus com a cabeça enfiada entre os joelhos. Não estava chorando, - quando chora ele se balança todo parece até que está dançando. - mas estava bravo, podia ver as orelhas vermelhas. 

_ Sabe que não fiz nada para estar irritado comigo. - o mais novo não se moveu. - Sabe não é?

_ Eu tenho direito de ficar irritado se eu quiser. - Yeonjun rolou os olhos e se sentou em um degrau abaixo dele de forma que ficavam de frente um para o outro, mas ainda tinham uma distância.

_ Acho ótimo que a gente se beije, ótimo mesmo, tipo, eu acho maravilhoso. - viu Soobin reprimir o riso. - Mas se vai ter vergonha de mim não sei se quero embarcar nisso.

_ Não tenho vergonha de você! - Soobin levantou o rosto e encarou o outro, estava ofendido.

_ Você nem segura minha mão quando passamos do portão Soobin, parece que tem um feitiço nos seus dedos. A gente passa pelo portão e eles se afrouxam e vão direto pra dentro do bolso da calça.

_ Eu não tenho vergonha de você! Não fala uma coisa dessas só porque não quero andar de mãos dadas.

_ Se fosse uma menina você ia ter esse mesmo feitiço afrouxa dedos Soobin? - o mais novo abriu e fechou a boca sem encontrar a respostas. - É, pois é.

_ Não é vergonha. - franziu o cenho e encarou os próprios pés, ele não entendia bem o que acontecia com ele, mas vergonha parecia a pior coisa possível. Se sentiu enjoado. - Acho que é medo.

_ Homofobia é quase crime nesse colégio, aqui devia ser o lugar mais seguro. - rolou os olhos tentando não ficar bravo, e não estava, estava magoado.

_ Você sabe que se eles não verbalizarem o diretor não pode fazer nada, e eles olham hyung.

_ E você tem vergonha de ser visto. - concluiu se levantando. - Ainda tô com fome, vou terminar meu almoço.

_ Hyung espera. - Soobin se levantou indo atrás dele e o segurando pelo cotovelo, mal podia acreditar que estavam brigando por causa dele. - Vamos conversar.

_ Quer conversar aqui?- olhou em volta antes de voltar a olhar para ele. - Não tem medo que eles vejam?

_ Hyung não fala assim.

_ Eu sou gay Soobin! Desesperadamente gay, gay para um grande de um caralho, e se as pessoas querem olhar para o artefato gay ambulante que eu sou então que seja! - colocou o indicador no peito do outro o empurrando para trás sem muita força. - E se você tem vergonha do que você é, ou vergonha de mim, talvez você devesse se resolver primeiro antes de seguir em frente com isso.

_ Você quer que eu o quê? Que eu saia do armário? Você está se escutando? - os dois gritavam, nenhum dos dois recuava. - Meu melhor amigo nunca ia me pressionar assim! - Yeonjun riu falso e sem humor.

_ Seu melhor amigo está apaixonado por você e quer receber o mínimo de volta! Surpresa! As pessoas querem atenção. - empurrou Soobin pelo ombros, o mais novo recuou dois passos. - E, - se virou quando já estava alguns passos de distância. - eu não estou te cobrando que ande por aí com uma faixa anunciando que você gosta de enfiar a língua na minha boca, eu só queria que você fosse honesto comigo. Meu melhor amigo nunca ia mentir pra mim.

Soobin se sentou na escada e chorou com a cabeça entre os joelhos. Yeonjun se trancou em uma cabine do banheiro e chorou com a cabeça entre os joelhos.

• • •

_ Beomgyu, que bom te ver. Sente-se.

Namjoon era o diretor do Elliteu a dois anos. Foi o mais novo a assumir o cargo e era com certeza o mais querido pelos alunos, o coitado pegou o colégio pouco antes de uma professora ser assassinada! E fez um ótimo trabalho.

Ser chamado na sala do diretor só podia significar duas coisas: você estava muito encrencado ou você tinha feito algo espetacular e merecia os parabéns. Beomgyu não vencia um torneio a seis meses, então sabia que estava encrencado, fazer o quê.

_ Oi diretor Kim. - sorriu amarelo se sentando na cadeira de frente ao mais velho, a sala era decorada com bonsais por toda a parte e fotografias dos alunos fazendo coisas importantes. Beomgyu estava em algumas delas e suas taças na cristaleira. - Tudo tranquilo?

_ Tudo ótimo Beomgyu e você? - o que era aquele tom de compaixão?

_ Ai meus deus, o Taehy morreu? - Namjoon franziu o cenho confuso e arregalou os olhos preocupado quando o garoto se levantou e passou a andar em círculos pela sala.

_ Taehyun? Jeon Taehyun? Ele está bem, deve estar na sala de aula-...

_ Não esse Taehyun, Taehyun o cachorro. - Namjoon parecia ainda mais confuso agora, até balançou a cabeça como se espantasse um mosquito. - Foi meu pai? Ah não, meu pai não. - ele estava mesmo prestes a chorar.

_ Beomgyu se acalma. - Namjoon se levantou e foi até o garoto o segurando pelos ombros, ele o olhou completamente desesperado.

_ Espera. - ele segurou os braços de Namjoon que arregalou mais os olhos. - Foi meu cachorro e o meu pai? Só me resta... Ah! - gritou e Namjoon deu um pulinho no lugar, talvez devesse ter pedido a conselheira para conversar com o garoto, se lembraria disso da próxima. - Foi minha mãe, claro que foi ela.

_ Beomgyu ninguém morreu. - finalmente conseguiu falar e o adolescente soltou seu braço. - Ninguém está morto ou com perigo de morrer, sua família está perfeitamente saudável até onde eu sei.

_ E Taehyun? E meu cachorro o Taehy?

_ Seu cachorro também.

_ Ufa. - se soltou de Namjoon e desabou na cadeira de novo, as duas mãos sobre o peito. - Caramba achei que tinha perdido ele.

_ Seu pai? - o mais velho agora segurava para não rir enquanto voltava a sua cadeira.

_ E o meu cachorro. - respirou fundo várias vezes e até aceitou o copo de água que lhe foi oferecido. - Mas então, se ninguém morreu... Por que eu estou aqui senhor? - Namjoon conteve uma careta ao pensar que tinha a fama de porta-voz da morte por aí.

_ Ando preocupado com você Beomgyu. - finalmente iniciou o assunto que precisava.

_ Mas eu estou ótimo. - riu soprado e viu Namjoon negar, - Não? Eu estou-...

_ Não! - negou mais alto do que precisava e Beomgyu arregalou os olhos. - Você não está morrendo.

_ Eu ia perguntar reprovado, mas é bom saber que não estou morrendo.

_ Enfim, - porque não tinha se tornado um dono de livraria? Parece uma profissão tão calma. - ando preocupado com suas notas para ser mais direto.

_ Ah, as notas é? - ele sabia que uma hora isso ia acontecer. Algumas pessoas tem febre psicológica, Beomgyu sofre de boletim vermelho psicológico.

_ Elas caíram muito nos últimos meses, e você sempre manteve uma média alta. - suspirou. - Estamos na reta final agora Beomgyu, uma queda assim nas suas notas podem te custar a bolsa na faculdade. - o mais novo mordeu o lábio inferior e abaixou a cabeça.

_ Falou com o meu pai?

_ Sabe que gosto de conversar com os alunos antes, é do seu futuro que estamos falando.

_ Eu sei, olha, - voltou a olhar para o diretor. - eu prometo melhorar minhas notas.

_ Beomgyu-...

_ É sério, elas vão melhorar eu prometo. As provas estão se aproximando e eu vou arrebentar, vai chover A nesse boletim. - disse confiante e Namjoon assentiu derrotado. - Vou recuperar minha média e tudo o mais, vai ser como se essas notas ruins nunca tivessem existido. Mas por favor, não fala nada pro meu pai.

_ Tenho certeza que o senhor Park seria compreensivo.

_ Ah sim, papai é o melhor.

_ Então eu não entendo.

_ É que ele já tá cheio de coisa pra lidar, não quero causar problemas, e posso cuidar disso sozinho.

_ Se elas não melhorarem Beomgyu-...

_ Elas vão! Anota aí.

Ao sair da sala do diretor Beomgyu soltou todo o ar do pulmão e pegou o celular.

 **Gyu:** preciso da sua ajuda

 **Taehy, o humano:** Taehyun não está mais com esse número, essa é uma mensagem automática.

 **Gyu:** PRECISO DA SUA AJUDA, CÓDIGO VERMELHO!

 **Taehy, o humano:** hoje, depois da missão suicida

 **Gyu:** obrigadooooooooooo

• • •

Quando algum deles brigam entre si a regra é clara: respeitar o tempo de cada um.

Não gostavam de se meter além do necessário e isso era um acordo, amigos brigam, é normal. São pessoas de personalidades diferentes convivendo diariamente, faz parte. Mas o clima estava horroroso quando se encontraram na praça.

Soobin e Yeonjun se evitavam como se algum deles tivesse uma doença terrivelmente mortal e contagiosa ou coisa do tipo, e os três mais novos ficavam se olhando sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Taehyun pigarreou.

_ Melhor a gente começar logo, nesse horário não tem ninguém na delegacia. O Yeonjun vai primeiro, eu já vou pra lateral do prédio, Gyu fica a postos. - todos concordaram em silêncio e Yeonjun começou a se afastar. - Espera.

_ Vocês são idiotas? - Beomgyu estava irritado, qual é. - O lema, nosso grito de guerra, bateram com a cabeça foi? - todos se reuniram e colocaram as mão umas sobre as outras, Yeonjun colocando por último para não encostar em Soobin. Beomgyu rolou os olhos. - Idiotas.

_ One dream... - Kai puxou e os outros responderam desanimados.

_ ... Tomorrow by together.

_ Idiotas. - Beomgyu saiu resmungando para ficar perto da delegacia, Yeonjun saiu a passos duros na direção da entrada.

_ Também vou indo. - Taehyun parecia extremamente desanimado enquanto caminhava para a lateral do prédio da delegacia com a pasta azul que era uma réplica das pastas originais debaixo do braço.

_ A gente espera? - Kai perguntou vendo Soobin desabar no banco da praça ao lado de um rádio. 

_ É isso, a gente espera.

• • •

Yeonjun via pouco Yoongi. Não porque não se davam bem, - eles eram um ótimo time quando se tratava de infernizar o Taehyung. - mas só porque os mais velhos estavam sempre ocupados com o trabalho e acabavam se vendo só nas datas especiais.

O delegado sempre foi mais um amigo mais velho que um tio, e ele achou estranhíssimo quando o garoto apareceu querendo falar com ele.

_ Está tudo bem Yeonjun? - perguntou preocupado assim que o adolescente se sentou na cadeira em frente a sua mesa.

_ Na verdade não. - hora de se lembrar das turmas de atuação dramática. - Na verdade... - abaixou a voz e o rosto, teve que ser muito forte para não começar a rir quando o mais velho se arrastou na cadeira aflito. - Nunca estive pior.

_ Céus garoto, você está me assustando.

_ Não sei se devia ter vindo. - se levantou de repente e começou a caminhar na direção da porta. 

_ Você não vai sair daqui assim de jeito nenhum. - Yoongi o guiou de volta a cadeira. - O que aconteceu? Você e seu pai brigaram?

_ Não sei se devia contar... - olhou de soslaio vendo Taehyun passar correndo pela janela.

• • •

A sala de arquivos da delegacia da cidade devia ser a coisa mais ridiculamente fácil de ser invadida da história, ficava no térreo do prédio, na lateral, tinha uma janela enorme de vidro e tinha uma lixeira grande embaixo que parecia gritar: me use de escada!

Veja bem, não acontecia muita coisa na cidade. O caso mais violento tinha sido o assassinato da professora e por isso causou tanto alvoroço, o restante dos arquivos provavelmente era sobre acidentes de carro, ou bêbados causando atentado ao pudor (as pessoas costumam exagerar no aniversário da cidade).

Então, não se tinha muito o que preservar com unhas e dentes na sala de arquivos. O que não fazia aquilo menos criminoso, e o juiz com certeza não levaria isso em consideração em seu julgamento... Mas Taehyun estava tentando não pensar muito nisso.

Usou a lixeira-escada para se alçar até a altura da janela e quase gargalhou ao notar que a janela estava destrancada! Depois que tudo aquilo estivesse resolvido ele escreveria uma longa carta anônima para o jornal da cidade falando sobre o sistema de segurança vergonhoso da delegacia. Por enquanto precisava de foco.

Abriu a janela e se jogou para dentro com um impulso tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. O lugar era escuro, abafado e tinha tanta poeira que as pastas pareciam estar cobertas por pequenos lençóis brancos costurados por fadas ou coisa do tipo. Com certeza mais da metade daqueles arquivos deviam estar mofados ou caminhando para isso. O mais recente tinha menos poeira e o azul da pasta estava mais preservado, era o que ele precisava.

Pegou a pasta e checou o nome: Kim Seokjin, caso Lee Sunmi. Ok, hora de substituir. Fez uma careta ao encarar o símbolo da delegacia desenhado com canetinha na pasta do arquivo falso, teria que servir. Colocou no espaço vazio do arquivo original.

Saiu pela janela rezando para que ninguém decidisse fazer uma leitura rápida do caso de repente e desse de cara com o arquivo tosco que deixou lá, a pasta estava recheada de revistas de quadrinho antigas.

Passou correndo por Beomgyu e tocou seu ombro. O garoto alongou os ombros e aqueceu a voz.

_ Hora do show.

• • •

Mark tinha se mudado de Seoul para aquela cidade pequena em busca de tranquilidade, no início era legal. Dias inteiros sem fazer nada... Mas aquela altura do campeonato ele não aguentava mais ficar sentado na recepção da delegacia tentando fazer leitura labial para entender o que falavam na TV pequena do lugar (aquilo de ter que manter no mudo era simplesmente tortura).

Quando estava concentrado tentando entender se a protagonista da novela tinha falava que "amava" o mocinho ou se estava "armada" um garoto entrou em sua frente. Suspirou audível, mas ao perceber que aquela era uma oportunidade de fugir do tédio ele ficou subitamente animado.

_ Senhor eu preciso fazer uma denúncia séria.

_ Hum... Claro. - puxou uma ficha e caneta para começar a anotar, Beomgyu engoliu em seco. Precisava manter a calma. - Qual seu nome e a sua denúncia?

_ Eu fui roubado! - falou desesperado e o policial arregalou os olhos. - Senhor eu... - balançou a cabeça e levantou os olhos para o teto piscando rápido como se tentasse afastar lágrimas de seus olhos. - Eu nunca pensei passar por uma coisa dessas na minha vida!

_ Se acalme por favor. Quem te roubou? O que foi roubado?

_ Meu amigo! Meu próprio amigo dá para acreditar?

_ Seu amigo te roubou? - ele já não estava entendendo nada.

_ Não, meu amigo é que foi roubado senhor. - Mark tinha o cenho tão franzido que as sobrancelhas já formavam uma linha.

_ Han?

_ Meu amigo que foi roubado.

_ Seu amigo quem foi roubado? O que roubaram dele?

_ Roubaram ele! - Mark desistiu, ele era americano, achava até aquele momento que era fluente em coreano, mas não estava entendo uma palavra do que aquele maluco estava falando.

_ Só um minuto. - falou com um sorriso amarelo e rodou na cadeira para chamar o outro policial de plantão. - Jinyoung! Me ajuda aqui! - o outro veio a passos trôpegos, o celular na mão com a partida de Candy Crush pausada.

_ O que foi? - perguntou olhando do colega para o adolescente.

_ Ele fica falando e eu não entendo nada. - Jinyoung assentiu e parou atrás dele. - Fala pra ele garoto.

_ Meu amigo foi roubado.

_ O que roubaram dele?

_ Não, meu amigo que foi roubado.

Jinyoung era coreano, mas começou a se questionar se era fluente na língua.

• • •

_ Melhor? - Yoongi perguntou preocupado assim que Yeonjun acabou de beber o copo de água com açúcar, o garoto assentiu. Precisava ganhar tempo, Taehyun ainda não tinha dado o sinal. - O que aconteceu afinal?

_ Sabe... Tem esse garoto... - Yoongi engoliu em seco, ele ia mesmo pedir conselhos amoroso? Ele era a pior pessoa possível para ajudar. - Eu estou meio desesperado.

_ Hum. - pigarreou e se ajeitou na cadeira. - Já tentou conversar com seu pai?

_ Ah não. - Yeonjun fez uma careta e cruzou as pernas, Yoongi notou então que aquilo ia demorar. - Meu pai anda pilhado com essa história do meu irmão, pensei que meu tio pudesse me ajudar. - piscou os olhos felinos e Yoongi suspirou derrotado.

_ Claro. - fez uma anotação mental de nunca, jamais ter filhos.

_ Então, eu acho que estou mesmo apaixonado...

• • •

Taehyun fotografava tudo o mais rápido que podia, a pasta era enorme. Fotos, papéis, alguns de textura diferente onde se tinha os depoimentos, foi difícil fotografar as cenas do crime, mas ele conseguiu no final.

Guardou tudo na mesma ordem que tinha tirado quando pegou a pasta e se pôs a correr. Passou por Soobin e Kai com o dedão levantado em sinal de positivo, viu os amigos começarem a preparar o som e virou no beco onde ficava a lateral do prédio passando pela janela da sala do general e colando um adesivo de estrela no vidro.

Yeonjun virou o rosto e viu o sinal.

_ Acha que devo pedir ele em casamento então? - Yoongi arregalou os olhos.

_ Quê???

• • •

_ Olha garoto, seja lá o que aconteceu com você-...

_ Foi meu amigo que-...

_ Tá, já entendi, seu amigo. - Jinyoung tinha o pescoço e as orelhas vermelhas de frustração. - Seja lá o que for, melhor conversar com seus pais, eles devem te entender. Mark vou fazer a ronda, faz a ficha dele do jeito que ele está falando aí. - se virou para entrar no interior do prédio, Beomgyu arregalou os olhos.

Tinha que ser agora! Agora! Começou a imaginar Taehyun sendo julgado. Os olhos redondos cheios de lágrimas... Agora!

_ Every day's a blur sometimes I can't tell what day it is... - a voz de Bebe Rexha começou a tocar alto vindo da praça, Beomgyu quase chorou de alívio. - Don't know what day it is can you tell me what day it is? - agora a voz de Soobin e Kai já podiam ser ouvidas junto da cantora.

_ Mas que merda é essa? - os dois os policiais saíram de trás do balcão indo para a porta, Beomgyu deu soquinhos no ar.

_ I'm a Ferrari pulled off on Mulholland Drive , over the city, the lights are so pretty from up here... - Soobin estava em cima de um banco da praça, os braços para cima balançando em uma dança estranha, cantava tentando ultrapassar o som do rádio que estava no banco ao lado do último volume.

_ I'm a Ferrari, and after the party is done, I keep on going, missing the moments... - Kai se juntou a Soobin no banco usando o punho fechado de microfone, as pessoas que passavam por ali ou olhavam assustadas ou riam da cena.

_ Living in the fast lane's getting kind of lonely! - Beomgyu saiu correndo da delegacia e se juntou aos outros dois. - Yeah! - cantaram juntos, Mark e Jinyoung trocaram um olhar confuso. Taehyun passou correndo por eles e se juntou aos outros três. - Ooh Ooh...

_ Conseguiu? - Soobin perguntou ofegante.

_ Claro, e eu já falhei em alguma missão?

_ Woah ooh, woah ooh, woah ooh, living in the fast lane's getting kind of lonely!

_ O que está acontecendo aqui? - Yoongi surgiu na porta do lugar vendo a festa dos adolescentes na praça, Yeonjun o abraçou rapidamente.

_ Valeu tio! - e saiu correndo pra se juntar aos outros.

_ Meus amigos! - Beomgyu gritou por cima da música na direção de Mark e Jinyoung. - Devolveram! Eu retiro a queixa! - falou enquanto pulava de mãos dadas com Yeonjun. - I'm a Ferrari pulled off on Mulholland Drive! - os cinco cantavam juntos enquanto pulavam em uma dancinha desengonçada.

_ O que...?

_ Nada não chefe. - Mark deu tapinhas nas costas de Yoongi enquanto eles voltavam para dentro da delegacia.

_ A gente não devia para eles? - Jinyoung perguntou confuso olhando para trás.

_ Se eu tiver que conversar com mais um adolescente hoje eu peço demissão. - Yoongi falou e ninguém contrariou.

_ Woah ooh, woah ooh, woah ooh, living in the fast lane's getting kind of lonely!

• • •

_ Pizza!

_ Sorvete!

Kai e Beomgyu pareciam estar praticando uma encarada de lutador de MMA enquanto tentavam decidir qual era a refeição certa para comemorar a vitória.

_ Eu vou tomar milshake e comer batata frita na lanchonete. - os dois olharam para Taehyun como se ele fosse uma espécie de gênio.

_ Parece bom. - Kai sorriu adorando a ideia.

_ Perfeito. - Beomgyu concordou e se virou para Soobin e Yeonjun que se mantinham quietos. - Vocês vem?

_ Não, não tô no clima. - Yeonjun falou de braços cruzados.

_ É, eu também não. - Soobin concordou.

_ Vocês que sabem, a gente se vê amanhã. - os dois mais velhos resmungaram um tchau e saíram. - Se eles continuarem brigados eu tranco eles na mesma sala até fazerem as pazes. - Beomgyu falou enquanto seguiam na direção da lanchonete.

_ Eu ajudo. - Kai completou e os dois bateram as mãos fechadas em punho.

_ Vou só pegar o arquivo falso, eu deixei ele atrás daquela árvore. - Taehyun falou e os outros dois concordaram.

_ Milkshake de chocolate é o melhor. - Kai falou encarando sonhador a fachada da lanchonete.

_ O de morango é muito superior.

_ Você só pode ser doido.

_ Gente... - Taehyun voltou, o rosto pálido como uma folha de papel, a pasta apertada entre os dedos.

_ O que foi? - Beomgyu perguntou o olhando preocupado.

_ Eu fiz merda, a pasta falsa... - levantou a pasta azul que trazia, o símbolo da delegacia não era de canetinha. - _Ficou lá dentro._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, por hoje é só (dessa vez de vdd ahauahah). O talento para se meter em encrenca desses meninos é inegável né? YeonBin tendo a primeira DR... Vamos ver no que isso vai dar, problemas no paraíso?


	9. 08 - o cachorro, e o humano também

Beomgyu não conseguia dormir. Virou na cama pelo o que pareceu a milésima vez e tentou ver na penumbra se Taehyun já estava dormindo.

Era comum o mais novo dormir em sua casa, e estava realmente grato por ele estar ali. Se estivesse sozinho provavelmente estaria andando em círculos pelo quarto como um louco, acordaria o pai e aí teria que explicar sua aflição.

A verdade é que não conseguia esquecer o que tinha ouvido, sua mente parecia agir de forma ardilosa contra si o levando de volta para o que tinha acontecido mais cedo. Estranhamente se sentia muito sozinho e perdido, sabia que era mais uma sensação que um fato, mas não é fácil controlar essas coisas.

**Algumas horas antes.**

_ Eu vou ser preso, vou ser preso mesmo. - Taehyun encarava os próprios pulsos finos como se a qualquer momento algemas pesadas de metal fossem se materializar em volta deles. - Eles dão pão com manteiga e chá igual em hospitais? Eu odeio pão com manteiga e chá.

_ Aigoo, para de drama hyung. - os três estavam sentados no meio fio em frente a delegacia, a pasta de arquivos verdadeira entre os pés de Kai que tentava a todo custo consolar o amigo. - A gente só precisa esperar até amanhã, refazer o plano e-...

_ Não é tão simples. - Taehyun fazia desenhos no asfalto empoeirado usando a ponta dos pés. - Meu nome e meu endereço está em pelo menos metade daqueles gibis.

_ Espera... - Kai levantou as mãos como se pedisse um tempo. - Por que?

_ Porque o Beomgyu, - começou a falar apontando para o mais velho que ergueu os braços como quem diz ser inocente. - não sabe que o ato de "emprestar" implica em devolver depois!

_ A culpa não é minha não. - Beomgyu cruzou os braços, que calúnia! Por que as pessoas sempre estavam contra si? Tinha mesmo amigos? - O Taehyun que não aprendeu a dividir. Sabe como é esses filhos únicos. - sussurrou a última parte para Kai que riu e negou.

_ Hyung, você também é filho único.

_ Detalhe Kai, detalhe. - deu de ombros.

_ E porque vocês colocaram os gibis que tem seu nome neles Taehy? - o mais novo perguntou vendo o moreno voltar a olhar furioso para Beomgyu que riu sem graça coçando a nuca envergonhado.

_ Eu meio que disse que ia trazer jornais para preencher a pasta... - o mais velho começou com um sorriso amarelo. - Mas o Taehy fez xixi na casa toda antes de eu sair, e se eu não limpasse ia manchar o piso todo.

_ O hyung? Xixi no chão? Você tem problemas na bexiga hyung? - Kai encarou Taehyun de olhos arregalados.

_ Não, não esse Taehyun, tô falando do meu cachorro.

_ Será que vocês podem por favor focar no fato de que eu vou para a cadeia? - Taehyun falou com o rosto vermelho, aquele nome idiota de cachorro!

_ Calma, eu entro lá e destroco tão rapidinho que nem vão perceber. - Beomgyu se levantou em um salto e pegou a pasta. - Vamos, preciso de apoio moral.

Os três seguiram para a lateral da delegacia, o Sol já sumia por entre os prédios colorindo as ruas com seus tons de amarelo e laranja. Beomgyu seguiu na frente e indicou para Kai ficar de guarda na entrada do beco e Taehyun um pouco mais próximo da janela por onde entraria. Subiu na lixeira e abriu a janela, que ainda estava destrancada, riu e piscou para Taehyun antes de saltar para dentro com a pasta nas mãos.

Do lado de dentro não dava para ver quase nada, ele tateou as prateleiras às cegas até seus olhos se acostumarem com o breu. Logo viu a pasta falsa - era ridiculamente diferente das outras. - Taehyun jamais cometeria um erro daqueles, alguma coisa estava acontecendo com o seu melhor amigo e ele ia descobrir, vinha notando-o estranho, mas não era muito bom com conversas o que dificultava um pouco... Será que era um problema do tipo que se resolvia com chocolate? Teria que tentar.

Já estava pronto para sair quando ouviu vozes no corredor, chegou a dar o primeiro passo apressado em direção a janela quando ouviu o nome da mãe.

_ ... Dizem que ela está completamente falida. - Mark falava com Jinyoung que estava mais concentrado em não pisar nas rachaduras do chão do que em fofocas de famosos.

_ Quem? - olhou para o mais velho que bufou impaciente.

_ Jeongyeon cara, a atriz. - Jinyoung fez um longo "aaah" em compreensão.

_ Como ela faliu? Ela é super famosa.

_ Parece que ela arrumou um namorado mais novo e o cara roubou ela, levou tudo e deixou ela lisa, um modelo italiano alguma coisa assim. - Mark tateou os bolsos do uniforme em busca das chaves da sala de arquivos. - Nem sei porque temos que fazer ronda nessa sala, tem muita poeira sempre tenho crise de espirros.

_ Pobrezinho. - Jinyoung debochou enquanto entrava na sala seguindo o colega. - Ué, você deixou a janela aberta? - os dois olharam para a janela que estava escancarada deixando a luz do crepúsculo entrar escassa junto de um vento frio.

_ Eu não. - Mark deu de ombros e foi até o outro lado da sala enquanto Jinyoung ligava as luzes revelando a sala vazia. - Enfim, já ouviu o novo disco do Daniel Caesar?

**Agora.**

_ Não dormiu ou acordou agora? - Beomgyu tomou um susto tão grande com a voz do mais novo que ele acabou caindo com tudo no chão.

_ Ya! - ouviu a risada do amigo e acabou rindo junto. - Assim você me mata do coração Taehy. - ouviu o farfalhar dos lençóis e logo Taehyun estava sentado ao seu lado no chão, os dois com as cabeças encostadas no colchão da cama encarando o teto coberto por estrelas de plástico florescente.

_ O que aconteceu na delegacia que te deixou assim? Desde que saiu de lá está estranho, mais que o normal.

_ Lembra que eu falei que precisava da sua ajuda? - o mais novo assentiu mesmo que não se olhassem. - Eu estou com boletim vermelho emocional.

_ Hum... Isso é ruim. - o mais velho grunhiu. - Por causa da sua mãe?

_ Uhum. - suspirou e se virou para Taehyun que fez o mesmo, a pouca luz que entrava pela janela dava um brilho cristalino aos olhos de Beomgyu, o mais novo sentiu algo estranho no peito. - Eu sinto como se não conhecesse ela e isso me deixa... - suspirou de novo, a respiração quente batendo contra o rosto do outro. - Ela é minha mãe, eu devia conhecer ela. Acho que estou triste, e irritado, muito irritado, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

_ Essa parte eu já desconfiava. - o mais novo confessou observando o outro fazer uma careta. - Mas o que a delegacia tem a ver com isso?

_ Eu ouvi os policiais conversando, estavam fofocando sei lá, e parece que minha mãe está falida.

_ Falida? - Taehyun arregalou os olhos e Beomgyu nem notou que sorriu, quando o mais novo fazia aquela cara surpresa ficava muito fofo.

_ Sim, pelo o que ouvi ela foi roubada por um namorado italiano. - voltou a falar e Taehyun parecia em choque. - Dá pra acreditar que ela tinha um namorado e eu não fazia ideia? Um namorado italiano.

_ Se ele fosse coreano seria melhor? - riu da careta mal criada que recebeu como resposta.

_ Ela é uma estranha, eu não faço ideia de quem ela é. E eu só notei isso agora, é meio patético, queria que ela nunca tivesse vindo para cá. - fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, Taehyun levou uma das mãos para o rosto dele, Beomgyu o fitou, parecia mais frágil do que nunca.

_ Eu vou te ajudar a estudar, logo você recupera as notas. - Beomgyu assentiu esfregando o rosto contra a palma do outro. - Mas você precisa conversar com a sua mãe, eu aposto que ela só está envergonhada, é uma situação complicada aparentemente e pais sempre querem parecer super-heróis.

_ Odeio quando você tem razão. - a voz de Beomgyu estava rouca, estava com sono? Não, não era isso.

_ Então você me odeia o tempo todo. - deslizou a mão pelo rosto do outro em um carinho que poderia passar quase despercebido, Taehyun era sempre sutil, Beomgyu sempre o entendia. - O mundo não está acabando.

_ Na verdade, eu acho que está sim. Sabe como é, poluição, aquecimento global... - os dois riram e Beomgyu colocou a mão sobre a do amigo. - Taehy?

_ Hum?

_ Acho que estou triste de verdade. - Taehyun quase riu, quase pensou que era uma brincadeira, mas aquela luz prateada que cobria o cômodo parecia deixar as verdades nuas, expostas. Beomgyu falava sério. - Eu não estou triste do tipo que quer chorar, eu odeio chorar.

_ Te deixa de nariz entupido. - Beomgyu assentiu. - Acho que não está sendo sincero com você mesmo, acho que você quer chorar.

_ Não gosto de chorar por motivos reais, só por filmes. - fez uma careta e o mais novo riu tirando a mão de seu rosto. - Tenho medo de ela não ser nada do que eu pensava ser, de ela realmente não se importar comigo. De eu ter sido só um obstáculo irritante.

_ Eu não posso te garantir que não é isso, não posso dizer que vai ficar tudo bem porque eu não sei. - encostou a ponta do indicador no centro do peito do mais velho. - Mas não é melhor saber a verdade, do que ficar com isso te corroendo por dentro? - Bemgyu desviou o rosto e Taehyun moveu a cabeça até encontrar de novo seu olhar. - Não é como se você fosse ficar sozinho nessa Gyu.

_ Claro que não, você não vive sem mim. - sorriu ladino e se inclinou na direção de Taehyun que retesou. Beomgyu encostou o rosto no ombro do mais novo e suspirou relaxando o corpo contra o dele, o outro fez o mesmo e eles se abraçaram. - Não me olha.

_ Não tenho um terceiro olho ainda, preciso me equilibrar melhor em bolinhas de gude, colocar e tirar o casaco centenas de vezes e coisas do tipo. - Beomgyu vibrou contra ele em uma risada, então o corpo maior tremeu de leve com um soluço baixo, a risada tinha se tornado choro. - Você tá usando o shampoo do seu pai?

_ Cala a boca. - resmungou choroso e Taehyun riu.

_ Vamos tratar seu boletim vermelho psicológico não se preocupe, você sempre pode contar com Taehyun, o cachorro e o humano super bonito também. - Beomgyu começou a chorar de verdade, ele nunca chorava na frente de ninguém, mas Taehyun era diferente. Sempre foi.

Taehyun o abraçou mais forte e fez carinho em seus cabelos que tinham um cheiro adulto demais para alguém com o coração tão juvenil, acabaram dormindo jogados no chão.

Pela manhã quando Jimin entrou no quarto para acordá-los e viu a cena, apenas sorriu e jogou um cobertor sobre os dois decidindo deixar os garotos dormirem um pouco mais. Ficaram ali, ambos adormecidos com braços e pernas abertos como estrelas.

_As mãos dadas._

• •

Ele deveria ligar.

Soobin encarava o celular sobre a mesa de estudos como se fosse algum tipo de inseto venenoso, passando e repassando em sua cabeça o "roteiro" daquela conversa.

_ Oi hyung, haha. - riu forçado enquanto fingia que sua mão era um telefone. - Então, estou ligando para perguntar se você acabou de ver aquele anime que eu indiquei... E também para implorar e me humilhar pelo seu perdão, me perdoa por favor? Eu faço seu dever de casa por um mês... Não, um ano! - falou para si mesmo e aquilo pareceu um pouco estranho, mas era o que tinha no momento.

Ele precisava ligar. Yeonjun era orgulhoso como um rei, além de estar certo. Se ele não ligasse eles não iam se falar nunca mais! Inconcebível.

Finalmente tomou coragem e pegou o celular, o contato de Yeonjun agora tinha um coração vermelho na frente. O de mais ninguém era assim, então ele não demorou a localizar o pontinho vermelho na lista de contatos.

Tentou uma, duas, três, quatro vezes... Ele não atenderia, mas não podia simplesmente desistir, então ele ligou para a casa do mais velho. Quase chorou de frustração ao ouvir a voz animada de Taehyung.

_ Alô! Residência dos Kim. - se Taehyung ainda não sabia era porque não era definitivo, certo?

_ Oi tio, eu posso falar com o meu hyung?

_ Binnie? Ué claro que pode, vou chamar... Han? Mas por que não? - o resto foi abafado demais para entender, sabia que naquele momento Taehyung devia estar tapando o fone do aparelho enquanto Yeonjun explicava mexendo a boca de jeito exagerado que ele precisaria mentir. - É... Sabe o que é? - Taehyung soltou um riso nervoso e Soobin deixou os ombros caírem. - O Yeonjun ele está... Tomando banho.

_ Tudo bem. - suspirou e se jogou na cama. - Mas fala para ele que eu não vou parar de ligar até ele decidir me atender.

_ Hum... Ok. Mas acho que ele vai demorar mesmo no banho.

_ Tudo bem... tchau tio.

_ Tchau Binnie. Ei, - falou em um tom sussurrado. - seja lá o que for, compre comida quando for pedir desculpas, ele está com aquela cara de quem bateu o mindinho no guarda-roupa.

_ Pode deixar. - Soobin riu amargo e jogou o celular longe se sentindo um idiota.

• •

O prefeito abriu uma das gavetas da mesa tateando cegamente na procura de um doce ou uma bala qualquer. Ter que cumprir horário na sede da prefeitura era um saco, e era sexta feira! Ele queria alguma paz.

Achou uma bala e se recostou na cadeira desembrulhando o doce e colocando na boca de forma preguiçosa, fechou os olhos pronto para um curto cochilo quando a porta da sala se abriu.

_ Já disse que não vou receber ninguém hoje Dahyun. - falou com quem achava ser a secretária sem nem abrir os olhos. Ouviu o barulho estridente dos saltos contra o piso de madeira e bufou impaciente. - Já disse que não vou... - se interrompeu ao abrir os olhos. Não era sua secretária. - Você?

_ Tem sido um menino muito mal, causando problemas...

_ Eu fiz o que vocês me pediram. - disse estridente encarando em pavor o cano oco da arma que era apontada para ele.

_ Fez errado.

_ Ele está usando você sua idiota. - disse debochado encarando o rosto da mulher em desprezo. - Acorda, você não é ninguém.

_ Obrigada por sua preocupação, muito tocante. Agora é hora de descansar querido. - disse sorrindo e puxou o gatilho três vezes. O silenciador funcionou perfeitamente abafando os disparos, o homem desabou no chão se debatendo e sangrando sujando o tapete da grande sala de escarlate.

Ela bufou impaciente ao ver toda aquela sujeira e abriu a porta saindo. Tinha sempre que fazer o serviço sujo.

• •

_ Esse tem cara de Pudim. - o rosto de Taehyung estava engraçado sendo deformado pela água do aquário, as luzes coloridas refletindo no óculos de grau.

_ Também acho. - Kai confirmou observando uma carpa amarela, era tão pequena e fofa. - Não acha hyung?

Yeonjun não estava prestando atenção, tinha convidado Kai para ajudar a escolher o peixe com Taehyung porque estava evitando os conselhos do mais velho, e porque queria que Kai se sentisse acolhido entre eles. Gostava muito do mais novo e queria que ele soubesse que podia confiar neles. Imaginava que não devia ser fácil se adaptar em um país novo do dia para a noite.

_ Aham, é bonito. - sua cabeça estava em Soobin, estava sendo uma tortura todo aquele tempo longe. Ok que só fazia dois dias, mas mesmo assim...

Ele e Soobin eram melhores amigos desde que ele foi adotado, como Seokjin e Taehyung eram muito próximos eles viviam juntos. Claro que nesses anos todos os dois já tinham brigado por absolutamente tudo, desde quem ia se sentar na janela do ônibus até qual era o super herói mais irado.

Mas era a primeira vez que aquilo doía tanto, antes brigar com Soobin era apenas um detalhe irritante, uma implicância infantil, ficavam um pouco emburrados e logo deixavam aquilo de lado, seguiam em frente. Dessa vez era muito diferente, estava ignorando o outro completamente, o que não era fácil já que faziam tudo juntos.

Sentia falta da companhia dele, sentia falta até mesmo de acordar e ter uma mensagem aleatória de algum sonho que o mais novo teve durante a madrugada.

 **bunny bin** 🐰💙: sonhei que eu ajudava no parto de uma cabra será que isso significa que vou ficar rico?

Sentia falta dos beijos, da forma como ele sempre beijava sua testa quando eles tinham que pausar para respirar, da forma como Soobin sempre acabava rindo entre o beijo lembrando de alguma coisa engraçada e parava tudo para contar, o jeito que ele sempre abria o maior dos sorrisos quando Yeonjun tocava suas músicas favoritas no violão, ou quando dizia ter gostado de um de seus animes favoritos.

Droga, ele sentia muita falta mesmo. E estava mesmo muito magoado.

Se sentia um pouco culpado também, sabia que tinha entrado com tudo em algo que aparentemente eles não estavam prontos para lidar, e odiava a sensação de estar pressionando o outro a se assumir ou coisa do tipo. O conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele iria ceder mesmo se não estivesse cem por cento certo só para evitar conflitos e isso seria pior que estar brigado.

A verdade é que estava se sentindo muito diferente em relação a ele, não era mais apenas beijos, e aquilo o assustava. Soobin devia se sentir assim também, perguntar seria mais fácil, mas era orgulhoso nunca negou.

Relacionamentos eram complicados demais.

_ Acho que a gente devia levar um companheiro para ele, a vida em um aquário deve ser meio solitária. - Taehyung e Kai pareciam crianças em uma loja de doces, os dois olhavam todos os peixes e liam com atenção os informativos sobre cada espécie. - Yeon!

_ O que? - se aproximou dos dois encarando um peixe preto que tinha olhos grandes e esbugalhados. - Parece um alienígena.

_ Um peixe alienígena. - Kai se virou para Taehyung os dois sorrindo fascinados, Yeonjun rolou os olhos. - Ele é tão fofo. Peixe telescópio. - o garoto leu no informativo. - Ele é uma espécie de carpa também, acho que ele é meio que primo do Pudim.

_ Um primo hein? Parece bom para mim. - Taehyung se virou para o de cabelos azuis. - O que acha filho?

_ Acho que é legal. - os outros sorriram largo e Taehyung decidiu que Kai deveria ter um peixe no aquário deles também. Yeonjun sorriu com a cena, o mais velho era mesmo ridículo, de um jeito bom, ridículo de um jeito Taehyung.

Saíram da loja com quatro peixes, - duas carpas (um casal segundo Kai: Kim Pudim e Huening Mousse), um peixe telescópio e um cascudo. - Yeonjun saiu praticamente arrastando o amigo e Taehyung para fora da loja antes que comprassem o lugar inteiro. No caminho de volta ouviram Beatles e ele até tentou manter a pose de mal humorado, mas acabou cantando junto deles quando começou a tocar Something, depois ficou triste porque Soobin adorava aquela música.

Soobin idiota.

_ Venha visitar seu peixe dia desses Kai, Yeonjun anda muito emo esses dias companhia faz bem.

_ Emo? Sério Taehyung?

_ Claro senhor Kim, hoje preciso ir porque tenho um encontro. - segredou e Taehyung sorriu largo.

_ É mesmo? - perguntou animado e Kai assentiu igualmente feliz. - Olha só vocês todos crescidos, juízo hein?

_ Pode deixar, e obrigado por hoje, foi muito divertido. Até mais hyung. - se despediram e no curto trajeto até em casa Yeonjun tentou explicar para o mais velho porque usar "emo" fora do twitter era muito, muito constrangedor mesmo.

Quando chegaram dispensou o jantar, foi para o quarto e tomou um banho longo se jogando na cama em um suspiro, checou o celular rapidamente ignorando as mensagens de qualquer pessoa. Acabou dormindo com o celular na mão.

• •

_ Então sorvete com dinheiro de valentão ou não? - Kai perguntou sorrindo antes de colocar mais uma colher da sobremesa na boca.

A semana parecia ter se arrastado até ali, o relógio passando os minutos devagar como uma tortura, mas finalmente era sexta feira. Yuna e ele estavam sentados em uma mesa próxima a janela e ela sorriu enquanto colocava mais calda na taça de sorvete de morango.

_ Não, sorvete com dinheiro da mesada. - o garoto fez uma caretinha decepcionada e ela riu. - Eles vieram me pedir desculpas, queria que você estivesse lá foi incrível.

_ Eu disse. - sorriu orgulhoso deixando a colher descansar sobre a taça. - E como foi?

_ Eles pareciam arrependidos de verdade, tipo, por tudo, foram bem sinceros. Postaram sobre isso na página do colégio e algumas meninas já vieram falar comigo cheias de simpatias.

_ Você parece aliviada. - ele sorria todo bobo, ela estava radiante, usava um rabo de cavalo alto e uma camiseta de banda de rock, mas não era a roupa, era aquela expressão despreocupada que dava a ela aquele brilho. Para ele, ela nunca esteve tão bonita.

_ Ah eu estou mesmo, muito oppa. - brincava com o sorvete antes de levantar o olhar para ele. - Você é muito legal, meio doido, mas muito legal.

_ Obrigado eu acho. - fez uma careta confusa e ela não resistiu de estender a mão sobre a mesa e apertar sua bochecha, ele abaixou o rosto tentando evitar que ela visse as bochechas coradas

_ Eu queria mesmo conversar com você, mas essa semana pareceu um mês inteiro. - ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa repousando a cabeça sobre as palmas, tombando o pescoço para o lado de forma adorável. - Você está saindo com alguém?

Kai engasgou. Tinha acabado de colocar uma colher de sorvete na boca e os olhos se arregalaram e ele começou a tossir miseravelmente, Yuna se assustou e levantou em um salto levantando um de seus braços do garoto para cima enquanto dava tapas ritmados em suas costas.

_ Você está bem? - perguntou preocupada quando ele finalmente conseguiu controlar a tosse.

_ Hum... Sim. - sentia o rosto latejar, estava tão vermelho quanto o moletom que vestia. - O que você tinha dito? - afastou o sorvete e tentou falar sem soar ansioso.

_ Ah sim, queria saber se está saindo com alguém, se você está solteiro.

_ E-estou sim. - quanto mais ele tentava soar despreocupado mais desesperado ele soava, fala sério.

_ Isso é ótimo! - ela falou animada e ele sorriu confuso.

_ É?

_ Sim! Minha amiga não para de encher meu saco para conseguir seu número. - ela rolou os olhos girando a mão no ar como quem diz não aguentar mais.

_ Sua... amiga? - ele sentiu como se o mundo desabasse sobre sua cabeça.

_ Sim, posso passar seu número para ela?

_ Na verdade não. - ela o olhou surpresa. - Me desculpa não quero ser rude, é que eu gosto de outra pessoa, se ela quiser ser minha amiga eu vou adorar e você pode passar meu número, mas caso contrário tenho que dizer não.

Ela o olhava um tanto surpresa, nunca tinha visto ele sério daquele jeito, o sorriso divertido não estava lá. Kai pegou a carteira e colocou uma nota que cobria o valor dos dois sorvetes sobre a mesa.

_ Eu vou indo. - disse já se levantando.

_ Espera, eu disse que ia pagar, por que você... - ela negou mas ele já se afastava. - Oppa. - Kai se virou. - Me desculpa, eu não queria te ofender nem nada. - ele sorriu, mas o sorriso não chegava aos olhos.

_ Você não tem pelo o que se desculpar, eu quem tive culpa. - claro que uma garota como ela nunca ia se interessar por ele. - Até mais Yuna-ssi.

Ela ficou observando ele sair da loja sem entender nada. Bufou irritada e foi embora também, não estava mais no clima para sorvete.

• •

A primeira coisa que pensou era que estava chovendo. Aquele barulho que parecia um tilintar contra o vidro da janela, se aconchegou melhor nas cobertas, mas tinha algo de errado com aquela chuva, não parecia gotas de água e sim granizo, mas naquela época do ano? Se sentou na cama esfregando os olhos confuso, ligou a lanterna do celular e caminhou até a janela do quarto abrindo para ver do que se tratava.

_ Cuidado! - ouviu a voz de alguém vindo de baixo e uma pedra passou rasante ao seu rosto. - Ai meu deus você está bem?

_ Soobin? - olhou incrédulo para o lado de fora, o mais novo estava de camiseta, bermuda e chinelo, nas mãos um saco do Burguer King. - O que você?... - olhou em volta confuso checando a hora no relógio da parede. - São quase onze da noite!

_ Você pode descer? - praticamente implorou e Yeonjun rolou os olhos. - O plano original era escalar sua janela, mas eu tenho medo de altura.

_ Já vou. - adiantaria discutir? Não né, então fazer o quê.

Fechou a janela e calçou as pantufas, não ia descer pela janela se a casa tinha uma porta seria desperdício de energia. Quando passou pelo quarto de Taehyung viu que o mais velho dormia tranquilo abraçado a um livro que ele tinha comprado no caminho de casa "Como Entender Os Sentimentos Do Seu Peixe, Manual Profissional".

Desceu as escadas tentando ao máximo não fazer barulho e o mesmo processo com a porta, quando chegou ao jardim Soobin estava lá, parado sendo lindo. Ele tinha mesmo que ser tão bonito? Não podia ser um pouquinho menos fascinante? Facilitaria muito sua vida.

_ Não.

_ Mas eu nem falei ainda. - o mais novo choramingou enquanto Yeonjun cruzava os braços. - Hyung, me ouve por favor.

_ Vá em frente. - bancar o frio com Soobin fazendo aquela cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança devia valer prêmio de resistência e perseverança.

_ Vamos nos sentar ali. - apontou para a grama, Yeonjun suspirou mas o acompanhou e se sentou ao seu lado. - Trouxe comida. - disse tímido erguendo o saco com um combo de hambúrguer, batatas, e refrigerante.

_ Esse é o seu plano? Me comprar com comida?

_ Quase isso. - sorriu e Yeonjun resmungou pegando a sacola sem muita delicadeza.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto o mais velho devorava o lanche, Soobin o olhava vez ou outra e logo voltava a encarar um ponto qualquer a sua frente. As mãos pálidas apertadas uma na outra sobre o colo a ponto de esbranquiçar os nós dos dedos, os pés balançando em nervosismo. Yeonjun estendeu uma batata para ele e Soobin aceitou corando.

_ Odiei brigar com você. - quebrou o silêncio quando o mais velho passou a comer as batatas dividindo com ele. - Odiei muito.

_ Não estamos brigados. - o mais novo o olhou como se estivesse doido. - Nos desentendemos, não estamos travando uma guerra. - respondeu simples.

_ Você vem agindo como se eu estivesse morto!

_ Não queria conversar com você só isso.

_ Você é doido.

_ Sim, sou. - deu de ombros e pegou o copo de refrigerante logo fazendo uma careta ao dar o primeiro gole. - Isso não tem gás nenhum.

_ Eu demorei um tempo para tomar coragem, acho que fiquei parado aqui por uma hora... ou mais. - Yeonjun olhou para ele e riu logo selando os lábios com força, droga, não podia rir.

_ O que você quer Soobin? - perguntou derrotado. - Digo, o que você quer de mim? De nós?

_ Eu não sei, me desculpa hyung mas eu não faço ideia. - os ombros caíram e ele puxou as pernas as abraçando. - Eu queria saber mais, ser mais seguro sobre o que eu sinto, mas até outro dia você era meu melhor amigo. E agora eu penso em você o tempo todo, o tempo todo hyung.

_ Como seu melhor amigo? - negou. - Como?

_ Como... Como meu... Yeonjun? - o mais velho riu soprado e negou. - Eu não sei mesmo.

_ Olha, eu achei que estaria tudo bem em ser sua fonte inesgotável de beijos, mas sinceramente? Acho que não.

_ Você não é só isso. - negou várias vezes e soltou as pernas se virando para Yeonjun que continuou olhando para frente. - Não é assim.

_ Mas você não sabe como é? - o olhou de soslaio e o viu assentir. - Estragamos tudo não foi?

_ Não, acho que só vamos ter que descobrir como fazer isso funcionar. Para os dois.

_ Relacionamentos são um saco. - resmungou e arremessou o copo de refrigerante sem gás com força contra a árvore, o copo se amassou e caiu na grama derramando o líquido doce. - Relacionamentos idiotas.

_ Você acabou de atacar aquela árvore com refrigerante? - Soobin sorria ladino.

_ Parece que sim.

_ Toda vez que eu fizer merda um ser vivo vai pagar por isso? - Yeonjun assentiu. - Me sinto um monstro.

_ Sorte sua não ser você.

_ _Eu te amo._

_ Não ama nada, a gente nem sabe o que é amor direito.

_ Não sabemos mesmo, mas eu amo mesmo sem saber, e você também me ama e está com saudades. - o mais velho rolou os olhos, o rosto queimando. Moleque convencido.

_ Isso por acaso é um pedido de desculpas?

_ Eu sinto muito. Eu não sei um monte de coisa, estou sempre tentando descobrir como fazer as coisas direito e sei que você também, porque nós dois estamos crescendo e isso é difícil pra caralho.

_ Desde quando você fala palavrão?

_ Foi mal, estou nervoso.

_ Tudo bem, eu achei meio sexy.

_ Hum, ok. - agora os dois estavam corados encarando qualquer coisa menos um ao outro. - Enfim, me desculpa, não queria ter gritado, nem ter corrido quando você lambeu minha cara.

_ Falando assim soa muito, muito estranho. - o mais velho fez uma careta enojada.

_ Quero suas lambidas na cara para sempre. - Yeonjun riu alto e Soobin também sorriu. - Não sei viver sem você hyung.

_ Sei que não.

_ Quer namorar comigo?

_ Não. - Soobin o olhou surpreso. - Ainda não estamos prontos, acha que estamos? - o mais novo abaixou o olhar envergonhado, Yeonjun o segurou pelo queixo erguendo o rosto avermelhado. - Não precisa fazer o que não está pronto só para me manter do seu lado, não vai se livrar tão fácil de mim.

_ Falo sério sobre te amar.

_ E estava certo sobre eu sentir o mesmo. - confessou em um sussurro.

_ Você me perdoa?

_ Sim, mas não pelo seu discurso, foi péssimo. - os dois riram. - Estou te perdoando pelo lanche.

_ Menos o refrigerante né? - os dois olharam para o copo amassado. - Pobre árvore.

_ Ela vai superar. - os dois se olharam e Yeonjun viu que Soobin tinha os olhos marejados, droga, estava tão apaixonado por aquele idiota. - Vai me beijar ou...

Soobin sorriu largo mostrando as covinhas, as bochechas coradas esmagando os olhos fazendo as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto, Yeonjun teria comentado em tom de deboche como ele era exagerado, mas sinceramente? Ele precisava muito daquele beijo, precisava muito dele.

Se beijaram com calma, tinha gosto de bacon, refrigerante sem gás e lágrimas, era bom. Se afastaram ao ouvir o som alto de uma sirene e ambos olharam de cenho franzido uma ambulância e uma viatura subir a rua.

_ Hyung. - Soobin chamou depois de um tempo, não devia ser nada demais.

_ Hum?

_ Eu também. - Yeonjun franziu o cenho. - Também estou completamente apaixonado por você, como você disse lá na escola, eu também.

_ Soobin, você é a pessoa mais estranha que eu já conheci. - falou sorrindo e beijando a pontinha do nariz bonito.

_ Estranho bom?

_ Uhum. - os dois se aproximaram para se beijar mais uma vez mas os celulares vibraram no bolso.

 **baby kai** 🐧: vocês viram o noticiário?

 **taehy** 🐶❌👦: não faz sentido, mas estou feliz pelo tio Jin

 **bunny bin** 🐰: gente o que aconteceu?

 **gyugyu** 🐯: você não viu? o prefeito está morto


	10. 09 - regra número um

_ Então, essa é a famosa residência de Huening Kai.

Beomgyu andava de forma dramática pela sala da casa, os braços cruzados em suas costas enquanto fazia uma careta de concentração.

_ Um bela espécime.

_ Espécime Beomgyu? - Yeonjun rolou os olhos rindo do amigo que parou pensativo.

_ Não se fala espécime de casa?

_ Só se for as vozes na sua cabeça. - Kai concluiu enquanto abria o pacote de milho despejando na panela em um barulho agradável. - E desde quando minha casa é famosa?

_ Não é. - Taehyun falou tendo a atenção do mais novo entre eles sob si. - Ele tá puxando seu saco para amenizar o assalto que vai acontecer a sua geladeira assim que todo mundo dormir.

_ Você não acredita nele né Hyuka? - o loiro falou sorrindo a passando o braço pelo ombro do outro que o encarou com os olhos estreitos em desconfiança. - Sabe que você é meu favorito?

_ Deixa um pouco de comida pra minha família? Por favor? - todos riram com a frase e Soobin deu dois tapinhas de consolo nas costas do mais novo.

_ Ei. - Yeonjun falou sussurrado e Kai colocou uma tampa na panela antes de se juntar aos outro no balcão da cozinha. - Seus pais já dormiram?

_ Eu sabia! - Beomgyu falou alto logo tendo a boca tampada por Taehyun. - Vuces nu pudi c pissuas noma?

_ Quê??? - os quatro falaram ao mesmo tempo e Beomgyu bufou puxando a mão de Taehyun para longe do seu rosto.

_ Vocês não podem ser pessoas normais?!? - jogou os braços pro alto deixando eles caírem sobre o colo em sinal de protesto. - Eu achei por um momento que essa seria uma festa do pijama normal.

_ Mas é. - Soobin disse logo vendo os olhos de Beomgyu brilharem. - Nós vamos ter pipoca, travesseiros, vamos ver filmes...

_ Mesmo? - o loiro sorria animado, Taehyun e Kai riam silenciosamente atrás de si.

_ Uhum. - Yeonjun concordou. - Tudo isso e um pouquinho de investigação.

_ Ya! - os quatro riram e Beomgyu estava pronto para ele mesmo cometer um assassinato quando Yeonjun chamou a atenção para si.

_ Sabe quem me ligou hoje a tarde?

_ O Soobin?

_ Também. - Yeonjun pigarreou enquanto corava. - Enfim, mas eu estava falando de Jung Hoseok.

_ O detetive? - o de cabelos azuis concordou para a pergunta de Taehyun. - E o que ele disse?

_ Que vai devolver o dinheiro já que ele não conseguiu nenhuma informação relevante e vai encerrar o nosso caso.

_ Mas o caso não foi resolvido. - Kai falou e Yeonjun assentiu.

_ Tecnicamente foi, o tio Jin não vai ser solto?

Tinham se passado duas semanas desde a morte um tanto misteriosa do prefeito, tudo aconteceu de uma forma tão caótica e rápida que ficava difícil acompanhar todas as informações. O prefeito Hwang deixou uma longa carta se declarando culpado pela morte da professora Lee Sunmi, e também confessou ter agido na adulteração da cena do crime e das provas contra Kim Seokjin. E logo em seguida se matou, isso em teoria.

A verdade é que ninguém comprava aquela história, a forma como tudo aconteceu e a falta de esclarecimento sobre como o prefeito de fato morreu era o mais estranho. Mas mal contada ou não, uma declaração póstuma validada por perícia era o suficiente para que fosse dada a Seokjin a liberdade provisória. Era algo bom, mas tão incerto que Soobin nem sabia poder comemorar.

_ Ninguém acredita que o prefeito fez aquelas coisas. - Soobin começou recebendo a atenção de todos. - As pessoas falam pela cidade todo tipo de absurdo, já ouvi dizerem que meu pai é ligado a uma máfia e que eles armaram tudo pra limpar a barra dele. - suspirou passando as mãos pelo rosto aflito. - Meu pai é comerciante, a padaria sempre foi tudo para ele.

_ Mas ninguém vai comprar baguetes de um assassino. - Kai falou e todos ficaram em silêncio.

_ Ele só teria paz se ele se mudasse para bem longe daqui. - assim que Soobin falou Taehyun entendeu tudo e o desespero tomou conta de si.

_ Você não pode ir embora hyung!

_ Por isso o caso não terminou. - Yeonjun olhou para Beomgyu que assentiu firme. - Ok, nós precisamos descobrir quem matou o prefeito e porque a culpa foi dada a ele.

_ Eu amo vocês, mas eu devia ter ficado amigo dos caras do vôlei. - Yeonjun deu um tapa estalado na nuca do loiro que grunhiu.

_ Você já anda furando com a gente agora fala de arrumar outros amigos?

_ Aliás, por onde você anda hyung? - Kai perguntou rindo e Beomgyu corou. - Será que a Yeji nonna saberia responder?

_ Yeji? Hwang Yeji? - Taehyun olhou confuso para o amigo que estava vermelho como um pimentão, aquilo era novo. - Desde quando isso?

_ Desde nunca. - ele falou com a voz estridente e o rosto queimando. - A g-gente s-só é amigo. - Soobin deu dois tapas em sua cabeça ele se virou furioso. - Qual foi?

_ Quando minha TV trava eu dou uns tapinhas pra voltar.

_ Mas sério hyung, - Kai voltou a falar depois de uma rodada de risadas e resmungos. - você está doidinho por ela né?

_ Claro que ele tá. - Yeonjun ria contente, infernizar Beomgyu era reparação histórica. - Ele até foi no velório do prefeito, ela chorou nos braços dele e tudo.

_ Eu fui como um bom colega de turma!

_ Eu também estudo com ela e só fui porque você me arrastou pra lá.

_ Eu... Não é assim. - Beomgyu falou olhando para Taehyun que mexia no celular fingindo não ouvir a conversa.

_ Eu tenho ficado muito sozinho ultimamente sabiam? - Kai protestou fingindo irritação. - Esses dois só ficam pelos cantos trocando saliva. - apontou para os dois mais velhos que coraram logo tendo que desviar de um tapa. - O Gyu-hyung fica pra cima e pra baixo babando pela filha do finado prefeito, e o Taehy... Hyung onde você fica que eu nunca te acho?

Taehyun levantou os olhos do celular bloqueando depressa quando Soobin tentou espiar.

_ Eu... Fico na sala. - todos olhavam para ele com os cenhos franzidos.

_ Na sala fazendo o quê? - Soobin não estava entendendo nada, Taehyun era o mais grudado a eles e ultimamente vinha distante. - Com quem?

_ Com aquele professor que parece um boneco de gesso. - Yeonjun falou e Taehyun corou irritado.

_ Com o professor Seongi? - Soobin mal podia acreditar, não gostava nem um pouco daquele homem.

_ Fazendo o quê? - foi a vez de Beomgyu perguntar e Kai se encolheu um pouco notando que Taehyun estava irritado.

_ Não que seja da conta de vocês, - falou entre dentes e Beomgyu arregalou os olhos com a postura defensiva do amigo. - mas a gente só fica conversando sobre as coisas da feira de ciências.

_ E por que com você? - Soobin não deixaria aquilo para lá, Taehyun sempre foi o seu bebê e aquela história estava muito mal contada. - Ele devia resolver essas coisas com outros professores ou com o diretor Namjoon, não com você.

_ Por que? - o tom irritado na voz do mais novo era algo totalmente novo para todos eles. - _Não acha que sou capaz?_

_ Claro que não Taehyun, e que atitude é essa? Ainda somos seus hyungs! - Yeonjun também levantou a voz e o outro sustentou seu olhar. - Nós sabemos que você é capaz de tudo, mas você é um estudante, essas responsabilidades não deviam ser suas.

_ O senhor Seongi acredita em mim. - falou baixinho e Beomgyu trocou um olhar preocupado com Soobin, o celular de Taehyun vibrou sobre a bancada.

_ É ele? - Soobin tentou pegar o celular mas Taehyun foi mais rápido segurando o aparelho com força contra o peito. - Vocês se falam por mensagem?

_ Parem de se meter na minha vida!

_ Nós somos seus amigos! - Soobin também falou alto e Kai olhava de um para o outro sem saber bem o que falar, também estava preocupado com Taehyun, mas não gostava daquele tom de briga.

_ Mas estão agindo como se fossem meus pais. - o menor sibilou e Soobin estava pronto para falar outra coisa quando o pai de Kai entrou na cozinha com algumas sacolas do mercado e um sorriso.

_ Olá meninos.

_ Olá senhor Kamal. - responderam em uníssono disfarçando o clima estranho e o homem sorriu.

_ Hum... Senhor Kamal? - Beomgyu chamou quando viu o homem ir na direção da geladeira, precisava deixar as coisas bem de novo, teria que apelar.

_ Beomgyu, eu juro que te mato. - Kai sibilou atrás dele como se lê-se sua mente, mas foi completamente ignorado.

_ Eu aposto que o nosso pequeno Huening Kai devia ser o bebê mais fofo do mundo certo? - passou um braço em volta do ombro do outro que o encarava com um olhar assassino.

_ Ah ele era sim, amava andar pela casa com o bumbumzinho de fora, era a coisa mais fofa. - Kai levou as duas mãos ao rosto soltando um som chorado.

_ Mesmo? - Beomgyu sorria como um homem que tinha acabado de ganhar na loteria. - E por um acaso, você teria fotos?

E assim se seguiu uma hora inteira de Kai querendo morrer de vergonha enquanto os outros quatro soltavam sons de "ownt" para cada fotografia. Logo todos estavam sorrindo e conversando entre si outra vez, por mais que o mais novo pudesse ver vez ou outra Soobin lançar um olhar preocupado na direção de Taehyun quando esse estava distraído.

_ Me deixa colocar essa no seu bolo de aniversário por favor. - Yeonjun suplicou levantando uma fotografia de Kai vestido só de cueca e óculos escuros claramente grandes demais para o rostinho de bebê.

_ Nem pensar. - negou rápido tomando a foto do mais velho que fez um biquinho chateado.

_ Ah Huening você quebrou ele. - Soobin falou em um tom de voz doce pegando o rosto de Yeonjun entre as mãos para selar os lábios nos dele.

_ Ei! - os três mais novo praticamente gritaram fazendo Soobin pular no lugar assustado.

_ Regra número um das festas do pijama, nada de beijar o coleguinha. - Beomgyu disse em um tom de voz dramático.

_ E desde quando isso? - Yeonjun mal podia acreditar naquele absurdo. - Isso é homofobia.

_ Teu c-...

_ Tudo certinho meninos? - Kai riu alto e escandaloso quando o pai entrou na sala e Beomgyu paralisou no meio da fala com o rosto e orelhas tomando um tom avermelhado.

_ Tudo certo sim pai, obrigado. - o homem assentiu sorrindo.

_ Eu e minha esposa vamos dormir, se precisarem de alguma coisa podem bater na porta.

_ Tudo bem senhor Kamal. - falaram juntos e o homem sumiu no corredor em direção aos quartos.

_ Enfim, - Beomgyu colocou uma mão sobre o peito respirando fundo antes de continuar. - homofobia nada, ninguém aqui quer ficar segurando vela pra vocês dois. - logo teve a aprovação dos outros dois.

_ Eu protesto! - Soobin tentou sendo completamente ignorado. - Homofóbicos.

A hora de escolher o filme foi um verdadeiro caos, Kai e Taehyun queriam um filme de ação, Soobin queria uma comédia romântica, Beomgyu e Yeonjun quase se transformaram em uma apresentação de PowerPoint de: Porque assistir filme de terror é cultura de festas do pijama. No fim todos só cansaram de discutir com aqueles dois e assim acabaram com O Bebê de Rosemary passando na TV.

Kai deitado no ombro de Beomgyu e Taehyun sentado entre Soobin e Yeonjun para evitar quebra de regras segundo os três mais novos "de extrema necessidade".

_ Por que um filme tão velho? - Kai perguntou bocejando, aquele filme era meio chato.

_ É em homenagem ao Yeonjun. - Beomgyu falou tão sério que o mais velho chegou a assentir antes de entender e jogar um travesseiro no outro.

_ É um clássico, vocês tem que apreciar os clássicos. - Soobin tentou reprimir a risada mas falhou. - Tá rindo do quê?

_ Hyung, confessa que seu filme favorito é Crepúsculo e para de bancar o culto.

_ Eu... Isso é o maior absurdo que eu já ouvi na vida! - apesar de tentar se defender era meio óbvio que ele era mesmo culpado por aquele crime com as bochechas tão coradas e voz estridente. - Não é meu favorito. - resmungou cruzando os braços.

_ É verdade, não riam dele. - Soobin defendeu o mais velho enquanto os três mais novos choravam de rir. - O preferido dele é Amanhecer Parte Dois.

_ Desde quando vocês ficaram assim hein? - ele agora estava ajoelhado, as mãos sobre a cintura encarando os outros de cima completamente possesso. - Só hoje já tivemos um caso de homofobia e agora bullying? Absurdo! Onde foi parar a moral dessa instituição?

_ Sem dizer as minhas fotos de bebê! - Kai tentou, mas Yeonjun abanou a mão em sua direção.

_ Não, isso foi divertido.

_ Qual é a desse bebê dela afinal? Bebês não deviam ser do bem? - Taehyun era o único que tentava prestar atenção no filme enquanto os outros tentavam ao máximo acabar com a imagem um do outro.

_ Esse é o mistério. - Yeonjun disse inutilmente.

_ Hyung, você já viu esse filme?

_ Claro que já né? - rolou os olhos e todos souberam que era mentira. - Já li a crítica, é quase a mesma coisa.

Um coro de protesto se fez e no fim, derrotado, Yeonjun colocou Invocação do Mal 2 e passou a assistir tudo com um bico enorme nos lábios, e toda vez que Soobin tentava desfazer o bico com um beijo havia um coro de:

_ Regra Número Um!

E ele tinha que se afastar, não voluntariamente é claro, mas literalmente sendo chutado para longe por Taehyun, que poderia parecer pequeno mas tinha uma força absurda.

Beomgyu ria de Kai estremecendo com cada cena assustadora e vez ou outra olhava para Taehyun que estava encolhido entre os mais velhos só com os olhos para fora da manta que usava para se cobrir. Sabia que ele odiava muito filmes de terror. Quando uma cena mais intensa aconteceu fazendo até Beomgyu dar um pulinho no lugar ele observou Taehyun dizer que ia ao banheiro e sair apressado.

_ Já volto. - sussurrou para Kai que assentiu levantando de seu ombro.

Tentou lembrar o caminho para o banheiro e logo viu Taehyun entrar em um corredor e o seguiu, a casa não era muito grande então foi fácil. O mais novo fechou a porta e Beomgyu se aproximou batendo na madeira com os nós dos dedos.

_ Você 'tá bem?

_ Por que não estaria? - apesar da pergunta mal criada sua voz estava abafada e Beomgyu soube que ele devia estar sentado contra a porta abraçando os joelhos, fez o mesmo do outro lado se virando um pouco para ser ouvido através da madeira.

_ Taehy? - ouviu um resmungo do outro lado e suspirou antes de continuar. - Você está bravo comigo?

_ Por que? - sua voz soou mais clara e Beomgyu sorriu feliz por estar o acalmando.

_ Por causa da Yeji. - houve um longo silêncio do outro lado e o mais velho estava quase perguntando se ele tinha dormido quando ouviu a resposta.

_ Ainda não entendi.

_ Han... Sabe porque eu não te contei, e a gente conta tudo um pro outro. - Taehyun sentiu o coração apertar no peito, não vinha contando nada a Beomgyu ultimamente, mas ele o julgaria, não ia entender.

_ Tem... Algo pra contar? - perguntou então querendo mudar de assunto, mas com medo demais da resposta mesmo sem entender o porquê.

_ N-não! - falou alto e ouviu Taehyun rir do outro lado. - Sério, a gente só é amigo.

_ E por que você gagueja toda vez que vai falar dela?

_ Porque ela é menina, você sabe que tenho medo de meninas. - os dois riram e a porta se abriu quase derrubando Beomgyu no chão. Taehyun o olhou de cima e prendeu a respiração quando o outro se levantou ficando um tanto próximo.

_ Você não... Hum... Sente atração por ela?

_ Ela é bonita. - disse e Taehyun desviou o olhar. - Mas eu não fiquei amigo dela por isso, eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa.

_ Eu sei. - o mais novo falou baixo e se espremeu contra a porta saindo de dentro do banheiro e de perto do mais velho. - Você vai chamar ela pra sair?

_ Eu deveria? - nem sabia porque tinha feito aquela pergunta, muito menos porque desejou tanto que a resposta fosse uma negativa.

_ Talvez. - deu de ombros. - A escolha é sua.

_ É.

Ficaram em silêncio e foi diferente. Não era como quando ficavam calados observando o teto do quarto de um deles apenas aproveitando da companhia tão familiar, nem quando compartilhavam um fone de ouvido para ouvir suas músicas favoritas. Pela primeira vez se tratando dos inseparáveis TaeGyu, como Soobin os chamava, foi estranho, foi novo. E não sabiam se era bom.

_ _Sabe que eu mataria um por você né?_ \- a pergunta de Beomgyu foi tão repentina que Taehyun o olhou chocado. - Que eu faria qualquer coisa, você sabe né?

_ Por que 'tá me perguntando isso?

_ Porque eu sinto que você não está me contando o que 'tá te acontecendo porque acha que está sozinho, e isso _não_ é verdade, por isso eu perguntei.

Taehyun abriu e fechou a boca sem saber o que falar.

_ Ei, psiu. - os dois olharam para o final do corredor e viram Yeonjun, Kai e Soobin com os pés descalços e souberam que iam entrar no escritório do pai do mais novo. - Vamos logo.

_ O que vocês estavam fazendo? - Soobin perguntou desconfiado e ambos desviaram o olhar.

_ Vamos logo com isso ok? - Beomgyu falou salvando os dois. - Estou com fome.

_ Sério hyung, deixa um pouco pra minha família eu imploro. - todos riram baixinho e Kai deu uma corridinha desviando dos ataques do outro. Seguiram a passos silenciosos e Taehyun parou ao sentir a blusa ser puxada de leve.

_ O que foi?

_ Me responde se você sabe ou se eu preciso te provar. - Taehyun corou com a intensidade dos olhos do outro mas apenas assentiu.

_ Eu sei Gyu.

_ Ok. - ele sorriu e puxou o outro para alcançarem o resto do grupo. - Agora vamos meter o nariz onde não fomos chamados, como sempre.

O escritório era um lugar extremamente organizado então não foi difícil encontrar o notebook e alguns documentos com o nome do prefeito. Kai tinha a senha do aparelho por usar vez ou outra do computador para jogar então logo estava navegando pelos arquivos do pai do garoto.

_ Tem outra senha na pasta. - Yeonjun resmungou e Kai fez um bico chateado.

_ Meu pai não confia em mim?

_ Com razão né? - Beomgyu sorriu ladino quando o outro xingou baixinho, Taehyun notou que ele enfiava alguma coisa dentro da blusa do pijama, mas não disse nada. Beomgyu era esquisito mesmo.

_ Não pode xingar não hein Huening Kai? - Taehyun tapou a boca tentando inutilmente abafar o riso e Soobin se virou para ele. - Que foi? - o mais novo não entendia porque Soobin era sempre tão protetor com eles, mas ele de fato parecia um líder naquelas horas.

_ Nada não hyung, só... A vida sabe? A vida é uma comédia. - Soobin o olhou desconfiado mas, esqueceu quando Yeonjun comemorou abrindo a pasta.

_ Olha, seu pai pode até não confiar em você, mas ele te ama. - o mais velho começou enquanto os outros quatro se juntavam a sua volta. - A senha era o seu aniversário.

_ Que fofo. - Soobin sorriu todo bobo e Yeonjun não resistiu em se virar e apertar suas bochechas.

_ Que óbvio. - Beomgyu disse rolando os olhos e Taehyun concordou com ele.

_ Olha! É a carta. - Kai chamou a atenção deles e Yeonjun abriu o scan.

_ Divulgaram no jornal. - Beomgyu falou baixinho e fez uma careta em seguida. - Isso é muito errado.

_ Concordo, é imoral mesmo. - Kai falou sério cruzando os braços, aquelas coisas irritavam ele profundamente. - Mas eles não divulgaram o obituário.

_ Isso que não me desce, por ser uma figura pública isso normalmente seria o primeiro a estar nos jornais. - Soobin estalou o pescoço enquanto Yeonjun continuava rolando os arquivos.

_ Não tem nada. - os quatro bufaram frustados e Yeonjun fechou o notebook. - E agora?

_ A gente pode só dormir? - Beomgyu praticamente implorou e Yeonjun assentiu.

_ Amanhã a gente pensa no que fazer. - Soobin propôs e todos concordaram.

Voltaram para a sala de TV onde vários colchões formaram uma enorme cama cheia de travesseiros e edredons e Beomgyu se jogou no meio suspirando em alívio, escorregou a mão para debaixo do travesseiro disfarçando com um bocejo o som do papel amassando. 

Fizeram questão de deixar os dois mais velhos em pontas extremamente separadas o que rendeu muito drama, mas no fim deu certo, Beomgyu praticamente apagou em cima de Soobin e logo todos dormiam tranquilos.

No fim o desejo de Beomgyu foi realizado e eles foram só adolescentes normais em uma festa do pijama normal. Debaixo de seu travesseiro a cópia do obituário que tinha encontrado em cima da mesa do pai de Huening, mas ele estava com sono.

O drama podia esperar. Acabou sonhando com o tal bebê de Rosemary, sorvetes gigantes e Taehyun.

• •

Soobin acordou no meio da noite e piscou várias vezes até os olhos se acostumarem com a escuridão e ele passou os olhos pelos amigos. Um, dois, três... Onde está Yeonjun? Levantou o pescoço e olhou em volta sem ver sinal do mais velho. Empurrou devagar o corpo de Beomgyu para longe do seu e o mais novo estava em um sono tão profundo que só se agarrou ao travesseiro e voltou a dormir.

Caminhou devagar com os pés descalços com medo de fazer barulho e acordar os pais do amigo, encontrou Yeonjun sentado no chão da sala de estar em frente a estante. Ao perceber alguém atrás de si ele se virou e sorriu chamando o mais novo para se sentar com ele.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou em um sussurro e Yeonjun negou.

_ Eu dormi ontem a tarde então fiquei sem sono. - Soobin formou um pequeno 'O' com os lábios e Yeonjun sorriu roubando um beijo rápido. - Se ninguém viu, não quebramos a regra.

_ Sem objeções. - os dois sorriram cúmplices antes de selarem os lábios mais uma vez e se abraçarem de lado olhando para os retratos que ficavam em cima do móvel. - Por que veio para cá?

_ Estava pensando sobre família. - Soobin o observava atento e Yeonjun sentia que podia contar para ele qualquer coisa, era a melhor sensação do mundo. - Tenho passado mais tempo com o meu irmão, eu pedi para conhecer ele melhor.

_ Ah... - não sabia bem o que falar, sabia que o outro não estava errado em querer conhecer o irmão, mas podia imaginar como estava sendo difícil para Taehyung. - E como tem sido?

_ Ele é legal, a mulher dele também é muito legal e eles sabem um monte de coisa, já viajaram para um monte de lugar. - suspirou e deixou os ombros caírem. - Yoondo disse que quer a minha guarda e que vamos ser uma família, eu sempre quis uma família. - Soobin seguiu o olhar do mais velho e viu uma foto da família de Kai, eles pareciam mesmo felizes.

_ Acho que se você for morar com eles o tio Taehyung vai entender... - Yeonjun riu soprado e negou várias vezes.

_ Ia nada, ele ia ficar arrasado.

_ É, ele ia mesmo. - ficaram em silêncio por um momento, aquecidos pelo calor um do outro, confortáveis em suas presenças.

_ Mas você não me entendeu acho, ultimamente eu tenho feito pouco sentido mesmo. - fez uma careta e Soobin beijou sua bochecha de forma carinhosa. - _Eu já tenho uma família_ , eu sempre quis uma família e agora eu tenho. E por mais que ela seja muito estranha, é o que eu quero.

_ Está dizendo que vai escolher o Taehyung?

_ Não é bem escolher. - riu pensando em como sua vida tinha mudado. - Eu ainda quero ter meu irmão por perto, mas meu lar é com aquele grande idiota do meu _pai._

Os dois se olharam, Yeonjun de olhos arregalados. Soobin sorriu largo e encheu o rosto do outro de beijos.

_ Ya! Estou tão orgulho hyung, muito mesmo.

_ Não exagera. - desconversou, mas seu coração batia rápido dentro do peito. - Ele é meu pai mesmo. - testou a palavra e percebeu que nela já não havia o peso das memórias, talvez rabiscar o dicionário tinha sido válido afinal.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio e Yeonjun tinha um sorriso calmo no rosto, grato por cada detalhe daquele momento.

_ Seu pai vai ser solto mesmo?

_ Vai sim, daqui dois dias. - Soobin sorriu abraçando o outro mais apertado. - Nem acredito que vou poder abraçar ele e conversar pessoalmente, por mais que eu esteja com medo de estar contando vitória antes da hora, eu estou muito feliz.

_ Nós vamos dar um jeito, a gente pode tentar convencer o detetive a continuar com o caso - Soobin concordou e puxou o outro pela nuca em um beijo calmo. - Queria te apresentar para o Yoondo. - o mais novo olhou para ele surpreso e Yeonjun desviou o olhar. - Só se você quiser.

_ É claro que quero. - Yeonjun sorriu e deu de ombros como se aquilo não fosse nada. - Eu quero fazer parte de tudo que for importante para você, é romântico ou egoísta? 

_ Acho que os dois. - riram e concordaram, era bom ter um ao outro.

Ficaram ali sentados no chão até que Soobin começou a cochilar sentado, voltaram para junto dos outro trocando um último beijo antes de se separarem de novo. Yeonjun entrou debaixo das cobertas e estava pronto para voltar a dormir quando sentiu um chute em seu tornozelo.

_ Ai! - resmungou de dor e viu Taehyun recolher a perna em um movimento que fez os edredons farfalharem, os olhos ainda fechados. - O que você...?

_ Regra número um. - falou com a voz rouca de sono antes de voltar a se aconchegar.

Yeonjun riu e também se deitou abraçando o corpo do amigo e deixando o sono varrer seus pensamentos para longe.

Sabia que tinha sido sozinho um dia, e que isso jamais se apagaria dele por completo, mas agora tinha certeza de que não estava, e que jamais seria de novo.

_Dormiu sorrindo, há muito não tinha mais pesadelos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiê! Tudo bom? Esse capítulo me deixou bem boiola confesso, eu amo muito esses meninos e comecei a escrever essa história exatamente por achar a amizade deles a coisa mais linda do mundo. Eles se amam demais :(
> 
> O que vocês acham que o Taehyun tá escondendo dos meninos? E será que o Beomgyu vai chamar a Yeji pra um encontro? 🤔
> 
> XOXO, Gaia.


	11. 10 - gelatina

🔭

Era simples. Só precisava passar pelo corredor sem olhar para o lado, Shin Yuna não era nada! Ele só precisava olhar fixamente para frente e passar em direção a sala, uma expressão neutra. Quem liga para ela? Huening Kai não liga.

Apesar de pensamentos tão decididos, o garoto mordia a parte interna da bochecha em puro nervosismo. Vinha evitando a garota com tudo o que podia, mas agora ela estava lá, bem no corredor principal. Ele precisava mesmo de um diploma? Podia vender camarão na praia, sempre adorou o a mar.

Ok, foco, você consegue. Rosto neutro, postura indiferente e tudo vai ficar...

_ Oi oppa.

_ Oi Yuna-ssi. - ok, ele estava sorrindo. Não podia sorrir! 

_ Achei que tivesse sido abduzido.

_ Quem me dera. - resmungou baixinho e ela franziu o cenho.

_ Hum?

_ Nada não. - desconversou sorrindo amarelo. - Eu vou indo, tenho aula agora.

_ Ah, claro. - ela parecia tão decepcionada, céus, ele ia precisar criar uma passagem secreta no subsolo para voltar a frequentar as aulas. Daquele jeito não ia dar!

_ A gente se vê. - ela assentiu e Kai saiu praticamente correndo até sentir um aperto leve em seu braço.

_ Espera. - ela estava corada e largou seu braço olhando em volta. - A gente pode... Sabe... Conversar?

_ Eu realmente tenho aula agora. 

_ Depois, na sorveteria já que naquele dia você nem comeu direito. - ela praticamente implorava, Kai suspirou deixando a postura rígida escorrer de si. Não tinha direito de ficar com raiva da garota.

_ Hoje a noite? - ela sorriu assentindo e ele acabou sorrindo junto.

_ Ok. - ela saiu correndo, estava atrasada também. - Até mais tarde oppa! - gritou já longe no corredor e ele só acenou se sentindo derrotado.

_ Quem chutou suas bolas? - deu um gritinho assustado e Beomgyu gargalhou jogando a cabeça para trás.

_ Hyung!

_ Ai... Você ainda me mata de rir, ufa. - respirou fundo secando as lágrimas e entrelaçou o braço no do mais novo quando começaram a caminhar em direção as salas. - Mas diz aí, o que te deixou com essa cara de pamonha?

_ Eu gosto de uma garota e ela não dá a mínima para mim.

_ Mesmo? - o mais novo assentiu e Beomgyu suspirou. - Acho que entendo o sentimento.

_ Yeji? - o mais velho riu soprado e Kai o olhou sem entender. - O que?

_ Nada, deixa quieto. Mas então, precisa de conselhos?

_ Talvez?

_ Vou chamar o Soobin pra você então. - deu dois tapinhas nas costas do mais novo que o olhou incrédulo. - Tchau, boa sorte com o pé na bunda.

Kai ficou um tempo parado no meio do corredor e acabou rindo sozinho, ele não estava mais tenso quando entrou na sala de aula.

• •

Ele estaria lá.

Foi o que Taehyung disse quando ligou para ele na hora do intervalo: quando chegasse em casa, seu pai estaria lá.

Soobin sempre foi ligado ao pai. Sempre o viu como seu melhor amigo e companheiro para todas as horas. Sabia que era privilegiado de ter uma relação tão saudável com Seokjin e como eles tinham uma cumplicidade incomum. Ele primeiro só andou a passos largos tentando chegar o mais depressa possível, mas logo ele corria com tudo que tinha sentindo os pulmões queimarem, mas não parou.

Ele estaria mesmo lá.

Quando chegou na porta de casa ofegou e tentou acalmar o próprio coração, respirou fundo várias vezes e quando o fez pela quinta vez sentiu cheiro de comida, alho frito e cebola, a comida dele. Entrou e jogou a mochila no chão junto dos sapatos partindo em disparada até a cozinha.

Ele estava lá.

Seokjin se virou surpreso mas logo que viu o filho sorriu largo abrindo os braços para ele, Soobin tinha ensaiado tudo que diria para ele naquele primeiro momento, chegou até mesmo a escrever em seu caderno, mas no momento em que se jogou nos braços do pai ele apenas chorou.

_ Ya Binnie, hoje não é dia de chorar, hoje é dia de macarronada. - Seokjin apertou o filho em seus braços e apesar da risada seus olhos também estavam marejados, céus, estava com tanta saudade. - Você cresceu mesmo olha só pra você! 

_ Appa... - chamou resmungando entre o choro e o mais velho o abraçou mais apertado. - Appa.

_ Tudo bem coelhinho, eu estou mesmo aqui. 

Ficaram ali no meio da cozinha jogados nos braços um do outro sentindo o cheiro de comida e perfume, tudo tão conhecido e familiar que as lágrimas que desciam de seus olhos eram exclusivamente de alívio e saudade, tanta saudade.

_ Quer me ajudar? - Seokjin perguntou quando finalmente se soltaram secando os olhos e rindo um para o outro. - Eu não sou nada sem meu ajudante favorito você sabe.

_ Super Binnie ao resgate.

_ Meu garoto. - deu alguns tapas nas costas do adolescente vendo ele ir em direção a pia escorrer o macarrão. - Você já parece um homem, onde está meu garotinho?

_ Papai você não ficou longe por tanto tempo assim. - riu sem graça enquanto o pai cutucava seu braço por pura implicância. - Não precisava cozinhar, deve estar cansado.

_ Que nada, eu me sinto um daqueles coelhos no comercial de pilha palito. - deu uma corridinha sem sair do lugar e Soobin riu alto jogando a cabeça para trás. - E como foi a aula?

_ Foi legal, a gente está estudando a ditadura japonesa. - Seokjin fez uma careta fazendo o adolescente rir mais. - Pai você ia ficar decepcionado se eu me tornasse professor?

_ Decepcionado? Bateu esse cabeção foi? - bagunçou os cabelos negros do filho sorrindo todo bobo pra ele, tinha feito um bom trabalho com aquele garoto. - Eu ia morrer de orgulho isso sim.

_ Não conta pra mamãe ok? - o mais velho suspirou e sorriu pequeno assentindo.

_ Tem um assunto que eu preciso falar com você. - Soobin se assustou com a pose séria do pai e largou tudo pra olhar pra ele. - Yeonjun-ssi.

_ Ah... - sorriu amarelo e coçou a nuca olhando pra um ponto qualquer da sala.

_ Eu me agrado muito dessa relação, é assim que se fala? - o padeiro bateu os dedos na mesa enquanto fazia uma pose pensativa. - Me agrada muito? Eu aprovo? Sinal verde? 

Soobin expulsou o ar logo dando um sorriso enorme que evidenciou ainda mais as covinhas, nem sabia porque estava com tanto medo mas a ideia de não ter o suporte do pai em qualquer coisa era muito assustadora.

_ Estão namorando?

_ Não exatamente, o Junnie acha que a gente não precisa correr com as coisas e pode achar nossa própria maneira e tempo.

_ Yeonjun é mesmo filho do Tae, um menino muito inteligente. - apertou de leve os ombros de seu filho único sorrindo terno. - Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes filho, não deixe ele escapar ok?

_ Pode deixar appa, eu não quero perder ele por nada.

_ Olha só você, todo apaixonado. - fingiu uma careta enojada indo em direção ao fogão. - Agora vamos acabar logo com isso, eu estou com muitos filmes para assistir e preciso de companhia.

_ Você precisa começar com Pantera Negra!

_ Então assim vai ser.

Conversaram sobre tudo e sobre nada enquanto a comida que tinha gosto de alho, tomate e saudade ficava pronta. 

• •

_ Como eu estou? - Jimin se virou para Beomgyu que levantou o polegar em afirmativo. - Mesmo?

_ Sim, você está ridículo. - riu alto e desviou da almofada que o pai lançou em sua direção. - Appa, só veste uma roupa normal.

_ Mas é uma noite especial!

_ Se você vestir um terno em um jantar aparentemente normal, ele vai saber na hora do pedido.

_ É verdade... - o terapeuta suspirou tirando o paletó e jogando longe. - Me ajuda a escolher uma roupa?

_ Só veste uma calça jeans e camiseta, o Jungkook tá sempre te olhando com aquela cara de bobão nem deve perceber que roupa você está usando ou não.

_ Para de chamar o Gukkie de bobão.

_ Não precisa ficar com ciúmes você também é. - gargalhou quando o pai o atacou com cócegas enquanto rolavam pelo tapete do quarto do mais velho. 

Beomgyu achava bonitinho a forma como pai ficava nervoso com tudo que envolvia Jungkook, e ele tinha certeza de que na casa dos Jeon's a coisa não devia estar muito diferente.

• •

_ Não! - Taehyun correu e tomou a gravata da mão do pai que fez uma careta. - Pai, nada de terno é sério.

_ Mas é um dia especial.

_ Você vai deixar na cara. - Jungkook assentiu derrotado e deixou o filho pegar um par de jeans e uma camiseta de botões. - Assim está bom.

_ Não acha muito simples?

_ No casamento você usa terno appa, antes disso usa jeans.

_ Acha que ele vai aceitar? - Taehyun riu e abraçou o pai de forma rápida, ele parecia o mais novo ali.

_ Claro que vai pai, agora vai se trocar e-... - o celular vibrou em cima da cama e Jungkook franziu o cenho para a tela logo pegando o aparelho.

_ Quem é Seongi? - tentou desbloquear o aparelho mas estava com senha. - E desde quando seu celular tem senha.

_ É meu professor, e eu mereço privacidade. - pegou o celular das mãos do pai que o olhava desconfiado. - Você vai se atrasar. - apontou para o relógio e Jungkook saiu praticamente correndo do quarto. Estava quase soltando um suspiro aliviado quando o pai voltou a entrar no quarto.

_ Essa conversa não terminou. - disse ofegante antes de sair correndo de volta para o banheiro.

Seongi: que tal conversar fora da escola?

Taehyun: acho que não é uma boa ideia

Seongi: só quero explorar seu potencial ao máximo, mas se não quer tudo bem posso achar outro aluno

O garoto mordeu a parte interna da bochecha e suspirou audível. Estava tudo bem certo?

Taehyun: aonde vamos?

• •

Yeonjun se deitou de lado na cama espaçosa e observou o quarto ao seu redor. Era a primeira vez que dormia na casa de Yoondo, ele tinha ganhado um quarto só para ele mas aquele cômodo não tinha nenhuma familiaridade.

Não tinha os seus discos preferidos, não tinha os pôsteres que Beomgyu arrancava das revistas para lhe dar, não tinha os livros que ele nunca lia mas Taehyun insistia em lhe dar, não tinha os desenhos de Kai que agora também decoravam suas paredes... Era um quarto. Mas não era seu quarto.

_ Oi hyung. - a voz que lhe respondeu depois do terceiro toque era doce, Soobin trazia familiaridade a qualquer estranheza. 

_ Oi Binnie. - sorriu e se deitou de costas encarando o teto branco. - Estou no meu segundo quarto.

_ Wuah! Mesmo? - resmungou um sim não conseguindo se contagiar com a animação de Soobin. - Como é aí?

_ Branco. - o mais novo riu do outro lado. - Sério, é tudo branco ou marrom, o Yoondo-ssi disse que é para eu decorar do meu jeito.

_ Acho que a próxima missão do TXT tem que ser decorar o seu quarto.

_ Parece uma missão boba.

_ Nada em relação a você é bobo. - sorriu com o tom de repreensão na voz do outro. - Papai quer te ver...

_ Ah não. - escondeu o rosto no travesseiro e ouviu a risada melodiosa do outro em seu ouvido. - Se eu tiver que ter a conversa mais uma vez eu juro que explodo.

_ Ele me deu camisinhas hoje. - Soobin riu alto enquanto falava, Yeonjun engoliu em seco. - Foi a coisa mais... Sei lá.

_ Você pensa nisso?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Yeonjun ouviu um barulho do lado e soube que o mais novo devia estar se remexendo em nervosismo, sabia, porque ele mesmo estava.

_ Não... Quer dizer. - pigarreou antes de continuar. - Sim, mas... Ah eu não sei! - falou alto em frustração e Yeonjun riu baixinho.

_ _Eu penso._ \- ouviu Soobin engasgar do outro lado. - Vou desligar agora.

_ Você não pode falar uma coisa dessas e desligar!

_ Tchau Binnie, bons sonhos. - estalou um beijo antes de desligar e rir alto afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

Só tinha dito aquilo porque estavam longe, se tivesse cara a cara com o mais novo ele tinha certeza que ia entrar em combustão. A verdade é que vinha mesmo pensando no assunto com certa... Intensidade. Como se ouvisse seus pensamentos "nada apropriado para a idade" seu celular tocou.

_ Taehyung!

_ Junnie... Qual a possibilidade de um peixe me odiar? - a voz do mais velho estava sussurrada e Yeonjun se sentou na cama rindo. 

_ Não acho que o peixe te odeie. 

_ Ele fica me encarando com uma carinha tão... Oh não.

_ O que foi? - franziu o cenho preocupado, sabia que deixar ele sem supervisão era má ideia. - Taehyung?

_ Acho que sei o que aconteceu. - ouviu barulho de chaves e soube que era mesmo hora de intervir.

_ Taehyung onde você está indo a essa hora?

_ É que... - a porta foi aberta. - Tinha um outro peixinho com ele no aquário, acho que eu separei dois irmãos.

_ E você por um acaso está indo comprar o irmão agora?

_ Sim?

_ Volta pra casa Taehyung.

_ Junnie, você não está me entendendo. - do outro lado podia ouvir o mais velho colocando o casaco e os tênis. - Ele nunca vai me perdoar.

_ Ele vai sim, volta pra casa, o pet shop nem aberto está mais.

_ Ah... É mesmo. 

_ Você comeu? - ouviu um resmungo e a porta sendo fechada. - Você comeu? - repetiu.

_ Eu quem sou o pai aqui sabia?

_ Aham, comeu? - o mais velho resmungou um "sim" mal criado. - Ok, vê se dorme, amanhã você está de folga certo?

_ Estou sim, mas você pode passar o dia aí se quiser, não tem problema. - quase riu como o outro soou nada sincero ao dizer aquilo, ele era um péssimo mentiroso.

_ Vou embora assim que eu acordar, vê se toma café, se eu chegar aí e você não tiver comido eu volto.

_ Vou tomar café duas vezes. - riram ao mesmo tempo. - Aí é legal? Estão te tratando direitinho?

_ Estão sim, não precisa se preocupar. - Taehyung grunhiu em concordância. 

_ Então boa noite, vê se dorme e não fica a noite toda conversando com o Soobin. - Yeonjun tapou o próprio rosto com a mão. - Dorme bem meu filho, qualquer coisa me liga e eu vou aí tacar um peixe com desejo de vingança na cara deles. - Yeonjun riu alto e Taehyung fez o mesmo do outro lado.

_ Boa noite _pai._

Desligou cortando o grito de Taehyung pelo meio. Mais uma coisa que ainda diria só a distância, mas já era um começo.

E um começo era bom.

• •

_ Sabe, eu não sei porquê, mas sinto que essa noite é especial. Não acha Taehy? - Beomgyu falou em um tom teatral ganhando a atenção de todos na mesa.

_ Cala a boca. - Taehyun sibilou ao ver o pai dele quase cair da cadeira e Jimin ficar vermelho como um tomate.

_ Beomgyu! - Jungkook falou surpreso, os olhos arregalados. - Acho que você tem uma mediunidade latente. - Jimin bateu com a mão na própria testa. - É sério amor.

_ O Beomgyu só fala demais Kookie, aí a possibilidade de acertar é grande. - Jimin lançou um olhar assassino pro filho que só ria contente.

_ Cadê sua mãe? - Taehyun perguntou sussurrado para o amigo quando Jungkook começou a falar com Jimin em como era importante trabalhar o dom de Beomgyu. 

_ Foi a Seoul. - o mais novo ergueu o cenho e Beomgyu deu de ombros. - Não sei também, mas vou perguntar ela assim que voltar.

_ Vai conversar com ela?

_ Uhum, acho que não é justo eu confiar mais no que estranhos dizem do que ouvir a versão dela da história né? 

_ Vai dar tudo certo. - deu um aperto breve no ombro do outro antes de se virar para o próprio prato.

_ Quem vai primeiro? - Beomgyu perguntou apontando os mais velhos com a cabeça.

_ Seu pai, o meu ia começar a chorar como um bebê no meio do discurso.

_ Nem vou fazer uma contra aposta... - sua voz soou baixa no final da frase e ele respirou fundo. Se sentia estranho, pigarreou tentando limpar a garganta que de repente pareceu arranhar.

_ Atenção. - Jimin se levantou e sorriu em animação enquanto Jungkook o olhou completamente confuso. - Jungkook.

_ Eu?

_ Pai. - o treinador olhou para o filho que sorria para ele. - Só escuta ok? - ele assentiu e voltou a olhar para o homem que amava.

_ Kookie, - a voz de Jimin era suave. - quando eu te conheci eu achei que você era só um grande atleta idiota.

_ Que romântico. - Taehyun sussurrou para Beomgyu sem olhar para o lado e não teve resposta.

_ Mas com apenas uma conversa eu pude perceber que você é a pessoa mais doce, inteligente e carinhosa que eu podia ter a sorte de conhecer.

_ Jimin... - o treinador tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto lágrimas desciam pelo rosto.

_ Então...

A fala foi interrompida por um tapa sonoro que Beomgyu deu contra a mesa. Os três olharam para ele sem entender nada e logo entraram em desespero.

O rosto o garoto estava inchado, os olhos vermelhos e cheios de água enquanto uma mão agarrava firme a gola da camiseta que usava. Ele tentava falar mas sua voz simplesmente não saía e o desespero só piorava a situação.

_ Beomgyu!

_ Ele não tá respirando! - Taehyun segurou o rosto do amigo entre as mãos vendo os olhos desfocando. - Gyu! Gyu me responde.

A última coisa que Beomgyu pensou antes de apagar era que o discurso do pai tinha sido meio decepcionante.

• •

O sorvete tinha gosto de nada para Kai, ele meio que tinha prometido não comer sorvete nunca mais porque aquilo lembrava ele de Yuna. Era um dramático irremediável, que o julgassem, mas lá estava ele diante de uma taça de sorvete de chocolate e de Yuna.

_ Então, - ele começou já não suportando o silêncio da garota. - aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Aconteceu. - ela colocou a própria taça de lado e ele fez o mesmo. - Você tá puto comigo.

_ Eu? - o seu planejado tom despreocupado saiu muito mais parecido com um grito histérico do que ele queria. - Eu não! - por que ele estava falando como um golfinho?

_ Oppa, o que eu fiz?

_ Nada. - suspirou e deixou os ombros caírem. - Você não fez nada Yuna-ssi, eu só fiquei meio decepcionado sei lá.

_ Eu só queria seu telefone Huening Kai! - ela riu enquanto falava e ele acabou rindo junto, ela puxou o celular do bolso e girou ele entre os dedos de forma exagerada. - Mas como você saiu correndo igual um doido e ficou me evitando, eu tive que pedir pro Beomgyu.

_ Você... O Beomgyu?

_ Sim, o Beomgyu. - ela passou a mexer no telefone e Kai a olhou confuso. - Mas agora finalmente minha amiga tem seu número, então vou pedir ela pra te ligar agora ok?

_ Yuna, por favor não.

_ Shiu, cadê seu celular? Melhor atender, minha amiga odeia esperar. - ele estava pronto para voltar a argumentar quando sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso ao mesmo tempo que a garota levava o celular ao ouvido.

Ele tirou o celular do bolso e encarou o número desconhecido no display, Yuna mantinha o celular no ouvido enquanto olhava pela janela, as bochechas coradas.

_ Alô?

_ Alô! Huening Kai? - ele riu ao ver ela falar com ele como se não estivessem um de frente ao outro. - Meu nome é Shin Yuna e eu tenho um defeito terrível.

_ É muito marrenta?

_ Não? - ela olhou para ele fingindo ofensa enquanto o garoto ria alto. - Meu defeito é a covardia.

_ Mesmo?

_ Sim... Eu queria muito o telefone desse garoto, mas eu fiquei com medo de ele me dizer que só me vê como amiga então inventei a maior história que era pra uma amiga.

_ E deu certo?

_ Terrivelmente errado. - os dois tinham o rosto corado e sorriam sem graça mantendo a ligação em curso enquanto se olhavam nos olhos. - Ele ficou chateado comigo e foi horrível.

_ Tenho certeza que ele vai entender. 

_ Mesmo? E será que ele aceitaria ir no cinema comigo? 

_ Sim, mas aposto que ele odiaria ver um filme de terror. - ela riu alto jogando um guardanapo nele que também gargalhava. 

_ Então eu vou desligar agora pra perguntar ele, você me ajudou muito obrigada.

_ Foi um prazer. - sorriram e desligaram a ligação para se encarar. 

_ Sexta?

_ Eu pago a pipoca.

_ Eu pago o refri.

• •

Jimin entrou apressado dentro do quarto de hospital logo vendo o filho sentado na cama enquanto brincava com os lençóis brancos que cobriam seu colo.

_ Filho! - o abraçou apertado e sentiu o corpo maior vibrar contra o seu em uma risada. - Como se sente?

_ Catarrento. - fungou e Jimin riu tirando a franja tingida do seu rosto. - Eu quase morri? Eu sou um milagre?

_ Um milagre você é mesmo. - deu um tapinha fraco no ombro do filho que riu rouco. - Foi uma reação alérgica, eu avisei sobre as nozes eles devem ter feito confusão na entrega da comida. Me desculpa filho.

_ Não precisa me pedir desculpas, você sabe que adoro a gelatina do hospital. - Jimin rolou os olhos mas beijou a testa do filho com carinho. - Estraguei seu pedido de casamento, ou salvei né? Que discurso brocha pai.

_ Beomgyu não é só porque você está nessa cama que eu não posso tirar seu videogame ok? - os dois riram e o mais novo cutucou o pai chamando sua atenção.

_ Chama o JK e o Taehy, faz o pedido aqui. 

_ Ah não, deixa pra depois o importante é você agora. 

_ Não, vai lá, eu tô precisando rir um pouco pra aliviar a tensão sabe? - empurrou o pai que levantou o olhando mais uma vez em busca de aprovação. - Vai appa.

Depois de alguns minutos Jimin voltou a entrar no quarto acompanhado dos outros dois e Taehyun foi até a cama se sentar ao lado de Beomgyu.

_ Se fizer isso de novo eu mesmo mato você. 

_ Taehy, meu caro, é preciso muito mais pra me derrubar. - riu quando o mais novo o empurrou de leve com um bico.

_ Está tudo bem? - perguntou em um tom mal criado e Beomgyu passou um braço pelos ombros magros do amigo.

_ Claro que sim, agora vamos ver o espetáculo. - apontou para o pai que esperava por um sinal, levantou o dedão em afirmativo e Jimin concordou tirando as alianças do bolso.

_ Jungkook.

_ Jimin. - o treinador também tirou as alianças do bolso e os dois fizeram uma expressão surpresa antes de começarem a rir junto dos dois adolescentes.

_ Só digam que sim logo ninguém aguenta mais. - Taehyun falou vendo o pai puxar Jimin para um selinho.

_ Você quer casar comigo? - falaram ao mesmo tempo.

_ Mais que tudo e você? - Jungkook falou sorrindo junto de Jimin.

_ Sim, sim, sim e sim. - se beijaram e os dois mais novos fizeram um som enojado.

_ Que brega. - Beomgyu comentou se virando para Taehyun que concordou com uma careta.

_ Foi muito pior do que eu imaginava. Já ganhou gelatina?

_ Ainda não, vai ficar pra dividir comigo?

_ E eu perderia a gelatina por alguma coisa? 

_ Ei! Tem menores de idade aqui! - Beomgyu falou alto tossindo por sentir a garganta estranha ainda.

_ Vocês vão matar ele olha só. - os quatro riram e se sentaram em volta da cama de Beomgyu.

Quando a gelatina chegou deu briga até acabar dividida em quatro partes iguais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Como vocês estão?  
> Eu vim com esse capítulo menorzinho de transição, a gente tá indo pra metade da história!  
> O que vocês acham que vai acontecer?  
> Nos vemos em breve.  
> XOXO, Gaia.


	12. 11 - a conversa

🔭

_ Ok, vamos lá. - Seokjin pigarreou e se sentou na cadeira em frente ao filho.

_ Por que eu sinto que isso vai ser muito estranho? - Soobin olhou para o pai desconfiado e logo enterrou o rosto entre as mãos quando Seokjin colocou sobre a mesa uma banana e um pacote de camisinhas. - Pelo amor de deus não!

_ Vamos ter a conversa.

Lá estava ela, a conversa, a temida e assustadoramente vergonhosa conversa. Soobin sabia o que era sexo, e sabia como era feito, ele era um adolescente com acesso a internet em pleno século vinte um. Ele sabia bem o que era sexo.

Mas as coisas se tornaram um pouco reais demais quando ele começou a ficar com Yeonjun. Porque uma coisa é você saber o que é sexo na teoria, mas a partir do momento em que a possibilidade é real, tem uma boca muito bonita e cabelos azuis... Tinha se tornado real demais e era meio assustador.

Ele até entendia o que era transar com alguém, mas ser parte daquilo? Ele estava apavorado.

Quando Yeonjun disse que vinha pensando naquilo ele ficou animado por quase cinco minutos inteiros antes de surtar completamente. Ele? Yeonjun queria transar com ele? 

_ Eu realmente não preciso ter a conversa. - ele precisava sim.

_ Vai ser menos constrangedor do que parece. - Seokjin falou e o olhar do adolescente recaiu sobre a banana. - Tirando a parte da banana, essa vai ser terrível, nós vamos ter dificuldade de voltar a tomar vitamina de banana por algumas semanas.

_ Appa, - começou em um tom de súplica. - eu e o Junnie nem estamos pensando sobre isso. - mentira. - E eu sei como se coloca uma camisinha. - mentira.

_ Sabe?

_ Claro que sei. - o pai levantou uma sobrancelha e Soobin rolou os olhos. - Não pode ser tão difícil ok? E eu realmente não quero fazer isso na sua frente e com uma banana. Eu adoro banana, não quero estragar a fruta pra mim.

_ Melhor estragar a fruta do que estragar o-...

_ Ok! Ok! - se levantou negando várias vezes. - Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

_ Mas vai, senta aí. - Soobin voltou a se sentar com um ar derrotado. - Olha, eu também acho terrível a mínima ideia de pensar no meu filho fazendo aquilo.

_ Você não consegue nem falar o nome.

_ Eu tenho meus limites ok? - Soobin riu da careta do pai e assentiu. - Mas eu não quero que você se machuque ou machuque outra pessoa enquanto se descobre, eu não vou sair te dando aulas sobre, eu só quero garantir de que você não vai sair fazendo tudo errado e acabar traumatizado.

_ Pode ser ruim assim? - perguntou com um ar assustado e Seokjin suspirou.

_ É complicado porque é muito íntimo, e cada pessoa tem suas preferências, você precisa conversar sinceramente sobre tudo antes de tomar qualquer passo ok? Com Yeonjun ou qualquer outra pessoa que você venha a se relacionar.

_ Acho que eu não quero fazer isso nunca. - resmungou enquanto brincava com o pano que forrava a mesa.

_ É uma possibilidade.

_ É? - levantou o olhar curioso e viu o pai assentir.

_ Sim, há pessoas que não sentem desejo sexual ou simplesmente não tem vontade de se relacionar assim com ninguém. Ou só se relacionam se estiverem envolvidos intelectualmente, e muitos outros espectros da sexualidade que eu não sou especialista, mas posso te ajudar a entender. Eu nunca fui pai antes, - brincou arrancando um sorriso do filho. - mas eu estou disposto a ser o melhor possível para você.

_ Pai, é que... parece muito complicado, até um ano atrás eu nem sabia que gostava de beijar, muito menos que gostava de beijar garotos. - Seokjin riu alto e a risada engraçada fez o filho rir também dissipando um pouco o clima tenso.

_ Você é tão novo meu filho, você ainda vai viver e ver muitas coisas. Claro que se eu puder amenizar seu choque eu vou, e no que der para te ajudar você sabe que estou aqui. Mas sexualidade é uma coisa tão ampla e eu não quero que você se preocupe em ficar se rotulando ok? Se permita sentir o que você sente, seja o que for eu vou estar aqui para te ajudar a entender.

Soobin encarou o pai, o rosto sorridente, o olhar doce e gentil. Sabia ter muita sorte por ter alguém assim em sua vida, por ter um pai como Seokjin. Estendeu uma mão e segurou na dele.

_ Eu... Quero. - confessou baixinho sentindo o rosto esquentar. - Mas tudo parece muito difícil e eu acho que Yeonjun nem está com medo de toda a situação, eu tenho vergonha de parecer bobo.

_ Você e Yeonjun são amigos a tanto tempo, não deixa a amizade de vocês se enfraquecer só porque agora vocês são algo a mais. - disse em um tom tranquilizador. - Vocês precisam conversar como amigos, o resto vai se resolver.

_ Você tem razão, aposto que ele está mais calmo.

• •

_ Santo Cristo! - Yeonjun grunhiu assustado e fechou o notebook em um baque.

A sua ideia era bem simples: tudo está na internet, basta procurar. Mas ele não esperava encontrar... Tanto.

_ Céus. - falou baixinho, os olhos arregalados. - Isso... Deus...

_ Não sei desde quando você virou cristão, mas tenho quase certeza de que não é assim que se reza. - se levantou em um sobressalto e soube que tinha se entregado, Taehyung olhou para o seu rosto vermelho e os olhos arregalados. - Eu te disse que pornografia é prejudicial a sua vida sexual.

_ Taehyung! - falou alto e escondeu o rosto no próprio braço. 

_ Não tá cedo pra isso? - o enfermeiro continuou conversando casualmente enquanto colocava algumas roupas limpas sobre a cama do filho. - É melhor começar a fechar a porta, isso não é algo que eu quero presenciar no seu desenvolvimento.

_ Taehyung! - gritou abafado enquanto se encolhia se jogando de novo sobre a cadeira.

_ O que? - o enfermeiro se virou sem entender o motivo do drama. 

_ Eu não estava vendo pornografia ok? 

_ Não? - levantou a sobrancelha e Yeonjun gaguejou desviando o olhar.

_ N-não... - ele estava sim, mas veja bem, apenas a título de estudo! Pura e genuína pesquisa.

_ Mesmo que eu não concorde, prefiro que esteja vendo isso por entretenimento e não para aprender nada. - ok, aquilo mudava as coisas.

_ Ué, mas por que?

Taehyung olhou para o filho e acabou de colocar as roupas sobre a colcha antes de se sentar cama de Yeonjun.

_ Ver Grey's Anatomy fez de nós médicos?

_ Não, mas eu tenho quase certeza que eu sei fazer uma punção lombar.

_ Não, você não sabe. - Yeonjun riu e Taehyung notando que ele estava menos envergonhado decidiu começar. - Sexo não é daquele jeito, pode ser para algumas pessoas sei lá, mas geralmente, não.

_ Não? Eu achei que fosse pelo menos um pouquinho daquele jeito.

_ Não se usa roupas, e pode ser barulhento. - Yeonjun resmungou e voltou a esconder o rosto entre as mãos. - Mas no geral, sexo é muito mais... Íntimo e menos cenográfico. Não tem câmeras lá, é você e a pessoa, ou pessoas com quem você escolheu viver aquilo.

_ Onde eu... Hum... Aprendo? - Taehyung riu e negou enquanto o adolescente ficava cada vez mais vermelho.

_ Não tem um manual meu filho, vocês vão aprender a conhecer o corpo um do outro, do que vocês gostam... Como os beijos, vocês não foram aprendendo como vocês gostam?

_ Sim. - respondeu um pouco incerto. - É que parece muito mais importante.

_ Sexo não define a importância de um relacionamento, só parece um bicho de sete cabeças porque as pessoas transformaram tudo em um gigantesco tabu.

_ Mas quando são dois... Homens, é mais complicado não é? - o mais velho rolou os olhos e riu antes de responder.

_ Homens, sei. - Taehyung zombou bagunçando os cabelos coloridos do filho. - Não é mais complicado, só requer mais cuidado. Jimin pode ajudar vocês explicando sobre os cuidados que vocês tem que tomar se você não quiser que eu te explique, eu só não quero que vocês saiam fazendo as coisas de qualquer jeito, e acabem se machucando só porque ficaram com uma vergonha boba. Ok?

_ Ok. - Yeonjun sorriu e observou Taehyung se levantar.

_ Agora vou dobrar minha roupa, não deixa a sua jogada pelo quarto. - Taehyung já ia saindo do quarto quando Yeonjun se levantou pedindo para que esperasse.

_ Eu... Abri uma carta que era para você. - Taehyung franziu o cenho confuso. - Você pediu um empréstimo? - viu o mais velho arregalar um pouco os olhos antes de suspirar a deixar o cesto de roupa no chão de novo.

_ Filho...

_ Não faz isso. - disse firme e quando Taehyung riu ele não retribuiu. - É uma péssima ideia e se você se encher de dívidas não vai ajudar ninguém.

_ Advogados custam dinheiro.

_ Dispense eles.

_ E perder você? - Taehyung olhava em seus olhos e Yeonjun quis chorar. Quis tanto chorar que teve que cravar as unhas nas palmas da mão para que não desabasse, não queria causar problemas para ele. - Ei, olha pra mim. - Taehyung segurou uma de suas mãos abrindo os dedos que quase feriam a pele. - Eu sei que parece ruim, mas eu pensei bem antes de fechar negócio, eu tenho minhas economias e posso pegar mais turnos. Não vou fazer besteira.

_ Você... - Yeonjun respirou fundo e apertou firme a mão de Taehyung antes de voltar a falar. - Pai, eu não quero que você se meta em problemas por minha causa.

Taehyung congelou e Yeonjun viu quando seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas ele não as viu rolar, o mais velho o puxou para um abraço apertado descansando o queixo em seus cabelos.

_ Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. - Taehyung voltou a falar firme, a voz embargada enquanto o segurava junto de si. - Você nunca é um problema, nunca.

_ Se eles me tirarem daqui eu fujo e volto. - os dois riram juntos e se seguraram mais firme. - Eu... Eu não quero ir para lugar nenhum.

_ E eu também não quero que você vá. - se afastaram e se olhavam nos olhos quando Taehyung disse aquilo, as palavras carregadas de verdade. - Eu te amo.

_ Eu também te amo. - Yeonjun riu e empurrou o mais velho que o olhou confuso. - Pegar mais turnos, até parece, você mal consegue dormir. Vou arrumar um emprego de meio período, me deixa fazer isso.

O enfermeiro o encarou pensativo e por fim assentiu com um suspiro.

_ Mas só se não afetar suas notas.

_ Feito. - selaram o acordo com um aperto de mão.

_ Você sabe colocar uma camisinha?

_ Do nada? A conversa já mudou a tempos.

_ É que o Jin-hyung falou um negócio sobre bananas, eu não sei se me sinto confortável com isso.

_ Eu peço ao tio Jimin.

_ Ah graças a boa deusa. - Taehyung resmungou olhando para o teto enquanto Yeonjun ria.

_ Banana?

_ Sim, eu fiquei apavorado com a ideia.

_ Tadinho do Soobin...

• •

_ Ainda não entendi porque todo mundo está de dando sorvete e tudo mais. - Kai falou enquanto mergulhava a colher no pote de sorvete que Beomgyu segurava para os dois.

_ Porque eu quase morri! - claro que era um exagero, a alergia dele nem era tão severa e ele foi rápido para o hospital. Mas um pouco de drama não mataria ninguém, e seria ainda menos letal se resultasse em potes de sorvete.

Estavam sentados na cama do mais velho enquanto um episódio qualquer de The Midnight Gospel passava na tela do notebook. 

_ Você e Shin Yuna hein? - Beomgyu começou em um tom zombateiro e Kai rolou os olhos enchendo a boca de sorvete. - Meus conselhos te ajudaram afinal.

_ Que conselhos? - perguntou indignado mas acabou rindo quando Beomgyu riu alto chutando os lençóis. - Aish. E você? Quando vai chamar a Yeji para sair?

_ Nunca. - Kai olhou o amigo sem entender nada e negou confuso. - Somos só amigos eu já disse um milhão de vezes.

_ Mas você era super afim dela.

_ Era, ou não era, sei lá. - deu de ombros com uma careta. - De qualquer forma o verbo tá no passado.

_ Wuah. - Kai o olhou cheio de perguntas mas decidiu não pressionar o mais velho. 

Ouviram a porta do quarto ser aberta e Taehyun surgiu com um novo pote de sorvete.

_ Taehy? - Beomgyu se ajeitou na cama e limpou o bigode de sorvete enquanto o moreno entrava no quarto, Kai o olhou com um ar desconfiado. 

_ Oi, eu... Acabei mais cedo.

Ele na verdade não tinha ido. Tinha marcado de ver o lugar em que seria a feira de ciências com o professor Seongi , mas ele simplesmente tinha calafrios só se pensar na ideia. Ele não sabia bem o que estava acontecendo com ele, e o que vinha fazendo nos últimos meses, mas quando acordou naquela manhã ele soube que simplesmente não podia ir.

Disse que não estava se sentindo bem e foi para a casa do amigo.

_ Bom que você faz companhia para o Senhor Eu Quase Morri aqui porque eu tenho que ir. - Kai provocou se levantando. - Tchau hyung, melhoras Gyu.

_ Obrigado. - acenou vendo o mais novo sair do quarto e logo se virou para Taehyun. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Hum? Virou vidente? - tentou brincar mas o olhar de Beomgyu sobre si era sério. - Não é nada.

_ Sabe, depois da minha experiência de quase morte...

_ Ah fala sério. - Taehyun rolou os olhos e colocou o pote de sorvete sobre o criado mudo antes de deitar de costas na cama de Beomgyu. - Você não teve uma experiência de quase morte.

_ Tudo bem, eu sei que foi assustador, a negação é um dos estágios do luto. - Beomgyu falou em um tom solene que fez Taehyun rir alto sentindo a cama afundar ao seu lado quando Beomgyu se deitou na mesma posição que ele. 

_ Como eu posso estar em um dos estágios de luto quando você está vivíssimo?

_ Mistérios, a mente humana é cheia deles.

_ Você é ridículo.

_ E você não está bem.

Ficaram calados encarando o teto adornado por estrelas florescentes de plástico. Taehyun suspirou ao sentir os olhos de Beomgyu atentos em sua expressão.

_ Eu preferia estar irritado porque é mais fácil ficar bravo. - ouviu o mais velho falar voltando a olhar para o teto. - Mas eu só estou preocupado com você, e um pouco triste que você não se sinta seguro para desabafar comigo.

_ Não é isso.

_ Me deixa ser um amigo melhor.

Taehyun fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior em nervosismo, ele nem ao menos sabia como verbalizar tudo aquilo.

_ Ei, - sentiu a mão de Beomgyu na sua e o deixou entrelaçar os dedos nos seus. - Não precisa dizer se não estiver pronto, eu não quis te pressionar.

_ Eu sou gay. - falou por fim e Beomgyu se levantou sobre os cotovelos o olhando. - Eu sou gay, ou acho que sou. - não era o que o incomodava, ele não via necessidade de sair anunciando a própria sexualidade por aí quando ele nem tinha certeza disso. Mas se não falasse alguma coisa Beomgyu ia ficar triste, e isso não era uma opção.

_ É isso? - o mais novo assentiu sem olhar em seus olhos. - Ya! - riu ao receber um tapa em seu braço. - E daí? Fala sério, meu pai vai casar com o seu, nossos amigos se pegam a meses ser gay não é novidade nenhuma aqui. Idiota! - Taehyun ria e viu que Beomgyu se segurava para não fazer o mesmo. - Nossa você é muito idiota. - resmungou voltando a se deitar. - Babaca.

_ Você está bravo? Sério?

_ Estou bravo por não ter me contado algo tão bobo. - resmungou se virando para Taehyun, os rostos próximos o bastante para sentirem a respiração um do outro. - E porque eu sei que não é isso. - o mais novo retesou e tentou desviar o olhar mais Beomgyu segurou seu rosto no lugar. - Tudo bem, eu espero.

Beomgyu o soltou e voltaram a olhar para o mesmo ponto de antes, ambos de coração acelerado.

_ Como você descobriu? - ele não gostou nem um pouco do sentimento amargo que surgiu em sua boca ao pensar que Taehyun estava ficando com alguém. Não era da sua conta, ele não era obrigado a contar nada para ele. Mas ainda assim... Droga, estava com ciúmes.

_ Como eu disse, eu acho que sou gay. - deu de ombros. - Eu não tirei a prova nem nada, acho que não tem um test-drive para essas coisas, você só sabe.

_ Ah... - ele estava aliviado em saber que ele não tinha ninguém, e isso o assustou. - Mas por que você acha que é gay?

_ É simples, eu sempre que me imagino com alguém, eu vejo um garoto.

_ Quando se imagina com alguém? - Taehyun assentiu.

_ Fecha os olhos. - o mais novo falou e Beomgyu o obedeceu. - Agora imagina seu encontro perfeito, ou um beijo.

_ Eca. - protestou mas Taehyun rolou os olhos e tampou seus olhos.

_ Já passamos dessa fase. - falou risonho enquanto Beomgyu resmungava. - Imagine um beijo. - voltou a falar e sentiu a pele de Beomgyu aquecer sobre sua palma, afastou a mão vendo o mais velho de olhos fechados e o rosto corado. - Quem você se vê beijando?

_ Eu não...

_ Quem você vê hyung?

A cama rangeu quando o mais velho se levantou sobre os cotovelos para alcançar a nuca do outro, Taehyun grunhiu surpreso e também fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios de Beomgyu contra os seus.

Beomgyu segurava seu rosto com as mãos trêmulas enquanto os lábios macios acariciavam os seus, levou uma mão a nuca do mais velho afundando devagar os dedos nos cabelos macios. Era um selar demorado, suave e incerto do que deveriam fazer. Se afastaram mas mantiveram os olhos fechados, voltaram a se deitar de costas na cama e só então abriram os olhos de novo.

Ambos sentiam o coração batendo tão forte dentro do peito que temiam que o outro pudesse ouvir, a sensação quente do beijo ainda em seus lábios.

_ É, - Beomgyu começou depois de alguns minutos. - acho que eu posso ser gay também.

Taehyun se levantou sobre os cotovelos e o beijou de novo. Dessa vez deslizando devagar os lábios sobre os dele e quando Beomgyu abriu a boca deixou a sua língua esbarrar na dele, suspiraram e se puxaram para mais perto enquanto se aventuravam naquele toque.

Quando se afastaram em um som estalado seguraram na mão um do outro como sempre faziam ao ficar com medo de alguma coisa.

_ Desde quando? - Taehyun perguntou baixinho contra os lábios do outro.

_ Não sei. - Beomgyu respondeu ainda de olhos fechados. - Não vi acontecer, quando percebi eu só pensava em você.

_ Eu achei que você e Yeji...

_ Eu também. - respondeu finalmente abrindo os olhos, tinham as testas coladas e era difícil focar. - Eu não sei mesmo.

_ Acho que eu preciso de ajuda. - confessou finalmente aquilo que não queria admitir. - Acho que eu fiz uma besteira muito grande e agora eu não sei o que fazer.

_ Tem a ver com o professor? - Taehyun assentiu envergonhado. - Tudo bem, eu te disse que estou aqui. - Taehyun concordou e fechou os olhos quando Beomgyu o beijou de novo.

Os potes de sorvete se derreteram esquecidos sobre o criado mudo.

🔭


	13. 12 - só isso

_ Por que você tá com essa cara de quem aprontou?

_ Não tô com cara de nada. - Beomgyu resmungou e se virou de costas para Soobin que continuou o olhando desconfiado.

Beomgyu estava terrivelmente arrependido de ter decidido pela primeira vez no ano chegar no horário, porque assim que chegou na mesa com os amigos começou a se lembrar de Taehyun e do beijo... Beijos, no plural. 

_ Tá vermelho por que?

_ Febre pós traumática devido a minha experiência de quase falecimento. - respondeu a pergunta de Yeonjun em um tom dramático com a mão espalmada sobre o peito.

_ Isso nem existe. - Yeonjun se levantou em um pulinho e se deitou sobre a mesa ficando com o rosto em frente ao do mais novo. - Diz aí.

_ Vocês deviam aprender a respeitar a privacidade das pessoas, - continuou falando em um tom de voz solene que fez Yeonjun e Kai revirar os olhos. - respeitar a opção alheia de manter silêncio.

_ Fala logo. - Soobin falou rindo depois de dar um tapa na testa do loiro. - A última vez que você chegou aqui com essa cara você tinha quebrado o retrovisor do diretor.

_ Ya! - gritou e tapou a boca do mais velho. - Já falei que esse é um assunto ultra secreto que não deve nunca mais ser discutido!

_ Então esse também é um assunto ultra secreto que jamais deve ser discutido? - Kai questionou com o cenho erguido.

_ Bem... - resmungou voltando a se sentar. - Acho que em algum momento talvez... Jamais... Jamais é muito forte né?

_ Quer saber? Esquece, vou descobrir agora. - Kai falou vendo Taehyun se aproximar da mesa em que estavam. - Oi hyung! - falou animado abraçando o moreno que retribuiu desengonçado.

_ Oi. - respondeu desconfiado enquanto tirava os fones do ouvido. - Por que tanta felicidade em me ver?

_ É que eu quero saber uma coisa e você pode me falar.

_ Sua sinceridade é cortante. - resmungou com uma careta.

_ Ele não vai falar. - Beomgyu riu abanando as mãos no ar.

_ Ué, por que? Ele também está envolvido? - Yeonjun sorriu ladino ao ver o outro corar e arregalar os olhos.

_ Han? Não! Eu estava falando de lealdade. Sabe o que é isso? É o que amigos deveriam ter um pelo outro e... - a esse ponto ninguém mais dava atenção para Beomgyu, mas tentar não machuca.

_ Hyung por que o Gyu tá agindo estranho? - Kai perguntou olhando Taehyun cheio de expectativas.

_ Agindo estranho? - Taehyun olhou para o loiro que agora tinha o rosto tomado por um tom inacreditável de vermelho enquanto Yeonjun o provocava. 

_ Ele tá todo envergonhado, igual quando ele apronta. - Soobin simplificou e viu o rosto do mais novo ser tomado por compreensão.

_ Ah, isso? - Taehyun perguntou se sentando junto deles. - Deve ser porque a gente se beijou ontem. - deu de ombros e puxou o fone para o ouvido dando play de novo na música.

Os outros quatro olharam para ele boquiabertos, um gritinho agudo cresceu na garganta de Kai e quando ele finalmente saiu do choque todos do refeitório se voltaram para a mesa deles.

_ QUE???

_ Hum? - Taehyun resmungou tirando de novo os fones com um olhar confuso. - O que foi?

_ Como assim vocês se beijaram? - Yeonjun perguntou com os olhos arregalados e Beomgyu abriu a mochila enfiando a cabeça dentro.

_ E como você fala isso assim? - Kai perguntou enquanto abanava Soobin com um caderno já que o mais velho parecia em estado de choque. 

_ Achei que depois do Soobin e do Yeonjun, não ia ser motivo de tanta comoção. - deu de ombros. - Foi só isso. - Beomgyu saiu de dentro da mochila e o olhou com o cenho franzido.

_ Como assim só isso? - Beomgyu perguntou tirando a cabeça de dentro da mochila.

_ Não foi só isso? 

_ E o que seria esse "isso" que você tanto fala? Porque não entendi.

Os outros três olhavam de um para o outro como se acompanhassem uma partida de tênis, bem... No caso os outros dois, já que Soobin ainda estava em choque olhando boquiaberto para um ponto qualquer no refeitório.

_ Você está brigando comigo? - Taehyun perguntou confuso e Beomgyu negou com um biquinho nos lábios.

_ Não. Eu só quero saber das suas intenções comigo. - resmungou.

_ Minhas... - Taehyun começou a rir assim como Yeonjun e Kai, mas Beomgyu parecia sério. - Espera, é sério?

_ Eu pareço que estou brincando?

_ Gyu, eu... Sei lá eu não achei que você fosse... Não sei. Agora eu tô confuso.

_ Por que vocês não saem em um encontro duplo comigo e com a Yuna-ssi? - Kai falou vendo os dois parecendo completamente perdidos. - Aí vocês decidem se vão ser alguma coisa mais séria ou só amigos que se pegam como os nossos hyungs.

_ Eu e o Soobin não somos só amigos que se pegam! - Yeonjun tentou protestar, mas não foi ouvido.

_ Acho que é uma boa. - Taehyun falou olhando para Beomgyu em busca de respostas.

_ Sim, parece uma boa. - concordou por fim falhando em disfarçar um sorriso. - A gente não tem que ver como vai ser o encontro daquele casal?

_ Sim, é verdade. Tem alguns clientes que vão sair nessas semanas. Tem um que vai no cinema na terça... - Taehyun falou consultando o caderno onde tinha tudo anotado. O Programa de Casais TXT na verdade vinha muito bem, eles se divertiam juntando as pessoas, além de garantir um dinheiro para pagar as investigações. - É o Jinyoung da delegacia e a Naeyon secretaria do detetive.

_ Esses dois juntos vai mesmo dar certo? - Kai perguntou com uma careta.

_ Os dois tem muito em comum, mas não custa nada dar uma forcinha. - Taehyun concluiu guardando o caderno de volta na bolsa. - Acho que é uma boa nós irmos observar, eles pagaram bem.

_ Ok, então vamos ao cinema todos juntos! Vai ser divertido. - Kai falou já pegando o celular para contar a novidade a Yuna.

_ Feito. - Taehyun sorriu e piscou para Beomgyu que engasgou com a água que tomava. - Agora eu preciso ir.

_ Ué, mas ainda falta um tempão pra aula. - Kai falou sem entender.

_ Eu preciso usar o computador da biblioteca.

_ Quer que eu vá com você? - Beomgyu perguntou preocupado.

_ Acho que ele sabe usar o computador. - Yeonjun provocou cutucando Beomgyu que não tirou os olhos de Taehyun.

_ Eu posso... - começou a falar de novo, mas Taehyun negou sorrindo.

_ Está tudo bem. Obrigada Gyu.

Beomgyu observou o melhor amigo desaparecer nos corredores e suspirou aflito.

_ O que foi isso? - Kai perguntou baixinho para Yeonjun que deu de ombros sem entender.

_ Se beijaram? - Soobin balbuciou piscando os olhos. - O que eu perdi? - perguntou olhando em volta sem entender nada.

_ O Taehyun e o Beomgyu se pegaram e agora vão sair em um encontro com o Kai e a Yuna. - Yeonjun falou massageando a nuca do mais novo que piscou confuso. 

_ Wuah! - falou surpreso e Yeonjun o achou tão fofo que não resistiu em deixar um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. - Hyung, você disse que tinha uma novidade também, não é nada assim é? - o mais velho riu jogando a cabeça para trás.

_ Não, são notícias sobre o processo pela minha guarda. - riu ao ter os dedos agarrados por Soobin. - Está tudo bem, eles marcaram a audiência para daqui duas semanas. O Taehyung está mais nervoso que eu.

_ Vai dar tudo certo. - Soobin falou deixando em seguido um beijo na ponta do nariz do mais velho.

_ Eca! - os dois se viraram na direção de Beomgyu e Kai que agora fingiam enfiar os dedos na garganta.

_ Ah é? - Yeonjun riu antes de roubar um beijo de Soobin e ver os dois mais novos fingirem um desmaio de nojo.

Enquanto os amigos se provocavam, Beomgyu pegou o celular para mandar uma mensagem para Taehyun.

gyugyu🐻: estou muito orgulhoso

•

Ao chegar em casa, Beomgyu sentiu alguma coisa o atingir em cheio. Demorou alguns bons minutos até ele perceber que não era um furacão, e sim sua mãe.

_ Meu bebezinho. - ela choramingou puxando o rosto do adolescente para o seu ombro. - Eu vou processar o restaurante não se preocupe ok? Eu vou acabar com eles.

_ Espera, o que? - Beomgyu perguntou confuso e viu o pai se aproximar com uma expressão cansada.

_ Ela voltou quando soube da sua reação alérgica. - Jimin explicou vendo o filho com o cenho franzido.

_ Mas nem foi nada... - Beomgyu resmungou vendo a mãe analisar seu rosto em busca de "sequelas" segundo ela. - Você voltou por mim?

Os dois adultos ficaram em silêncio e Jeongyeon suspirou.

_ É claro que sim, você é meu filho.

_ É, acho que sim. - Beomgyu sorriu pequeno e ignorou o olhar triste da mãe enquanto pegava a mochila que tinha caído no chão e subia as escadas.

Jimin viu a ex-namorada encarar os próprios dedos com um olhar desolado e suspirou. 

_ Deixa que eu falo com ele.

_ Não, obrigada Jimin-ah, mas acho que eu preciso fazer isso. - o outro assentiu preocupado.

Beomgyu tinha deixado a porta aberta porque sabia que ia acabar levando uma bronca por ter falado daquele jeito com a mãe, mas quando ouviu alguém bater na porta ele soube que não era seu pai.

_ Filho, a gente pode conversar? - a voz aflita de Jeongyeon o fez se sentir culpado e ele apenas concordou tirando algumas roupas de cima da cadeira e apontando para que ela se sentasse. Ele estava estressado porque sabia que Taehyun estava passando por algo que ele não podia ajudar, e sinceramente não queria ter que lidar com a mãe naquele momento.

_ Não precisava ter vindo, não foi nada. - ele explicou se sentando na cama desamarrando os cadarços. - Fiz drama pra ganhar sorvete.

_ Me desculpa.

Beomgyu parou com o tênis na mão e manteve os olhos fixos nos desenhos de sua meia. Ele realmente não queria ter aquela conversa. Ouviu a mãe deixar a cadeira em que estava e se assustou ao ver ela se ajoelhar em sua frente.

_ Filho, me perdoa.

_ O que você... - riu soprado e se levantou tentando puxar a mãe de volta, mas ela se manteve de joelhos. - Para com isso, não precisa disso.

_ Eu fui a pior mãe do mundo eu sei, - ela disse com a voz embargada e Beomgyu repousou as mãos na cintura enquanto olhava para o teto piscando rápido na tentativa de afastar as lágrimas. - Eu tive muita sorte de ter alguém como seu pai para cuidar de você, mas eu sei que falhei como mãe.

_ Omma, não precisa disso, se levanta. - repetiu sem olhar para ela.

_ Eu te devo um pedido de desculpas, e mesmo que isso não mude nada eu-... - Beomgyu riu e ela levantou os olhos para o filho.

_ Não precisa me pedir desculpas, não quero que você me implore perdão. - respondeu simples ainda sem encarar a mulher.

_ O que... Eu não sei o que eu faço então. - Jeongyeon confessou aflita.

_ Só... - Beomgyu suspirou e a primeira lágrima rolou traiçoeira. Droga. - Você não sentiu minha falta? Mães sentem falta quando ficam longe dos filhos. E você nunca vinha, e nunca ligava, então eu não sei bem se sou seu filho, ou se eu sou um erro que você cometeu na sua juventude e que agora te custa algum dinheiro.

Um silêncio terrível recaiu sobre o quarto e Beomgyu riu amargo secando o rosto.

_ Você nem pode negar não é mesmo? - pegou uma muda de roupa rumando para o banheiro.

_ Filho...

_ Não precisa disso, é sério. - se virou para ela tentando se manter firme diante da expressão aflita da mãe. - Como você disse, o papai cuidou muito bem de mim. Não sei o que aconteceu com você, e eu sinto muito de verdade que você esteja passando por qualquer coisa ruim. Mas você não precisa fazer isso, eu já me acostumei a ser como sempre foi, pode ficar de consciência tranquila.

Jeongyeon observou o seu filho mais velho entrar no banheiro enquanto chorava sua culpa.

•

_ Eles te procuraram? - Taehyung perguntou para Hoseok enquanto o detetive lhe servia um copo de café.

O enfermeiro tinha notado que sempre que marcava uma reunião com Hoseok, o detetive o convidava para jantar ou tomar um café fora do seu escritório, ele era mesmo muito gentil e atencioso.

_ Soobin tentou implorar, Beomgyu tentou me ameaçar... Então sim, eles me procuraram. - disse rindo vendo Taehyung negar e tapar o rosto. - Mas eu neguei.

_ Obrigado. - suspirou e bebericou da bebida amarga. - Hoseok-ssi, como vão as investigações?

_ Se quer saber, os garotos estão quase na minha cola. Pelo que consegui arrancar deles até a autópsia eles tem.

_ Céus, eles são impossíveis. - Hoseok concordou rindo. - Você acha que é perigoso para eles?

_ Cada vez mais acho que sim. - disse sério. - A autópsia do prefeito é realmente algo a se considerar.

Hoseok abriu sua bolsa e olhou em volta garantindo que o café estava vazio antes de estender um papel para Taehyung que analisou tudo com o cenho franzido.

_ O prefeito então cometeu suicídio com três tiros no peito? - Taehyung perguntou confuso.

_ Essa autópsia foi cancelada de forma misteriosa e logo substituída por outra que faz mais sentido.

_ Tudo isso... Eu não sei mais o que pensar.

_ Eu tenho uma notícia boa e uma ruim.

_ Odeio essas coisas. - resmungou enquanto Hoseok ria e dava de ombros. - A boa por favor.

_ A boa notícia é que eu descobri um possível elo de ligação entre a morte da professora Lee e a do Prefeito.

_ E a ruim?

_ O elo é professor na escola do seu filho.

•

Fórum online do colégio Elliteu, 07:17 da manhã:

"Sinto muito por não poder dizer meu nome, mas não deixarei que meu medo permita que isso siga a diante com qualquer outro aluno.

O professor Jeong Seongi se aproximou de mim a cerca de quatro meses e me disse tudo que eu queria escutar... "


	14. 13 - cola? anti-cloro? lubrificante!

🔭

Na manhã seguinte, o clima no colégio Elliteu era pesado e atípico. 

Depois que a primeira nota sobre o professor Seongi foi publicada, cinco outras foram feitas, todas com uma riqueza de detalhes que deixava pouco espaço para defesa. Todas as seis pessoas se manifestaram de forma anônima, e logo às quatro da tarde daquele mesmo dia, o diretor Kim postou uma nota oficial em nome do colégio anunciando o afastamento do professor até que se tivesse o resultado das investigações. 

O clima estranho abalou também a mesa onde o grupo mais popular do colégio se sentava, e todos ao redor prestavam atenção as ações daqueles cinco garotos. Afinal, o TXT sempre sabia de tudo...

_ Eu não sabia de nada. - Yeonjun resmungou brincando com o cordão do moletom de Soobin. - Que droga de situação, eu queria chutar o saco desse maldito. 

_ Eu não consegui ler todas as notas até o final. - Kai confessou. - Eu nem acredito que isso aconteceu aqui no colégio, ele dava aula pra quase todas as turmas.

_ Nunca se sabe onde está o inimigo, não é mesmo? - Taehyun falou recebendo a atenção dos cinco amigos. - Nunca vai acontecer com a gente. Não é assim que pensamos? 

O moreno estava com uma expressão cansada, e a sensação que tinha era de que todos estavam falando sobre ele ao ouvir algum cochicho ou receber um olhar no corredor. Estava mesmo a dois passos de enlouquecer, ou coisa do tipo. 

_ De qualquer forma, - Soobin quem respondeu depois de um tempo em silêncio entre os cinco amigos. - essas pessoas fizeram a coisa certa. 

_ Acho que sim. - Taehyun respondeu aéreo, e Beomgyu segurou sua mão debaixo da mesa. 

_ Estamos distraídos com tudo que aconteceu nos últimos meses, mas acho que precisamos retomar as investigações. - Beomgyu falou mudando de assunto, e Taehyun o lançou um olhar agradecido. - Já faz muito tempo que o prefeito morreu e nada parece claro, o detetive Jung se recusa a nos ajudar, então imagino que vamos ter que achar nossos meios. 

_ A impressão que tenho é de que estamos andando em círculos. - Yeonjun falou suspirando. - Nós sabemos muito bem que não foi suicídio, mas tirando a autópsia cancelada, todas as outras informações são inúteis. 

_ Muita coisa aconteceu com todo mundo, ficou difícil manter o foco. - Soobin explicou, afinal eles realmente vinham tendo um longo ano. 

_ Verdade, teve você e o Yeonjun-hyung, teve a mãe do Beomgyu voltando... É mesmo, e a sua mãe hyung? - a pergunta de Kai fez com que todos os outros olhassem para o loiro que rolou os olhos. 

_ Estamos olhando para o lugar errado. - Beomgyu falou impaciente com toda aquela atenção repentina. - Literalmente. 

_ O que quer dizer? 

_ Que estamos tentando entender a história olhando para o último capítulo, mas as respostas estão no prólogo. - Beomgyu disse para Taehyun que negou mostrando não ter entendido. - A senhorita Lee. 

_ Ah... - os outros quatro falaram enquanto o loiro cruzava os braços orgulhoso. 

_ Mas nós investigamos a morte da professora. - Kai falou sem entender aonde eles queriam chegar com aquilo. 

_ Na verdade não. - Taehyun negou pensativo e recebeu a atenção dos outros. - Nós estávamos procurando formas de inocentar o tio Jin, não olhamos para o caso como um todo. E nós tínhamos uma certeza infundada que o assassino era o prefeito, e agora parece não fazer mais sentido.

_ Vocês têm razão, precisamos investigar o início. - Soobin concluiu. - Se encontrarmos o verdadeiro assassino da senhorita Lee, provavelmente vamos descobrir o que aconteceu de verdade com o prefeito. 

_ Mas como? - a pergunta de Yeonjun instalou um silêncio entre o grupo. 

_ A primeira dama. - Beomgyu disse animado e Soobin negou. 

_ Não, temos que investigar a morte da senhorita Lee primeiro. Você mesmo acabou de falar. 

_ Exatamente. - concordou. - Na verdade eu descobri uma coisa a um tempo, mas eu não conseguia pensar em formas dessa informação ser útil. Mas pensando melhor, acho que o que eu descobri pode ser o início das nossas respostas. - ao ver o rosto impaciente dos amigos, continuou. - Algum tempo atrás, a Yeji me falou que a mãe estava muito calma para quem tinha passado por duas perdas em tão pouco tempo. 

_ Duas? - Kai perguntou com o cenho franzido. 

_ Ela e a senhorita Lee costumavam ser muito próximas, melhores amigas, para ser mais exato. E aparentemente elas tiveram uma briga feia pouco menos de um mês antes da morte da professora. 

_ Será que ela matou a professora e o marido? - Yeonjun perguntou chocado. 

_ Não sei, mas precisamos descobrir. 

_ Começamos amanhã. - Soobin concluiu a fala de Taehyun. 

_ Vocês dois podem começar, nós três vamos ao cinema. - Kai falou animado. 

_ Ah é, nem estava me lembrando. - Beomgyu falou recebendo um olhar desconfiado de Kai. 

• • 

No dia seguinte, Kai teve que se segurar muito para não rir quando chegou na porta do cinema e encontrou Beomgyu extremamente arrumado da cabeça aos pés.

_ Você está... - começou a falar e o mais velho repousou as duas mãos na cintura levantando o cenho. Ele tinha penteado as sobrancelhas? Sério? - Ótimo. 

_ Exagerei? - Beomgyu perguntou olhando seu reflexo na vitrine de uma loja. - Acha que passei muito perfume? 

_ Que nada, é a quantidade perfeita. - o mais novo falou dando um tapinha nos ombros de Beomgyu. 

_ Mesmo? - o loiro perguntou sorridente. 

_ Claro, se você estiver tentando esconder um cadáver. - Kai falou rindo escandaloso quando Beomgyu ameaçou acertá-lo com um tapa. 

_ Acho que fiz papel de bobo. - o mais velho resmungou brincando com um botão em sua camisa. Sim, ele estava usando uma camisa de botões.

Huening estava tentando com todas as suas forças não soltar a risada mais escandalosa possível, mas tinha que dar apoio ao mais velho, já que ele parecia verdadeiramente desesperado ali.

_ Não, fez bem. - Kai falou ajeitando a camisa do amigo tentando deixar ele menos encerado. Era melhor aproveitar o momento para realizar sua missão de fogo do dia: - Aqui a vasilha que seu pai mandou doce. - estendeu uma sacola para Beomgyu que checou o conteúdo com o cenho franzido. - Descobri uma coisa incrível! - mudou logo de assunto recebendo um olhar assassino do mais velho. 

_ Cadê a tampa do pote? - o loiro perguntou com um bico nos lábios. 

_ Quê? 

_ A tampa do pote. Tá sem a tampa. - explicou mostrando a sacola. 

_ Eu perdi. - Beomgyu arregalou os olhos, mas o mais novo continuou falando. - A prefeitura vai abrir vaga para jovem aprendiz, para trabalhar diretamente com a primeira dama! 

_ Como assim você perdeu a tampa do pote? - o mais velho perguntou indignado. 

_ Você ouviu o que eu falei? 

_ Que você perdeu a tampa do pote. 

_ Não, depois disso. - Kai falou rolando os olhos, o que só irritou ainda mais o outro. Tampa era coisa séria. Seríssima!

_ Olá! - Taehyun se aproximou e riu alto ao ver Beomgyu usando uma camisa social azul que ele só usava para ir à igreja. - Vamos ver filme na paróquia? 

_ Vou embora. - o mais velho resmungou se abraçando ao pote sem tampa e fingiu ir embora, mas Taehyun o segurou pelos ombros e fez um carinho em suas bochechas infladas.

_ Você está lindo. - os outros dois olharam para Taehyun de olhos arregalados, Beomgyu vermelho como um pimentão maduro. 

_ Credo. - Kai disse fingindo estremecer. - Vou sair daqui, já basta ser vela pros outros dois. 

_ Ei! - Beomgyu chamou indignado vendo o mais novo dar meia volta. - Não terminamos aquele assunto. 

_ Que assunto? - Taehyun questionou olhando de um para o outro. 

_ Ah, é verdade. - Kai voltou com uma corridinha animada. - Acho que descobri um jeito da gente se infiltrar dentro da prefeitura. 

_ Sério? Isso é perfeito. 

Os dois mais novos continuaram falando sobre como era uma ótima oportunidade o tal trabalho na prefeitura, e Beomgyu encarou o pote agora sem tampa com um ar desolado. 

_ O papai vai me matar. - resmungou para si mesmo já pensando em formas de convencer o pai que sua vida era mais valiosa que uma tampa... É, ele estava morto.

• • 

_ Ok! Vamos aos materiais. 

_ Hyung, a gente devia estudar o caso da senhorita Lee, e eu não acho que isso seja mesmo necessário... 

_ Soobin, eu li que uma vez confundiram lubrificante com super cola. - Yeojun explicou dramático, ele não era o melhor ator do colégio atoa. - Você tem noção do que seria isso? Cola no fiofó? 

_ Junnie, eu não vou confundir o lubrificante com cola. - Soobin falou impaciente. - E quem é que fala "fiofó"? 

_ Vocês não preferem fazer isso no quarto? - Taehyung perguntou passando pela cozinha, onde os dois estavam sentados tendo aquela discussão. - Cuidado para não misturar as camisinhas nos temperos de novo, o pai do Soobin vem cozinhar pra gente na sexta, se ele encontra vai ter um enfarte. 

_ Por que você colocou as camisinhas na gaveta de temperos? - Soobin perguntou com uma careta. 

_ Já pensou se confundirmos a camisinha por tempero? - Yeonjun continuou seu drama, ignorando a pergunta do mais novo. - Um desastre, Soobin. Seria um enorme desastre. 

_ Ok... Vamos em frente. - o mais novo concordou abanando as mãos em frente ao rosto com um ar derrotado. 

_ O que é isso? - Yeonjun levantou um vidro pequeno e Soobin estreitou os olhos tentando identificar. - Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas-... 

_ Agora é leilão? - Taehyung perguntou olhando tudo por cima do ombro de Yeonjun que bufou. 

_ Ya! - o adolescente protestou se virando, e o pai levantou as mãos se dizendo inocente. - Você não estava vendo o seu jornal de velho? 

_ Vocês estão fazendo barulho, meus ouvidos de velho não estavam entendendo nada. - Taehyung debochou. - E é muito mais interessante ver vocês passando vergonha. 

_ Cola! - Soobin respondeu por fim, ignorando os resmungos de Yeonjun e a risada de Taehyung. - Definitivamente é cola. 

_ Não... - Yeonjun choramingou enterrando o rosto entre as mãos. - Assim nós não vamos transar nunca! 

_ Hyung! Não fala essas coisas na frente do tio Taehyung! - Soobin protestou com o rosto vermelho. 

_ É, Yeonjun! Não fala essas coisas na frente do tio Taehyung. - o enfermeiro replicou se divertindo com a vergonha dos dois adolescentes. Aquilo era muito melhor que o jornal, ver o filho passando vergonha? Entretenimento de primeira. - Aliás, cadê as outras três crianças? 

_ Hoje eles vão no cinema. - Yeonjun explicou enquanto tentava empurrar o pai para fora da cozinha. - Beomgyu e Taehyun estão se pegando. 

_ É, o Jimin me contou. - Taehyung que fazia corpo mole dificultando a tarefa do filho, resmungou suspirando alto recebendo um olhar dos dois mais novos. Yeonjun parou de empurrá-lo lhe lançando um olhar de dúvida. - Ah, não é nada. Só percebi que minha vida amorosa é mil vezes mais parada que a de vocês. 

_ Ué, mas você vive saindo de fininho que eu vejo. - Yeonjun falou com as mãos na cintura, enquanto isso, Soobin aproveitou para pegar o tal vidro, do que não era cola, para ler o rótulo. - Fica saindo toda hora, achei que estivesse namorando. - o de cabelos azuis continuou, desconfiado. 

_ Que nada. Eu saio para me encontra com o deteti-... - Taehyung parou no meio da fala percebendo o que ia dizendo, Yeonjun o olhava com o cenho erguido. 

_ Anti-cloro? - a voz de Soobin interrompeu aquela pequena batalha de olhares. - Hyung, é claro que não vou confundir lubrificante com anti-cloro! Aquele é o lubrificante. - apontou para o vidro pequeno na bancada da cozinha. - E aquelas são as camisinhas. - apontou os objetos. - Eu já sei tudo, já podemos trans-... - se voltou para Taehyung que apertava os lábios para não rir. - Tio Taehyung, você pode ir lá na sala rapidinho pra eu poder falar um negócio? 

_ Claro, claro. - o enfermeiro concordou pegando uma garrafinha de água rumando em direção a sala. 

_ Nossa conversa ainda não acabou! - Yeonjun falou sendo ignorado pelo pai. - Pode continuar, Binnie. - Soobin assentiu olhando mais uma vez se Taehyung já estava longe o bastante. Mesmo assim, quando voltou a falar, sussurrava. 

_ Já podemos transar! 

_ Podemos? - o de cabelos azuis perguntou vendo Soobin concordar. - Ótimo! Finalmente! Pegue o calendário. 

Soobin foi até o corredor pegando o objeto e se sentou ao lado do mais velho na bancada.

_ Eu gosto de quarta-feiras, e você? 

_ Também gosto, não tenho reunião do conselho estudantil, por mim tudo bem. - Soobin concordou. 

_ À tarde? 

_ Não... Vamos à noite, porque se a gente ficar com muita vergonha, é só apagar a luz. - Soobin explicou. 

_ Ótima ideia. - Yeonjun concordou pegando uma caneta. - A primeira quarta-feira depois da audiência pela minha guarda? Porque aí se a minha guarda ficar com o Yoondo, ainda dá tempo de fazer aqui antes de ele me levar pra sei lá onde a família comercial de margarina quer me levar.

O mais novo queria conversar mais sobre como Yeonjun se sentia com a aproximação da audiência, mas o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que isso só ia deixá-lo desconfortável e fazê-lo falar menos ainda. Quando ele quisesse falar, estaria, como sempre, lá para ouvir. Por enquanto teria que ter paciência. 

_ Por mim parece ótimo. - disse por fim vendo Yeonjun sorrir. 

_ Então está feito. - Yeonjun falou animado e fez um círculo vermelho em volta da data dando um beijo na ponta do nariz de Soobin antes de se curvar na cadeira em direção ao corredor. - Ei! Taehyung! 

_ O quê? - o mais velho gritou a sala. 

_ Marcamos a data do coito! 

_ Coito também não! - Soobin tentou protestar enquanto Yeonjun ria alto.

_ Parabéns! - Taehyung respondeu gritado enquanto ria até ter lágrimas nos olhos. 

_ Coito não, hyung. - Soobin resmungou de novo antes de Yeonjun beijar seu rosto inteiro até que ele esquecesse desses pequenos detalhes. 

• • 

Era um pouco difícil se concentrar no filme. 

Primeiro, porque o filme era horrível. Kai levou alguns tapas na nuca pela escolha péssima, mas ele parecia mais ocupado em babar vergonhosamente por tudo que Yuna falava ou fazia. 

Segundo, porque Beomgyu ficava muito bonito com as luzes coloridas que vinham do telão. 

Ok, ele ficava bonito de qualquer jeito.

_ Tyun? - piscou os olhos e fingiu estar olhando para o telão assim que ouviu a voz do mais velho e seu hálito com cheiro de pipoca próximo a sua bochecha. - Tyun? 

_ Sim? 

_ Vamos embora. - Taehyun se virou para Beomgyu um pouco assustado, tinha notado que o mais velho não estava bem, mas não sabia como perguntar o que estava acontecendo sem morrer de medo da resposta.

E se ele fosse o que havia de errado? Eles mal tinha começado aquilo e já estava tão bagunçado, Taehyun se sentia uma bagunça. Beomgyu já estava cansado não era?

_ Vamos, por favor. - a voz de Beomgyu o fez sair de seus devaneios piscando confuso.

_ Está se sentindo mal? - o moreno se ajeitou na cadeira e encarou o mais velho com preocupação. - O que foi? 

_ Não aconteceu nada. - Beomgyu o acalmou sorrindo, mas Taehyun notou que algo não estava certo. - Só... Podemos ir? 

_ C-claro. - concordou com o cenho franzido. 

Se despediram de Kai e Yuna que pareciam completamente ocupados em encarar um ao outro rindo como bobos, então não deram a mínima.

Assim que saíram da sala, Beomgyu segurou o mais novo pela mão o puxando em direção ao banheiro. 

_ Está enjoado? - Taehyun segurou o rosto do mais velho entre as mãos e o viu sorrir enquanto entravam em uma das cabines. 

_ Eu disse que não tinha acontecido nada, e você continua preocupado. É meu namorado ou meu pai? - nenhum dos dois, Taehyun pensou, mas não disse nada porque "meu namorado" soava bem na voz dele.

_ O que você esperava depois de me arrastar para o banhe-... 

Não conseguiu terminar a frase antes de sentir os lábios de Beomgyu contra os seus. Resmungou alguma coisa indecifrável, mas logo se deixou levar pela carícia. 

_ Sinceramente? Isso é meio nojento. - falou assim que se separaram. 

_ O beijo? - Beomgyu perguntou soprando na palma da mão para checar o hálito. - Eu escovei os dentes três vezes hoje, juro pela minha avó.

_ Não, idiota. - o mais novo falou rindo. - Por que me trouxe pro banheiro? 

_ Você não parava de me olhar, - Taehyun desviou o olhar corando. - e eu estava com vergonha demais de fazer isso na frente do Kai. 

_ Não é como se ele não fosse beijar a Yuna agora que a gente saiu... - parou de falar entendendo a ideia de Beomgyu. - Nossa, você é um gênio. 

_ Eu vivo dizendo isso. - deu de ombros segurando a mão de Taehyun o puxando para perto de novo. - Esse encontro só me serviu para aprender que não sirvo para ser vela. 

_ Não achou que ajudou? Sobre a gente? - Taehyun perguntou tentando disfarçar sua decepção. 

_ Não, o que eu aprendi hoje eu já sabia. 

_ Por que eu sinto que você vai falar uma coisa muito, muito brega agora? - Taehyun perguntou com uma careta que não disfarçava seu sorriso.

_ Eu ia falar que aprendi que o Kai tem um péssimo gosto para filmes. E... 

_ Céus. - fechou um dos olhos como se algo fosse acertar seu rosto. 

_ Que gosto muito, muito mesmo de você. - riu do rosto corado do outro e roubou um selinho do bico que ele formou. - Foi brega? 

_ Extremamente. 

_ Poxa... 

Seu riso foi abafado pelos lábios do mais novo. A boca dele era tão macia, Beomgyu queria falar essas coisas para Taehyun, mas tudo ainda parecia meio estranho.

"Ei, Bro. Sua boca é muito macia você pode me beijar até que eu morra?". Beomgyu era uma espécie de Shakespeare adolescente com péssimo tato, felizmente ele tinha alguma dignidade e mantinha esses pensamentos para si mesmo.

_ Gyu? - Taehyun falou assim que eles se afastaram e Beomgyu resmungou enquanto escondia o rosto no pescoço do mais novo, envergonhado com os próprios pensamentos. - O que aconteceu? 

O moreno sentiu o corpo de Beomgyu ficar tenso contra o seu e esperou enquanto fazia carinhos circulares nas costas do loiro. O mais velho sabia que era melhor dizer logo, nunca teve segredos com Taehyun, mas só de pensar em falar sobre a mãe ele queria gritar, ou chorar.

_ Minha mãe aconteceu. - falou simples tentando evitar o nó na garganta. - Eu só quero que ela vá embora como sempre faz. - Taehyun suspirou e concordou o abraçando mais forte. - E como você está? 

_ Um pouco culpado por não ter dito meu nome, e... - Taehyun se interrompeu antes de falar sobre a sensação de estar sendo seguido. Não queria que pensassem que estava doido e acabar causando mais problemas. 

Ultimamente ele tinha a impressão que só causava problemas, ele costumava ser motivo de orgulho... O que aconteceu?

_ E? - Beomgyu interrompeu seus pensamentos chamando sua atenção. - Tyun, tem mais alguma coisa te incomodando?

_ Nada não. - desconversou beijando o rosto preocupado de Beomgyu. - Vamos voltar? Kai vai comer todo o chocolate. 

_ Mas de jeito nenhum! Eu já dei pra ele a oportunidade beijar, o chocolate é meu. - começou a resmungar como um velho rabugento enquanto saíam do banheiro. - Eu lutei muito pelo dinheiro daquele chocolate, e ele me recompensa como? Sumindo com a tampa do pote preferido do papai diminuindo setenta anos da minha expectativa de vida.

Taehyun riu do drama do mais velho e tentou se convencer de que estava se preocupando atoa enquanto voltava para a sessão de mãos dadas com Beomgyu.

🔭


	15. 14 - team Yeonjun

Se gostar do capítulo não esqueça de deixar seu voto, uma ótima leitura ✨

🔭

_ Eu não acho que essa seja uma boa ideia. - Kai tentou argumentar enquanto via Beomgyu tirar uma lata de cerveja de dentro do bolso. 

_ Deu o maior trabalho pra pegar isso sem meu pai ver, eu montei todo um esquema de sequestro de cerveja, seja grato. - o mais velho falou indignado apontando para a lata pequena. - Vocês precisam experimentar, ser mais jovens e menos... Vocês. 

_ Isso ao menos é um conselho? Porque de todos nós você é o mais careta. - Soobin resmungou enquanto abraçava Yeonjun tentando se proteger do frio. Tinham ido para a praça da cidade, mas a brisa da noite estava congelante, o inverno tinha chegado tão rápido que ele mal podia acreditar. 

_ Quem te disse isso? - o loiro indagou abrindo a bebida em um chiado. 

_ Você faz crochê. - Kai quem respondeu encarando com uma careta o líquido dourado que Beomgyu distribuía pelos copos de plástico. 

_ Acho que você perdeu nessa. - Taehyun falou rindo e Beomgyu deu de ombros. 

_ Ok! Vamos brindar! 

Todos deram goles incertos na bebida já não tão gelada, menos Beomgyu, que engasgou assim que sentiu o gosto. 

_ Que nojo! Puta merda, isso tem gosto de xixi? - o loiro falou depois de receber alguns tapas nas costas de Taehyun que chorava de rir. 

_ Por isso você é assim? Anda bebendo xixi? - Yeonjun provocou dando mais um gole e sentindo o gosto amargo. - Não é tão ruim, certo? - perguntou para Soobin que agora encarava o próprio copo com uma expressão de puro choque. 

_ As pessoas gostam mesmo disso? - Soobin perguntou para Kai que assentiu. - Céus... 

_ O que foi, hyung? 

Se as pessoas gostavam daquilo, e gostavam de sexo, ele começava a duvidar da veracidade daquela informação. 

_ Acho melhor pararmos por aqui, vamos ser menos jovens e mais nós. - Taehyun falou e Kai concordou veementemente logo entregando o copo para o mais velho. - Como você se sente, hyung? - a pergunta fez com que todos olhassem para Yeonjun. 

A audiência que decidiria quem teria a guarda do mais velho aconteceria dali dois dias, e o clima entre eles era um pouco estranho. Yeonjun se recusava a tocar no assunto, por isso Soobin propôs que fossem a praça para conversar. 

Beomgyu tentou ajudar com a latinha de cerveja, mas ele não sabia que teria gosto de morte, nem que precisariam de mais que dois goles para ficar embriagados... Nos filmes parecia fácil ser jovem, mas não era não.

_ Eu estou legal. - Yeonjun deu de ombros. - Se vocês acham que vão me fazer chorar ou coisa do tipo, é melhor desistir. 

_ A gente não quer te fazer chorar, Junnie. - Soobin suspirou. 

_ Por mais engraçado que seja. - Beomgyun falou logo tomando um tapa de Taehyun. - O que eu quis dizer, é que a gente só quer saber se podemos fazer alguma coisa para ajudar. 

_ Sinceramente? Está tudo bem de verdade, eu acho que só quero que isso acabe logo.

_ Construir uma máquina do tempo para o Yeonjun-hyung. - Beomgyu resmungou para si mesmo enquanto anotava no bloco de notas do celular. Mais um tapa na nuca, dessa vez de Soobin. - Ei! Eu vou denunciar vocês. 

_ Por maus tratos aos animais? - Kai perguntou em um falso ar de inocência, e logo ele corria pela praça tentando se livrar dos ataques de um Beomgyu enfurecido. 

Yeonjun riu com a cena e se aninhou mais ao corpo de Soobin que o abraçou de volta. O que ele faria se Yoondo o levasse para longe daqueles quatro idiotas? 

• •

_ Papai disse que você vai voltar para Seoul. - Beomgyu falou assim que entrou na sala e encontrou a mãe mexendo no celular. Jeongyeon levantou os olhos do aparelho e observou o filho se sentar no sofá a sua frente. 

_ Acho que já é hora, não é mesmo? - ela perguntou e Beomgyu deu de ombros. 

_ Talvez. - concordou. - Tem alguém pra ficar com você? 

_ Ficar comigo? Estou grandinha, sei me cuidar. - falou rindo sem entender muito bem aonde o adolescente queria chegar. 

_ Não, eu sei. Mas a vovó podia te ajudar durante o resguardo, ou talvez até o papai, ele entende dessas coisas de bebê. - ela arregalou os olhos e ele sorriu. - Eu achei um ultrassom na gaveta, e imaginei que não fosse do papai... É, não foi difícil descobrir. Foi por isso que veio pra cá? 

_ Em parte sim. - ela confessou envergonhada. - Eu fiquei apavorada e pensei que se passasse algum tempo com você me sentiria mais pronta. Acho que fui egoísta, como sempre. 

_ Você tem um namorado? Não é aquele que te passou a perna né? - Beomgyu perguntou enquanto estufava o peito em uma pose irritada. 

_ Me passou a perna? Ninguém me passou a perna. - ela o olhou completamente confusa, e ele pareceu ficar igual. 

_ O modelo italiano... Que te roubou... - ela negou de novo. - Você não está fálida? 

_ Fálida? Não. - Jeongyeon riu alto. - Enrico é mesmo um modelo italiano, mas não me passou a perna. 

_ A criança é dele? - ela concordou. - Legal, parabéns. 

_ Está chateado comigo? 

_ Sim, estou. - falou suspirando e deixando os ombros caírem. - Eu sempre fico sabendo da sua vida através de alguma revista de procedência duvidosa, eu só queria que você me deixasse ser parte da sua vida. 

_ Eu continuo errando com você, não é? - Jeongyeon perguntou com um sorriso triste. - Eu vim com a intenção de concertar as coisas entre nós, mas percebi que eu nem sei do que você gosta... Como você pode mudar tanto em um ano? 

_ Eu sou adolescente, mãe. - falou rolando os olhos. - Eu amo uma coisa de manhã e detesto a tarde. Menos tomate, eu sempre odeio tomate. 

_ Anotado. - ela falou sorrindo. - Quer me contar um pouco sobre você? 

_ Você me conta mais sobre você? - a atriz sentiu o coração apertar vendo o quanto Beomgyu parecia incerto ao perguntar aquilo. 

_ Feito. Uma pergunta, por outra. - Beomgyu concordou e se ajeitou no sofá parecendo concentrado. - Sua cor favorita? 

_ Preto. Mas não sou gótico. - explicou. - Mas sou gay. 

_ Você é gay? - ela perguntou surpresa. 

_ Bi? Não sei direito, acho que sou Taehyunsexual. - falou com uma careta que fez a mãe rir alto. - E você? 

_ Eu não sou gay. - ela respondeu rindo da careta que recebeu de Beomgyu. - Minha cor favorita também é preto. Qual sua música favorita? 

_ Sparkle. - ele falou vendo a mãe arregalar os olhos. 

_ A minha também! 

_ Eu sei, você disse em uma entrevista, eu procurei e gostei muito. - os dois ficaram em silêncio e Jeongyeon suspirou. 

_ Eu vou me esforçar para ser uma mãe melhor, para vocês dois. - ela falou sorrindo com uma mão sobre a barriga pequena. - Eu realmente vou me esforçar. 

_ Eu também vou me esforçar para ser um irmão mais velho legal. - Beomgyu falou sorridente. - Ei, eu preciso pintar uma camisa, quer me ajudar? 

• •

_ Uma cerveja não vai te deixar bêbado. - Seokjin insistiu empurrando a lata gelada na direção de Taehyung que negou veementemente pegando seu refrigerante e bebendo com uma careta. - Céus, como você é teimoso!

Tinha decidido levar o amigo para beber alguma coisa na noite anterior da audiência sobre a guarda de Yeonjun, mas nada parecia capaz de acalmar o enfermeiro. 

_ Ok, fala. - Seokjin cruzou os braços e viu o amigo fingir não ter entendido. - Taehyung, você vai passar por uma coisa difícil, tudo bem desabafar. 

_ Você vai mesmo se divorciar? 

_ Vai desviar o assunto pra mim? 

_ Vou. - riu quadrado e o mais velho rolou os olhos. - O Binnie sabe? 

_ Ainda não, ele ainda está muito abalado por tudo que passamos nesse ano. - suspirou vendo Taehyung assentir. - O namoro com Yeonjun, felizmente tem tomado mais do tempo dele, mas ele sempre vai me procurar assim que chega em casa. 

_ Não acha engraçado que eles estejam vivendo aquilo que a gente não se permitiu? - Seokjin corou e olhou para os próprios dedos sem saber o que falar. - Relaxa, não vamos falar sobre nós.

_ Taehyung... 

_ Mas sobre o Soobin, - cortou o assunto antes que de fato se tornasse algo. - ele te procura sempre que chega em casa porque tem medo de você ir de novo. Yeonjun fazia isso quando ele foi morar comigo. - falou com um ar nostálgico. - Ele não gostava de me ter por perto, então eu sempre mantinha uma distância segura. Mas vez ou outra ele ia até o cômodo onde eu estava e me olhava de algum canto onde ele achava que estava escondido, naquela época eu pensei que ele nunca fosse se sentir em casa. Até que um dia ele sorriu pela primeira vez quando eu o flagrei, foi um sorriso minímo, mas já era alguma coisa. Então, eu soube que daria certo. 

_ Tae? - Seokjin chamou segurando na mão do melhor amigo. Ele sabia que o mais novo era teimoso e não admitia precisar de ajuda, mas não podia imaginar como ele estava se sentindo com todo aquele processo. 

_ Hum? 

_ Vai ficar tudo bem, você é um pai incrível. 

Taehyung assentiu e deu um sorriso forçado. 

_ Eu sei, vai ficar tudo bem. 

Tinha decidido repetir aquilo quantas vezes fossem necessárias para que conseguisse acreditar. 

• •

_ Beomgyu, por que você está usando uma camiseta com a minha cara? 

Yeonjun perguntou rindo enquanto via o amigo se aproximar junto de Taehyun e Kai. Tinha dito que os amigos não precisavam ir ao tribunal, já que eles não poderiam assistir a audiência de qualquer forma. Mas claro que foi inútil. 

_ Eu sou team Yeonjun. - Beomgyu explicou se jogando na cadeira ao lado do amigo e o abraçando sobre protestos. 

_ Você vai amassar meu terno. - o mais velho resmungou tentando o afastar. - Quando você ficou forte assim? 

_ Eu ainda sou o atleta do grupo. - respondeu indignado. 

_ Não faz sentido algum você ser team Yeonjun. - Kai se sentou do outro lado e levou a mão até a barriga de Yeonjun fazendo movimentos circulares. - No caso ou você é team tio Taehyung, ou é team Yoondo. 

_ Ele tem razão. - Taehyun concordou arrumando o cabelo de Yeonjun que tinha sido bagunçado por Beomgyu. 

_ Claro que não. - o loiro protestou se levantando. - Eu adoro o tio Taehyung, mas se o Yeonjun quiser ser filho do Yoondo agora, eu vou apoiar ele. Por isso eu sou team Yeonjun. 

_ Uau... - Kai falou impressionado e Beomgyu assentiu convencido. - Quanta baboseira. 

_ Ya! Quando foi que você perdeu o medo assim? Quer morrer? 

_ E lá vamos nós de novo. - Taehyun resmungou massageando as têmporas. 

Yeonjun riu sozinho enquanto via Kai e Beomgyu correndo pelos corredores do tribunal, Taehyun fingindo não conhecer nenhum deles. Checou o celular e não viu nenhuma mensagem de Soobin. Ele tinha esquecido?

_ Posso ver o Taehyung? - perguntou para a assistente social que negou com uma expressão que dizia sentir muito. - Por que estão me tratando como a droga de um criminoso? 

_ Hoje é um dia importante, seu depoimento não pode ser influenciado por nenhuma das partes. 

_ Eu moro com ele, se ele fosse me influenciar teria feito isso no café da manhã. - rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços. Viu Beomgyu e Kai pararem de correr e os três mais novos lançaram em sua direção um olhar preocupado, mas ele não estava afim de explicar. 

_ Com licença. - ouviu uma voz conhecida e se virou vendo Soobin se aproximar com um aquário... Espera, um aquário? - Cuidado! - o moreno esbravejou com Beomgyu que se aproximava. 

_ Eu não fiz nada? 

_ Você é muito desastrado. - Soobin resmungou. 

_ Você é o desastrado. - Huening falou completamente confuso. 

_ Finalmente alguém me defendendo aqui. - Beomgyu falou indignado. Aquilo era um complô, ele tinha certeza disso. 

_ O que você...? - Yeonjun falou enquanto Soobin se sentava ao seu lado com um pequeno aquário em mãos. - Kim Pudim? 

_ O próprio. - Soobin respondeu orgulhoso. - Papai me disse que eles não te deixariam ver o tio Taehyung, então pensei que você ia querer ter alguém da família por perto, aí eu sequestrei ele.

_ Hyung, você tá chorando? - Kai perguntou olhando por sobre o ombro de Soobin. 

_ Não. - Yeonjun resmungou enquanto piscava várias vezes tentando afastar as lágrimas. - Ninguém aqui tá chorando. 

_ Vai dar tudo certo. - Taehyun quem o consolou colocando uma mão em seu ombro. 

_ Obrigado Binnie, mas não precisava do Kim Pudim. 

_ Não? - o mais novo perguntou um pouco decepcionado. 

_ Se vocês estão aqui, já tenho alguém da família por perto. 

_ Hyung, você tá chorando? - Kai perguntou agora para Beomgyu que tremia o lábio inferior enquanto os olhos se enchiam de água. 

_ Yeonjunie! - o loiro falou se jogando em cima do mais velho em um abraço. 

Não havia esperanças sobre o terno de Yeonjun não estar amassado quando entrasse para a audiência. 

• •

Yeonjun tentou se concentrar no fato de que quando saísse dali estaria tudo acabado, mas o medo crescia a cada minuto enquanto a audiência seguia. 

Não podia assistir ao depoimento nem de Yoondo, nem de Taehyung. A assistente social tinha o levado para uma sala separada e dado a ele algumas revistas velhas para ler, mas felizmente deixaram que ele levasse com ele o Kim Pudim. 

Estava cantarolando a abertura de Friends pela vigésima vez quando vieram o chamar. 

Era a sua vez. 

_ Oi Yeonjun, tudo bem? 

Não sabia porque todas as pessoas começavam a falar com ele naquele tom de voz solene sempre que iam tratar daquele assunto, era sinceramente irritante. 

_ Não muito. - a juíza falhou em disfarçar sua surpresa antes de continuar. 

_ Pode me dizer o porquê? 

_ Porque esse processo está durando uma eternidade e ficam me tratando como criminoso em uma hora, e na outra como criança. - explicou impaciente. 

_ Entendo, não vamos demorar. Pode me responder algumas perguntas? 

Quis perguntar se ele realmente tinha alguma escolha, mas não queria soar mal educado e acabar colocando Taehyung em mais problemas. Então só concordou. 

_ Quem cuidava de você antes de conhecer Kim Taehyung? 

Aquela era uma pergunta difícil. 

Em parte por não se lembrar muito bem, e em parte porque as pessoas provavelmente não queriam ouvir a resposta. Mas já que foi feita: 

_ Ninguém. - ela concordou devagar e anotou alguma coisa. 

_ Tem alguma memória de seus pais? 

Todas as perguntas seriam difíceis? 

_ Não. 

_ Não se lembra? 

Ele realmente não se lembrava. 

Era como se essas memórias fossem um longo sonho que sempre é lembrado com poucos detalhes na manhã seguinte se tornando algo sem sentido. Ele se lembrava que gostava de um certo programa de televisão, que o carrinho de sorvete passava aos sábados, que ele não devia pedir dinheiro para sorvete ou ia apanhar, que não devia subir no sofá, que a voz do pai se parecia muito com um trovão e por isso ainda tinha medo de chuvas fortes, que sempre que ele se irritava seu corpo já doía em antecipação. Que ele era sempre tão pequeno, e tudo tão enorme. 

Ele não se lembrava, e sempre que tentava, era doloroso o suficiente para fazê-lo ligar a torneira da pia do banheiro e chorar sozinho. 

Yeonjun não era sozinho. A muito tempo não era mais. Mas quando precisava se ver assim, e encarar aquela parte específica de si mesmo, ele preferia que fosse sozinho. 

Por isso estar ali, diante de todas aquelas pessoas estranhas falando sobre aquilo, parecia errado, e ele se sentia muito sufocado. Só queria voltar logo para casa, que Taehyung viesse e o levasse para casa como ele sempre fazia. 

Taehyung o resgatou depois de quase ter sequelas por ser espancado pelo pai biológico em um de seus ataques de fúria, e ele precisou fazer fisioterapia por um ano até que conseguisse mover o ombro sem chorar de dor. 

O que eles queriam que ele dissesse? Sua infância foi uma merda, um amontoado de merda, ele não precisava falar isso para que soubessem. 

A juíza não podia só ler os malditos papéis? Ele precisava mesmo falar sobre aquilo? Ridículo. 

E se não tivesse mais o Taehyung? O carro de sorvete agora passava aos domingos, e ele calçava os tênis com pressa antes de apostar corrida para ver qual dos dois chegava primeiro. Mesmo que o mundo ainda parecesse enorme, ele era sempre menos assustador quando ele sabia poder voltar para casa, onde Taehyung diria que o mundo era só seu, que não era nada, que ia passar. 

E se ele não pudesse mais puxar uma almofada e tirar um cochilo no colo dele depois de tirar uma nota ruim? O que ele faria nas noites de tempestade? Para onde ele iria correr para se esconder dos trovões? 

_ Yeonjun? - a voz da juíza o tirou de seus pensamentos. 

_ Eu não me lembro, porque eu as substituí. - respondeu simples e deu de ombros. - Mas sim, eu as tenho em algum lugar. 

_ Por que você as substituiu? 

Yeonjun fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Perguntas difíceis. 

_ Eu as substituí, - continuou em um tom baixo chamando a atenção da mulher. - porque elas não eram boas memórias. Aqueles que você chama de meus pais, não cuidavam de mim ou de meu irmão, e me machucavam de toda forma possível. Pode fazer outras perguntas agora? 

A juíza suspirou e concordou vendo o adolescente beber de seu copo de água com as mãos trêmulas. 

_ E Taehyung? 

Ah, finalmente perguntas fáceis. 

_ Me fale um pouco sobre ele? 

_ Taehyung... - riu soprado e olhou para a mulher com um semblante sorridente. - Quando eu estava na casa dele ainda como lar temporário, eu não sabia muito bem o que eu podia tocar, o que eu podia comer, aonde eu podia me sentar. Então eu só ficava no mesmo canto da casa aonde eu não sujaria nada. Ele me mostrou um bloquinho de post-its azuis e disse que tudo que tivesse um post-it colado, era meu e eu podia tocar, sujar, quebrar, o que eu quisesse. No outro dia a casa tinha post-its até no teto. - riu alto e arrumou os cabelos azuis. - Sério, ele subiu mesmo em uma escada e colocou eles bem no teto. 

As lembranças boas eram o suficiente para o tirar de seu estado de nervosismo, nunca tinha pensado nelas assim com tanta calma. Percebeu pela primeira vez que o passado já não era algo negativo. 

_ Pensando bem, acho que por isso eu me lembro tão pouco dos meus pais biológicos e aquela casa. Eu não era ninguém antes dele. - sorriu e respirou fundo sentindo a garganta fechar. - E eu deveria dizer isso pra ele, dizer obrigado mais vezes, porque esse cara abriu mão da própria vida pra me dar uma. E ele nunca reclamou nem mesmo uma vez, nunca me pediu nada em troca. 

Ficou feliz por Taehyung não estar ali, porque senão estaria chorando como um bebê. Bem, ele meio que estava chorando. 

_ Ele não me fez alguém, não é isso que eu tô falando. - se explicou voltando a olhar para a juíza que sorria terna. - Ele só me ajudou a descobrir quem eu era por baixo de todas as aquelas cicatrizes, e ele amou cada pedaço do que eu me tornei. E me ajudou a entender e aceitar cada pedacinho de mim também. Hoje eu tenho amigos, e várias outras pessoas que cuidam de mim, mas antes eu não tinha ninguém, então ele foi tudo. - parou e pareceu pensar em alguma coisa. - Sim, ele foi tudo. Meu primeiro amigo, e se hoje eu tenho amor para dar, foi porque ele me deu todo o amor que ele tinha. E eu sei que talvez eu devesse deixar ele viver a própria vida agora, mas eu quero ser egoísta só mais um pouquinho, porque eu não sei o que seria de mim sem ele. E principalmente dele sem mim, sério, ele não sabe se cuidar, dona juíza. 

A mulher riu e anotou alguma coisa. 

_ Me disseram mesmo que você e Taehyung se dão muito bem, mas que, por vezes, vocês não têm uma relação de pai e filho. 

_ Quem disse isso? Por quê? - ele perguntou confuso. 

_ Me disseram que você não o chama de pai. 

_ Eu chamo. - rolou os olhos e riu. - Quando eu sinto vontade eu o chamo assim, não sei porque as pessoas se importam tanto com isso. Ele é muito mais que meu pai, é isso que eu estou te falando, ele é minha família. 

A juíza sorriu mais uma vez e concordou. 

_ A audiência está encerrada. 

• •

_ A guarda de Choi-Kim Yeonjun permanece com seu pai adotivo, Kim Taehyung. 

Foi só uma frase, mas foi o suficiente para que todos quase explodissem de alegria. Yeonjun deu uma bronca em Taehyung quando ele saiu correndo para abraça-lo, mas quando foi envolvido naquele carinho acabou chorando também. 

_ Um brinde, team Yeonjun ganhou! - Kai falou alto levantando o copo de refrigerante. 

Tinham decidido ir comemorar em um restaurante e tiveram que juntar quatro mesas para que coubesse todo mundo. Os adultos estavam sentados um pouco mais afastados, e Yeonjun quis muito perguntar para Taehyung porque ele tinha chamado o detetive Jung para se juntar a eles, mas depois de ver a cara de poucos amigos que Seokjin tinha adotado quando Hoseok chegou, decidiu deixar aquilo para outra hora. 

_ Brindar com refrigerante é meio... - Beomgyu começou a falar e recebeu um olhar mortal do pai. - Não que eu já tinha brindado com outra coisa, é claro. - riu sem graça sob o olhar desconfiado de Jimin. - E seu irmão, Yeonjun? - decidiu mudar de assunto para evitar uma bronca. 

_ Ele veio me procurar depois que acabou, disse que vai se mudar para Seoul e que eu sou bem-vindo. 

_ Menos mal, certo? - Soobin perguntou pegando em sua mão. 

_ Sim, eu gosto dele, só é meio difícil entender o que ele queria pedindo minha guarda. 

_ Adultos são assim, eles fazem coisas idiotas e depois acabam fazendo coisas ainda mais idiotas tentando se redimir. - Beomgyu falou enchendo a boca de batata frita. - Eles são burrinhos, não fazem por mal. - resmungou de boca cheia recebendo uma careta de Kai. 

_ Hum... Falando em adultos, vocês viram que o professor Seongi pediu demissão depois daquela nota que postaram no fórum? - Kai perguntou e Taehyun se moveu desconfortável ao seu lado. 

_ Sim, que loucura. - Yeonjun falou sem notar o olhar preocupado de Beomgyu sobre Taehyun. - Se eu visse aquele desgraçado na minha frente eu acabava com a raça dele. 

Soobin ficou calado observando a cena, ele sabia que tinha algo de errado, mas não era o momento de perguntar. 

_ Espero que ele seja punido. 

_ Eu também. - Soobin concordou com Kai enquanto ainda observava Taehyun. - A vítima teve muita coragem em postar aquilo. 

_ Tem razão. - Beomgyu concordou e suspirou ao ver Taehyun se levantar da mesa com o rosto vermelho. 

_ Vou ao banheiro. - o moreno falou já se afastando. 

Quando passava pela janela do restaurante, Taehyun notou um carro estacionado do outro lado da rua. Também tinha visto aquele mesmo carro na sua rua, e também na porta do tribunal. Franziu o cenho e estava se aproximando mais da janela para ver se identificava o motorista quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. 

Se virou assustado e suspirou de alívio ao ver que era Soobin. 

_ Quando quiser conversar, sabe que pode contar sempre comigo. - sorriu e concordou vendo Soobin sorrir de volta mostrando as covinhas. 

_ Obrigado, hyung. - começou a caminhar de volta para a mesa, mas Soobin o olhou sem entender.

_ Não ia ao banheiro? 

_ Hum? Ah, perdi a vontade. - respondeu olhando uma última vez para a janela vendo que o carro não estava mais lá. 

_ Viu alguma coisa? - a voz de Soobin o trouxe de volta mais uma vez e ele negou. 

_ Não, acho que eu estava imaginando coisas. 

Ele não estava. 

🔭


	16. 15 - quer casar comigo?

🔭

Yeonjun teve um sobressalto e quase derrubou seu café quando Taehyung bateu mais uma gaveta na cozinha. Levantou o olhar do livro que tinha no colo e observou o pai.

Ele estava muito estranho. Desde que tinham saído do restaurante onde comemoraram o resultado da audiência, Taehyung estava aéreo, irritadiço, e por mais que ele tentasse disfarçar, ele era um tanto óbvio.

_ Pode não derrubar a nossa casa? - perguntou entrando na cozinha e segurando uma gaveta antes que ela fosse batida também. Ficou até com pena da mobília.

_ Desculpa. - Taehyung suspirou e ajeitou os cabelos que estavam uma bagunça. Ele estava sem dormir?

_ Ei, o que foi? - Yeonjun colocou uma mão no ombro do mais velho que suspirou mais uma vez e se sentou em uma das cadeiras da bancada. O mais novo espelhou seus movimentos e esperou que ele falasse.

Tinham uma política clara entre os dois de que só falavam sobre um assunto se estivessem prontos, por isso ele não ia insistir, só ficaria ali, ao lado dele se fosse necessário.

_ Estou irritado. - o enfermeiro confessou e bufou. Yeonjun teve que segurar para não rir. - Ai filho, eu... Me desculpa mesmo, eu estou morrendo de felicidade que esse pesadelo da sua guarda acabou, viu? Eu não devia estar preocupado com isso agora, devíamos tomar sorvete e esquecer disso!

_ Taehyung, eu sei que você está feliz, eu estou feliz. - o tranquilizou. - Mas se tem alguma coisa acontecendo com você, eu não quero que você finja que está tudo bem. Isso não vai me fazer sentir bem, chega de abrir mão dos seus sentimentos.

_ Não acredito que estou recebendo conselhos sobre sentimentos do meu filho adolescente. - fingiu estar emocionado e Yeonjun riu alto, o fazendo sorrir também. - Eu estou legal... Só estou irritado.

_ Isso eu entendi, mas com quem?

_ Com o Jin-hyung. - falou baixinho e observou Yeonjun parecer chocado.

_ Mas você nunca fica irritado com o tio Jin! O que ele fez?

_ Ah... Ele é um idiota. - desconversou, mas o outro não desvio o olhar do dele. - Eu já te contei sobre... Hum... Minha história com o Jin?

_ Estou esperando por isso tem tantos anos! - Yeonjun falou animado, mas logo pigarreou se recompondo. - Quer dizer... Quer falar sobre isso? - Taehyung riu do tom solene do outro e assentiu. - Vocês foram namorados?

_ Eu e o Jin? - o enfermeiro riu soprado. - Eu nunca seria algo assim para ele.

Yeonjun tinha visto o pai daquele jeito apenas uma vez, e foi exatamente por alguma conversa que ele e Seokjin tinham tido. Estava começando a ficar irritado também.

_ Por que diz isso?

_ Eu e o Jin-hyung éramos melhores amigos. Eu era uma criança meio esquisita, pode se dizer assim. E ele era o amigo que batia em qualquer um que se aproximasse de mim. - mais um suspiro chateado, Yeonjun segurou sua mão. - Logo eu era adolescente e bem, descobri que era essa bagunça homossexual em uma cidade minúscula recheada de tradições ultrapassadas e uma família completamente contra tudo o que eu era.

_ Defina "bagunça homossexual". - Yeonjun perguntou segurando para não rir.

_ Eu. Eu sou a definição. - riu baixinho, sem humor. - Não demorei nada para perceber que eu gostava um pouco demais do meu hyung, e eu nunca fui muito discreto, ou bom mentiroso.

_ Pelo menos é auto-consciente. - Yeonjun o consolou, e se sentiu incrível por fazer o pai rir pelo menos um pouquinho.

_ Eu nunca me dei bem com a minha família, você sabe. - o adolescente assentiu. - Então, no meu aniversário de quatorze anos, ele me tirou do meio da minha festa depois de minha avó ter mais um de seus ataques de nervos ou seja lá o que dava nela para começar a despejar toda merda familiar em mim.

Yeonjun já tinha se perguntado como alguém como Taehyung tinha saído de uma família tão bagunçada quanto a dele. Os dois eram um pouco quebrados naquele sentido, talvez por isso se entendessem tão bem.

_ Ele me levou para casa dele, e era bem normal, para ser sincero. Mas eu fiquei tão grato, tão mexido que... Bem, eu acabei me confessando.

_ Wuah! Você só contou para ele? - Taehyung assentiu. - Você é doido. Incrível, mas doido.

_ Acho que sim. - concordou sorrindo pequeno. - Mas ele não disse nada.

_ Nada? - Yeonjun se levantou pronto para agredir seu futuro sogro quando Taehyung o mandou sentar de novo.

_ Deixa eu contar tudo. - o adolescente concordou voltando a se sentar. - Ele não disse nada, só me beijou.

_ Ele te beijou? Então ele também gostava de você? - perguntou chocado.

_ Foi o que eu pensei. - droga, Taehyung não estava irritado, ele estava triste. E isso era muito pior. - Mas ele nunca mais tocou no assunto. Ele continuou sendo o amigo que batia ou gritava com qualquer um que se aproximasse de mim, mas ele também não se aproximava mais. Logo ele estava com Yeri, a mãe do Soobin, e bem, logo havia Soobin também. Nós voltamos a nos encontrar aqui, e ele age como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido.

_ Que babaca! Mas ele aceitou tão bem o meu quase-namoro com o Binnie, não consigo entender.

_ Aceitar os sentimentos dos outros é muito mais fácil que entender e aceitar os próprios. E bem, - riu se levantando. - estamos falando de mim, não é mesmo?

_ Como assim? Você é um partidão. - Yeonjun argumentou e Taehyung riu negando. - Como não? Você é bonitão, e inteligente, qual foi, eu puxei meu charme irresistível de você.

Taehyung riu alto e o abraçou, Yeonjun o abraçou de volta ficando de pé também.

_ Mas por que você está irritado com ele só agora? - voltou a falar depois de ficarem um tempo parados ali no meio da cozinha como dois idiotas. Fazer o quê? Eles eram idiotas mesmo, uma família deles.

_ Ele ficou tratando mal o Hoseok-ssi, e agindo como um bruto. Então eu perguntei o porquê, e ele disse que eu era tão ingênuo que não percebia que Hoseok estava flertando descaradamente comigo. - bufou e Yeonjun riu. - Você também notou, não foi?

_ Ainda me pergunto como isso aconteceu, mas sim, notei.

_ Longa história.

_ Mas e aí? O que você disse?

_ Disse que não era da conta dele.

_ Ponto! - Yeonjun falou alto e bateu palmas desajeitadas contras as costas do pai.

_ Ele não tinha o direito, sabe? - ah não, ele ia chorar? - Ele não tinha mesmo.

_ Mas Taehyung, você ainda gosta dele?

_ Eu acho que só me acostumei a gostar dele, como se o sentimento fizesse parte de mim, entende? - Yeonjun murmurou em concordância. - Mas eu odeio a ideia de que ele realmente pensa que eu ainda sou o garoto esquisito que ele tem o fardo de cuidar de vez em quando, ou pior, que eu fiquei esperando por ele todos esses anos. Torcendo para que ele viesse e continuasse aquilo que eu nem sei se foi realmente alguma coisa.

_ Por isso está irritado. - Yeonjun concluiu, mas o mais velho negou.

_ O que me irrita mais, é que eu provavelmente o esperei.

• •

_ Isso é muito chique. - Taehyun comentou enquanto folheava um dos cardápios que o pai tinha trago dos buffets.

_ Não é? - Jungkook indagou fazendo uma dancinha animada antes de sentar junto do filho no tapete da sala.

Taehyun riu vendo o pai cantarolar alguma música do Lauv e falhar em conter o sorriso animado. A verdade é que Jungkook nunca tinha sido muito de festa, mas estava muito animado para o casamento. Ia ser uma cerimônia bem íntima, apenas para família e amigos mais próximos. E como a família de nenhum dos dois reagiu bem a união, eram vinte e cinco convidados apenas.

Seria também apenas uma cerimônia simbólica, afinal o casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo ainda não era aceito no país, mas era um momento importante para os dois e Taehyun estava muito feliz por eles.

Ficou com medo dessas coisas e faltas acabarem causando alguma tristeza no pai, mas ele não parecia dar a mínima.

_ Quando vai me contar?

_ Hum? - olhou para o pai sem entender. - Contar o quê?

_ Você e Beomgyu. - Jungkook perguntou com os braços cruzados.

_ Mas você já sabe. - que papo era aquele agora? Todo mundo já sabia daquilo, afinal, Yeonjun era com certeza o maior fofoqueiro da face da terra.

_ Fiquei sabendo pelo Jimin! Você tinha que me contar, é seu primeiro namorado! - se jogou para trás rindo do drama do pai que continuou esperando pela resposta com uma expressão séria.

_ Appa, primeiramente que nós não somos namorados. - Taehyun falou se recompondo. - E, sei lá, eu não sei como contar isso. Eu e Beomgyu estamos sendo mais que amigos? Eu e Beomgyu nos beijamos às vezes depois de jogar um pouco de videogame e é muito legal? Achei que estava com um problema no estômago porque minha barriga fica agindo estranho toda vez que ele segura minha mão? Não sei. - deu de ombros.

_ Você gosta dele? - Jungkook perguntou animado e Taehyun riu.

_ Eu não sei, pai. Mas acho que se eu tivesse que gostar de alguém, tipo gostar de verdade, esse alguém seria ele. - explicou um pouco tímido, ele não era muito de se abrir sobre seus sentimentos com ninguém.

_ Eu fico feliz. - Jungkook fez um sinal de positivo e uma careta exagerada fazendo Taehyun rir. - Mas se tudo vai bem entre você e o Beomgyu, o que está te deixando com essa carinha preocupada?

Taehyun arregalou os olhos e sentiu o coração disparar. E se o pai dele descobrisse? E se ele nunca mais o perdoasse?

_ Filho? - Jungkook o chamou preocupado.

_ Eu... Semana de provas. - desconversou.

_ Ya! Você é o melhor da turma, vai ficar bem. - o consolou dando alguns tapinhas em seu ombros.

Observou o pai voltar a folhear os cardápios enquanto cantarolava contente e decidiu que não arruinaria a felicidade de ninguém com suas preocupações.

• •

_ Hyung! Por que você demorou tanto a atender? - Yeonjun riu do desespero de Soobin e prendeu o celular entre o rosto e o ombro enquanto servia um copo de água.

_ Eu estava fazendo almoço para o Taehyung, ele não anda muito bem, então tenho que vigiar ou ele nem come.

_ Ah... 

_ Mas o que foi? Parecia que o mundo estava acabando. - bem, era quarta-feira. A quarta-feira. E os dois estavam nervosos. Muito nervosos.

_ Está! - ouviu um barulho estranho do outro lado e Soobin choramingou. - Hyung?

_ Hum? - Yeonjun resmungou enquanto tomava um gole generoso de água.

_ Eu fui... Lembra que a gente combinou de os dois estarem preparados certo? - outro resmungo em resposta. - Então eu fui... Fui fazer a... Limpeza do local envolvido na ação.

_ A chuca.

_ Não precisa falar o nome! - Soobin protestou alto e Yeonjun afastou o telefone do ouvido temendo pela saúde de seu tímpano.

_ E por que não? Você sabe que para fazer vamos tirar a roupa e tudo mais né? - mais protestos do outro lado. - Nesse momento me sinto namorando um padre.

_ Hyung, cala a boca! - Yeonjun riu alto e fingiu estar ofendido. - Você não vê que aconteceu um acidente e que no momento eu corro perigo de vida?

_ Ok... Você parece o Beomgyu falando. Por que exatamente você corre perigo de vida?

_ A água ficou toda dentro de mim! Minha barriga está enorme, eu tô cheio de água. - o de cabelos azuis pressionou os lábios para conter a risada. - E eu joguei no Google, e vi que isso pode dar morte!

_ Binnie...

_ E que eu vou pegar uma infecção, e que eu posso ter que usar fralda! - continuou divagando em tom indignado. Yeonjun não entendia que ele corria ali risco real de vida? Ele precisaria ilustrar? - Eu tenho dezessete anos! Eu não posso usar fralda!

_ Amor, presta atenção. - Yeonjun falou em um tom calmo e recebeu um resmungo mal criado como resposta, mas o outro se calou para ouvi-lo. - Lembra que o tio Jimin disse que precisava relaxar para a água sair?

_ Não, eu estava me escondendo de vergonha nessa parte. - o mais velho riu alto enquanto negava. - Eu preciso relaxar?

_ Sim, por favor. Eu duvido que a chuca te mate, mas agora tenho medo que você tenha um enfarte.

_ Ok... 

_ Canta a música do golfinho pra mim enquanto você relaxa e deixa a água sair.

_ Vai a merda! - Yeonjun sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas enquanto gargalhava.

_ Binnie?

_ Não adianta insistir, eu não vou cantar coisa alguma, pelo amor de Deus. - respondeu indignado e Yeonjun sorria bobo do outro lado da linha.

_ Te vejo mais tarde, eu te amo. - falou baixinho antes de desligar, sorrindo feito um bobo.

Bebeu a água de uma vez e olhou em volta checando se estava tudo certo.

_ Ok! - se virou para o aquário vendo Kim Pudim fazer o de sempre, apenas sendo um peixe fofo. - Fiquem tranquilos que vou tampar vocês antes de ele chegar, não quero traumatiza-los. - garantiu enquanto os peixes continuavam nadando indiferentes. - Será que se a água ficar presa a gente morre mesmo?

Google, pesquisar.

• •

_ Essa é uma arte milenar, então mostre algum respeito e pare de dizer que está entediado. - Beomgyu falou irritado, e Huening choramingou encarando as agulhas e as linhas que tinha em mão.

_ Hyung, quando eu falei que queria fazer alguma coisa, eu estava falando mais sobre jogar um videogame, não fazer crochê na praça! - protestou e Beomgyu fechou os olhos massageado as têmporas.

_ Você estragou toda a vibe! - o loiro largou as próprias agulhas e cruzou os braços parecendo desolado.

_ Também não precisa fazer essa cara, hyung. - Kai se arrastou no banco e levou a mão a barriga do mais velho fazendo o típico carinho circular, que foi ignorado. - O que foi? Está com dor de barriga? - agora Beomgyu tinha o cenho franzido e os olhos estreitos parecendo estar concentrado.

_ Huening?

_ Sim? - Kai o olhou sem entender. Ele estava mesmo com dor de barriga? Que cara era aquela?

_ Eu estou louco ou aquela ali é a primeira dama entrando no carro do maldito do professor Seongi? - Kai soltou uma exclamação surpresa e olhou na mesma direção que o mais velho vendo de fato a mulher entrar em um carro, mas não conseguiu ver bem o motorista.

_ Isso é estranho. - falou e Beomgyu já se levantava. - Onde você vai?

_ Pega a sua bicicleta, vamos seguir eles.

Kai tentou protestar, mas Beomgyu tinha corrido até a própria bicicleta e já estava pedalando a toda velocidade atrás do carro branco. O mais novo fez o sinal da cruz, afinal toda ajuda seria bem vinda naquele momento, e também subiu na sua bicicleta seguindo o amigo.

Não demorou a alcançar Beomgyu e o mais velho sinalizou para que eles mantivessem uma certa distância do carro, o que não era difícil já que o veículo seguia em uma velocidade bem acima do recomendado para uma via pública tão movimentada. Logo estavam saindo da cidade e Kai olhou para trás pensando se devia insistir para que voltassem, mas percebeu que não conseguiria convencer Beomgyu sobre aquilo e era melhor segui-lo e tentar impedir que ele fizesse algo ainda mais perigoso.

Suas panturrilhas já gritavam de dor, depois de uns quinze minutos pedalando a toda velocidade, quando eles viraram em uma estrada de terra e os dois seguiram o carro sendo praticamente engolidos por uma nuvem de poeira vermelha.

_ Aqui. - Beomgyu falou para ele e os dois desceram das bicicletas as puxando para escondê-las na vegetação. - Vamos seguir a pé, eles pararam. - apontou para o carro estacionado na frente do que parecia um balcão.

_ Hyung, não é melhor a gente chamar a polícia?

_ E dizer o quê? Que seguimos essas pessoas sem prova de nada? - o loiro falou já se esgueirando entre o mato o alto se aproximando mais do galpão. - Só vamos observar e ir embora, não se preocupe.

Apesar de não ter muita certeza, Kai passou a seguir o amigo tentando não fazer nenhum barulho. O casal tinha deixado o carro e ambos pareciam ansiosos, Beomgyu parou aonde a vegetação acabava e uma espécie de estacionamento começava.

_ Não vamos conseguir ver nada. - lamentou vendo os dois adultos entrarem dentro do galpão. - Seu celular tem sinal? - se virou para Kai que pegou o aparelho para checar.

_ Hum... Sim, tem sim.

_ Ótimo, se eles saírem sem mim, ligue para a polícia.

_ Hyung! - Kai chamou o outro em um tom sussurrado, mas Beomgyu já estava entrando no galpão por uma falha na lateral da estrutura. - Merda. - o mais novo praguejou já deixando a polícia na discagem rápida.

• •

_ Como a gente vai fazer, hyung? - Soobin e Yeonjun estavam sentados na cama do mais velho um de frente para o outro, ambos vermelhos como tomates maduros.

_ Não sei. - o de cabelos azuis confessou. - Quer dizer, eu sei, mas eu não sei como... Enfim.

_ A gente devia tirar a roupa? Ou se beijar? Ou os dois?

_ Hum... - Yeonjun bateu com os dedos no queixo enquanto pensava. - Quem liga?

_ O quê? - Soobin perguntou sem entender nada.

_ A gente não precisa seguir uma regra lembra? O que você quer fazer?

_ Beijar é bom. - o mais novo respondeu incerto.

_ Beijar então.

Yeonjun se ajoelhou na cama e foi até o moreno roubando um beijo rápido. Eles se beijavam o tempo todo, mas era diferente, estavam tão nervosos, tão inseguros. Bateram os dentes e Yeonjun se afastou rindo, Soobin abaixou o rosto envergonhado.

_ Esquecemos como se beija. - o mais velho riu empurrando Soobin devagar para que se deitasse. 

_ Desculpa. - Soobin sussurrou olhando para qualquer coisa no quarto menos para Yeonjun.

_ Vamos com calma, não tem problema. - o mais velho tentou o acalmar, e beijou seu rosto conseguindo uma risadinha fraca. Voltou a beijar Soobin, dessa vez devagar, e se deitou um pouco sobre ele. O mais novo se moveu desconfortável e Yeonjun se afastou preocupado quando ele soluçou baixinho contra sua boca. - Binnie? O que foi?

_ Me desculpa. - arregalou os olhos e viu os olhos de Soobin se encherem até que algumas lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto. Se afastou completamente dele quando o mais novo o empurrou de leve e se levantou da cama. - E-eu...

_ Soobin? Eu fiz alguma coisa? - a pergunta foi o suficiente para que ele começasse a chorar de verdade, e Yeonjun se desesperou. - Amor?

_ Me desculpa. - Soobin repetiu em um tom engasgado e antes que Yeonjun pudesse falar qualquer coisa ele já tinha corrido e se trancado no banheiro.

• •

Beomgyu estava com medo.

Ele nunca admitiria para ninguém, mas ele definitivamente estava com medo. Sabia que estava correndo um risco burro, mas apenas a ideia de que alguma informação ajudaria a acabar com aquilo que ele sabia estar sendo um pesadelo para Taehyun, o fazia pensar que valia a pena.

Beomgyu estava com medo, mas ele tinha muito mais medo de ver Taehyun ainda mais ferido.

Se esgueirou até se esconder atrás de um pilha de sucata, a poeira fazendo seu nariz coçar. Mas dali ele conseguia ouvir com clareza a conversa daqueles dois.

_ Você deve ter perdido a cabeça! - a primeira dama Hwang parecia exaltada, e ao receber como resposta uma risadinha debochada ela pareceu ainda mais irritada. - Você colocou mesmo um plano de anos em risco por uma maldita criança?

_ O que foi, maninha? Só você tem direito a alguma diversão? - Beomgyu travou o maxilar sentindo o sangue ferver ao ouvir a voz do professor Jeong.

_ Diversão? Você é nojento.

_ Ah, por favor. - o adolescente olhou por uma fresta e viu o rosto de deboche do homem quando ele riu em escárnio. - Vai mesmo fingir ser melhor que eu a essa altura do campeonato? E a maior parte está feita, aliás, já estaríamos longe daqui se você não fosse tão incompetente.

_ Eles ainda não liberaram o acesso aos bens do prefeito, graças ao seu plano mirabolante de culpá-lo pela morte de Lee a polícia está circundando tudo como urubus. - ela falou nervosa enquanto andava em círculos.

_ Devia ter pensado nisso antes de matar sua amiguinha e enfiar aquele pobretão no meio. Você é burra, minha irmã. Incrivelmente burra. - Beomgyu arregalou os olhos e teve que levar uma das mãos a própria boca para abafar um grunhido. - Apenas pegue o dinheiro e vamos deixar a cidade, tenho que me preparar. Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava, ele não fica sozinho com frequência.

_ Por que essa obsessão com esse garoto? - ela perguntou impaciente e Seongi penteou os cabelos perfeitamente cortados com os dedos.

_ Ele é especial, Taehyun... Ele é um garoto especial.

Beomgyu não conseguiu conter um grunhido enojado ao sentir o estômago revirar. Os dois se viraram para o lado do galpão aonde ele estava e o garoto apenas puxou o capuz do moletom sobre os cabelos antes de empurrar a pilha de sucata na direção dos dois, o barulho alto e a poeira foram sua deixa para que ele pudesse sair correndo do galpão.

Viu Kai o olhar com o rosto pálido e soube que provavelmente estava sendo seguido. Sinalizou para que o mais novo entrasse na mata e logo se juntou a ele o empurrando para que fosse mais rápido.

_ Coloque o capuz. - falou puxando ele mesmo a toca do moletom amarelo do mais novo sobre seus cabelos. - Suba na bicicleta e não olhe para trás. Entendeu? Não olhe para trás.

_ Hyung... - Kai falou assustado.

_ Vamos ficar bem, só não deixe que ele veja seu rosto. - falou ofegante enquanto eles corriam um pouco abaixados para se manter fora do campo de visão do homem. - Quando chegar a entrada da cidade, tire o moletom e jogue fora. Esconda a bicicleta no mato e fique no ponto de ônibus. Vou fazer o mesmo, mas em um ponto antes. Entendeu? - Kai parecia a ponto e chorar, mas assentiu. - Ok, saia no três e pegue a bicicleta.

_ C-certo.

_ Me prometa que não vai olhar para trás.

_ E-eu prometo. - o mais novo falou com a voz trêmula.

_ Um, dois... Três, vai, vai. - empurrou Kai que correu até a bicicleta logo saindo a toda velocidade, Beomgyu quase podia ver ele lutando consigo mesmo para não olhar para trás e ver se ele também vinha, mas felizmente o mais novo o obedeceu.

Ele também correu e subiu na bicicleta, mas assim que se afastou alguns metros, contrariando seus próprios conselhos, ele se virou para trás e seu olhar cruzou com o de Seongi.

_ Eu vou acabar com você. - sibilou para o homem mesmo sabendo não poder ser ouvido, e logo pegou a estrada, tremendo de raiva.

• •

_ Por favor, fala comigo. - Yeonjun implorou encostando a testa contra a porta do banheiro. Soobin estava lá dentro a pelo menos dez minutos, e cada soluço que o mais novo dava ele se desesperava mais. - Por favor, Binnie.

Se afastou ao ouvir a chave ser rodada na fechadura, mas a porta não se abriu. Suspirou pesadamente e girou a maçaneta entrando no cômodo, Soobin estava encolhido no chão, abraçado as próprias pernas.

_ Não chora mais. - pediu se ajoelhando de frente para Soobin ele finalmente levantou o rosto para ele. - Não chora. - repetiu segurando o rosto inchado e vermelho entre as mãos. - Você não precisa me explicar se não estiver pronto, mas só me diz se você precisa que eu faça alguma coisa. Por favor, me deixa saber se você vai ficar bem. Se quiser que eu te deixe sozinho eu faço, mas antes me deixa saber se é disso que você precisa.

Soobin tentou respirar fundo, mas ele soluçou de novo, e Yeonjun se aproximou devagar sem saber se podia abraça-lo. O mais novo vendo o seu desespero o puxou para que o abraçasse e os dois ficaram ali, no chão do banheiro, abraçados sem saber como explicar seus sentimentos.

Tinha dado tudo tão errado. Yeonjun estava tão confuso. Soobin também.

_ Você quer água? - a pergunta fez Soobin rir abafado pelo ombro do outro e fungar se apertando mais contra ele. - Café? Suco? - Yeonjun continuou arrancando mais uma risada.

_ Hyung... Eu não sei se estou pronto. - Soobin confessou engasgado e ficou grato quando Yeonjun o abraçou ainda mais apertado deixando um beijo em seu ombro. - Me desculpa... Eu... Desculpa.

_ Não tem porque se desculpar. - Yeonjun o acalmou se afastando um pouco para o olhar nos olhos. - Por que você está chorando assim? Eu não ia ficar bravo com você.

Soobin sabia que seus pais tinham sido apaixonados em algum momento, e agora ele via eles tão feridos, tão magoados um com outro, que ele não podia se impedir de sentir medo, de estar um tanto apavorado. E se ele não fosse bom o suficiente?

_ Eu sei... - Soobin falou envergonhado. - Mas eu não sei se... Hyung, e se eu nunca estiver pronto? E se você não gostar de mim assim? E se estragar tudo e você não me quiser mais... Se você perceber que foi um erro, e...

Yeonjun demorou um pouco para entender aonde Soobin queria chegar, e seu silêncio foi interpretado como irritação por Soobin.

_ Você não precisa ficar comigo se não quiser. - o mais novo falou em um tom de voz frágil e Yeonjun o encarou com os olhos arregalados. - Tudo bem... Se você não me quiser depois... Eu não sei se consigo. 

_ Não chora de novo, não. - Yeonjun riu secando com pressa as novas lágrimas que desceram pelo rosto de Soobin. - Por que você acha que eu não ia querer você? Ficou doido? - riu e esfregou a pontinha do nariz no de Soobin. - Ai Binnie, como você é lerdo.

_ Hum? - Soobin resmungou de olhos arregalados. - Você me quer mesmo assim?

_ Eu sei que o amor é confuso, e que nós dois já presenciamos como ele pode ser cruel. E talvez, um dia, ele acabe arruinando a gente. Mas droga, Binnie, eu te amo tanto. E se isso não for amor verdadeiro, se isso que nós sentimos não for amor mesmo, eles podem ir pro inferno com o que eles chamam de amor. - Soobin riu e Yeonjun colou a testa na dele. - Eu escolho você. E se um dia eu deixar de te amar, ou você se cansar de mim, eu pelo menos vou ter a certeza de que eu amei muito, e que fui amado também, eu acho... - o mais novo percebendo a deixa assentiu várias vezes e Yeonjun sorriu. - E se você nunca estiver pronto, então tudo bem, vamos fazer dar certo. Eu sempre vou te querer, independente de qualquer coisa, porque eu amo tudo sobre você.

_ Eu também te amo. - Soobin falou sorrindo largo e respirou fundo, aliviado. Estava com tanto, tanto medo. - Podemos tentar de novo, depois?

_ Só se você realmente se sentir bem com isso. Feito?

_ Feito. - os dois selaram os lábios e voltaram a se olhar de pertinho.

_ Binnie, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa. Você pode levar seu tempo pra pensar... - Yeonjun corou, mas manteve os olhos fixos nos do mais novo. - Bem... É que eu odeio quando falam que somos amigos que se pegam.

_ Eu também odeio. - Soobin resmungou e Yeonjun riu.

_ Então... Eu estava pensando se..  
Bem... Você quer casar comigo?

_ Quê? Casar? - Soobin praticamente gritou e Yeonjun arregalou os olhos refletindo sobre o que tinha dito.

_ Não! Não, eu quis dizer namorar. Eu também estou nervoso ok? Me embananei com os pensamentos.

Os dois se jogaram em cima um do outro rindo tanto que Soobin chegou a soluçar, e Yeonjun o olhou preocupado antes de voltarem a rir.

_ "Quer casar comigo?" - Soobin imitou o mais velho com uma voz afetada e voltou a ser atacado com cócegas. - Ai hyung, eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco! Você me pediu em casamento no chão do seu banheiro!

_ Ya! - Yeonjun falou, falhando em parecer irritado. - Respeita seu hyung.

Soobin, com um sorriso enorme, se sentou e puxou Yeonjun para que fizesse o mesmo. Ambos se olharam ainda segurando para não voltarem a ter uma crise de riso.

_ Eu caso com você, hyung. Mas acho melhor a gente namorar primeiro, né? Sabe como é, as convenções.

_ Fechado. - Yeonjun concordou sorrindo.

_ Eu quero ser seu namorado, Yeonjun-ssi. - falou em um falso tom de formalidade e Yeonjun riu se aproximando mais dele.

_ Eu te amo, Soobin-ssi.

Os dois deram um ao outro um sorriso enorme e satisfeito antes de se beijarem sem pressa entre uma provocação e outra sobre aquela noite estranha que eles vinham tendo.

Yeonjun tinha razão quando disse, ainda naquele primeiro pedido desengonçado de namoro, que eles mal sabiam o que era o amor. E talvez por isso eles tivessem levado tanto tempo para finalmente ficar juntos. Mas desconhecido, ou não, amor sempre viveu no coração daqueles dois garotos.

Assim como se confunde lubrificante por cola, eles fizeram confusão com seus próprios sentimentos por um tempo. Não estava feito, e não seria fácil. Amor não é fácil e podia mesmo arruina-los.

Mas sim, de fato, era o mais puro amor que sentiam.

E como tinham sorte por sentir de forma tão genuína.  
Yeonjun e Soobin, eram dois garotos de muita sorte.

🔭

**Author's Note:**

> Para acompanhar updates da história ou conversar com a autora basta acessar o twitter: @gaia_meetsevil


End file.
